Soundwave's secret (Transformers)
by Alexandra-Sasha
Summary: Soundwave is the most mysterious Decepticon both for comrades and Autobots.But there are reasons why the Decepticon Communication Officer made everything to hid who SHE really is,Soundwave is a femme...Unfortunately,she has been captured by Autobots and now is facing the risk of her visor being taken off.What happens when Autobots find out more then they expected?Don't ownTF
1. Chapter 1

This is 1st chapter's second version that was checked by my beta, and some new word and phrases had were added. I don't have beta anymore.

**Ratted T just for safety **

**No M/M, no swearings (only if they appear by mistake, I might not know that the word is unsuitable as_ I am not a native speaker_: _please let me now if you find something_.) **

There are mistakes in chapters, as my spelling check is not working properly, I don't have a beta, I'm not an English person.

**This isn't TF Prime story but just Soundwave's look is taken from there**

Soundwave(femme), Ravage, Frenzy, Rumble, Lazerbeak, Buzzsaw, Ratbat(femme).

I will explain how they all look like in this story (just read and you will see).

I don't own transformers

* * *

_Transformers(Soundwave's secret)_

_Chapter 1._

Light ash fell from the sky.

Gray smoke rose from the muzzles of still hot guns and the small craters they had created.

Some Decepticons were taken down, others had managed to escape.

The battle was over.

A captured energon mine had been successfully retrieved.

"Th' mine is ours, Prime," Ironhide said to his leader. They were standing at the entrance to the mine leading deep into the face of a cliff, surrounded by burned and burning land, damaged energon transport equipment, and the empty shells of offlined Decepticon drones.

"Jazz, damage report."

"No losses from ours. Drones were th' only ones to be offlined, others managed to make off, cowards," reported Jazz, "Most the equipment was damaged, but we've still managed to find some functional drillers..." Prime paused for a moment, then nodded as they entered the darkened mine.

"Must admit, 'Cons know how to do tha job. They made some pretty sweet upgrades, and extended most of the tunnels," the silver armored bot added.

"Jazz, you know that I wouldn't have supported this operation had it not had such a great tactic and resource value. Megatron will not leave our actions unnoticed, however. I hope that he will be wise enough not to try to get this mine back. Still, we must be wiser. I want this mine taken under the guard in as quickly as possible."

"Count it as done, Optimus."

"Hey mechs! Over here! There's something you might wanna see!" Sunstreaker shouted from a nearby pile of rocks as the three entered the main area of the mine.

The electricity had been damaged during the battle, but it was still relatively easy for Red Alert to deal with the damage done, so the lights had already been restored to the main area. It was round with several levels, and tunnels were going in different directions on the each of them. Some other Autobots were inside as well, and now everyone was looking in the direction of Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Red Alert, standing by a small cave-in, which had effectively blocked off the entrance to one of the tunnels.

"Boss, guess who wasn't lucky today," said Sideswipe, a wide, triumphant grin set on his faceplate. As the small group came closer, they saw a dark blue, thin, winglike servo sticking out the rocks.

"Ratchet, we need you inside." Optimus called the medic through a comlink, then signaled the twins, who started moving rocks.

And there he was, a damaged dark blue armored bot, with a visor covering his entire faceplate. It was Decepticons' Communication Officer.

"Soundwave," vented Red Alert.

"What was _he_ doin' here?" asked a slightly surprised Ironhide.

"Must have been checking the setting of the communication system," proposed Red Alert, getting up the nerve to have a closer look as he saw Ratchet coming.

"Is he functional?" asked Prime. As if on cue, Soundwave's servo twitched slightly, making the soldiers quickly activate and aim their blasters.

"Stay back, he's unconscious..." the medic growled at their paranoia and started scanning the damaged bot.

"Tough freak..." said Sideswipe as they all relaxed their blasters.

"Optimus, he isn't waking up soon, that's for sure. Lots of damages, but he'll live, I-"

"We'd be happy to change that," Sunstreaker interjected, activating and aiming his blaster, but was silenced by a glare from Ratchet.

"Looks like none of his 'pets' are with him... What are you planning to do Optimus?" the red and white armored medic said as he looked at his friend.

"We are taking him to base." ordered the Prime, and Jazz just had to notice,

"Yeah, this is definitely our lucky day."

* * *

Thank you for your attention!

_I would be happy to get reviews _:))


	2. Chapter 2

THANKS FOR YOUR LAST COMMENTS) and, by the way, WaveFanForeva (I wasn't able to answer you) your comment was the most enthusiastic I have ever read;) thank you (there are some other stories with femme Soundwave written by other authors that I have found before, may be you'll enjoy reading them as well…)

* * *

Chapter 2.

Silence. Soundwave was lying on her right side feeling her damages being healed by auto-repair system. She on-lined her optics and focused on the inner side of her visor as different colored blinking text itemizes were giving the report of her condition: temporal deactivation of possessor activity, damages in protoform and energon supply systems, cracked armor, more, more and more…

Time of temporal deactivation: unknown.

Energy levels: 21.5%.

Simbiots: not detected.

Outside medical intervention was… detected? Soundwave rolled in the data and looked through the dark blue visor at her thin blue violet servos chained by servocuffs and stared at them remembering the last events.

She was checking the communication system at the newly upgraded tunnels, while her simbiots - Buzsaw and Ratbat were out to confirm the arrival of some new equipment. Then Autobots attacked and she was dull enough to be berried under the landslip. The femme off-lined her optics with irritation, realizing her current location. How could she let that happen?! Soundwave was in the cell of the Autobot base, trapped like a foolish rodent and with uncountable number of Decepticon information security codes kept in her processor… And this information, for sure, would be desired by her captors. No wonder that Autobots have treated some of damages, they needed her online. And Soundwave's spark shivered. The visor! Nervously she turned the data on and started ransacking for needed information and was relieved:

'Visor: not damaged; hasn't been removed.'

Autobots didn't take it of, while she was unconscious, good. May be they even haven't think of doing that because even some of her comrades thought that she didn't have a faceplate but just the visor instead. To be honest, it wasn't strange for them to think that way; after all she hasn't shown her faceplate to anyone for a very long time and just her simbiots knew that she was a femme. Her visor was one of the most firm parts of the armor as its destination was to hide weakness and it would be hard to take it off unless she wanted to do so. Still, Soundwave suddenly felt strange. Was it a panic she felt a moment ago? Soundwave wouldn't be able to remember the last time she felt frightened. She can't be frightened. That is not in her nature. She wasn't tolerated to be afraid.

Thin sharp digits were the only weapon she had at the moment and most of the extra programs she could use have been locked by Autobots. Thanks to the bond, Soundwave could feel that Buzsaw and Ratbat were online but because of the distance that was the only information she could get. They must have already reached Kaon and informed about the invasion…and… The Communication Officer being captured. Megatron will be pieced.

The Decepticon leaned on her servos and started lifting her chassis in the sitting position looking at the gray floor. The femme was being watched. There were two figures looking at the prisoner through the rails. "Hey, just look who has honored us by his presence. Did you enjoyed you recharge, freak?" but displeased voice of a young transformer was ignored by the. "Prepare to live your worst nightmare, 'Con." the second one added. These were Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Soundwave slowly turned her helm and stared at the twins. A slight orange light coming through the only bulb was illuminating their armor. Sideswipe's fire-red now seemed dark and threatening, Sunstreakers's rich yellow looked nasty and vulgar in the surroundings of coal gray room. Decepticon, like a shadow, slowly and silently stood up and made a step, then another and stopped closely to the rails as the two was mirrored in the dark blue visor. The weird silence has fallen. They were staring at each other not wanting to step back but longer this glancing continued the stranger it was becoming for the twins. Soundwave was skilled in making someone confused as the confusion of the others brings you the control over the situation.

"What yo're starin' at, freak?!" Sunstreaker impatience defeated his self-control. But again no reaction was what he got… "Forget it bro. We'll deal with 'Drone' later. Prime will need someone to beat the information out of him, won't he?" Sideswipe led his brother out with a smirk written on his faceplate. The door panels closed and Soundwave was left alone. Decepticon was facing the robust rails that were trapping her inside. Damaged peds and servos were covered with scratches and dents, some part of the armor were broken off, metallic plates, fixed on the servos and which were supposed to transform into the wings, were now bended. Quiet like a ghost the figure turned around, made steps and sat leaning her back at the wall. She put her servos on the knees and directed the visor towards the rails sitting in the centre of the sell. No moves, no reaction, no emotions. For now, it was her territory.

"So, are we questioning him or not?" Blaster asked looking at the screen. Optimuse Prime, Red Alert, Jazz, Ironhide and some other Autobots were surrounded by screens projecting the images from security cameras watching the one showing Soundwave's sell. Everyone looked at Optimuse standing in the center of the room. The Autobot leader was straight, his servos crossed, not turning his attention from the screen. There hasn't been any sign of Megatron yet but they needed to act fast. At the same time, he knew that dealing with _this_'Con won't be an easy thing to do… "Do not forget that Soundwave is a very clever and skilled Decepticon. Don't underestimate him just because he is not in a warrior class. We must be ready for anything. Still, try to not use brute force as long as it is not needed, am I understood." And that was true… Although Soundwave used to be a fighter of the gladiator arena he wasn't counted as a warrior anymore, at least fighting hasn't been his job for a very long time. Such kind of intelligence, one the other servo, was more valuable and rare resource.

"Optimus, yo're kiddin'?! That's Soundwave! Yah, we need 'im online but 'Con _does_ deserve some beating up!"

"Not just because we need him online, Jazz." Prime looked at his officer "We are Autobots and let us behave so. Unlike Decepticons we do not approve violence, am I not correct? I am more then aware that you want Soundwave get what he deserves, but I must ask you to be above this and keep your temper under control." and their leader was right, that they had to admit.

"As you say, Prime. But if he tries to escape, I will knock him down." Ironhide warned activating his fearsome blaster. And massive silver and black armored Weapon Specialist wasn't kidding. "Ironhide, Ratchet informed me that Soundwave's energy levels are too low and he isn't the one to be called reckless… I don't think he will go on a risk in this condition. Take Prowl, Bulkhead and Smokescreen and guide Soundwave to the interrogation room. And do not forger what I have just told you." Ironhide unwillingly calmed down and nodded. "Let the show begin." Blaster grinned turning his attention to the screens as others started leaving the room.

* * *

So… what do you think? Sorry, it is a bit short again. I would love to make it longer but I just wanted to put it online as soon as possible))

Please comment, that really makes me finish writing it faster;) and it feels so cool when someone comments the story!

I will try to add the next chapter soon


	3. Auther needs some help( not a chapter

Hey everyone) I have started writing the next chater but now I am facing a small problem with discribing the questioning proses(( I was reading different funfics and even rewatched the moment in TF Prime, where autobots have captured Soundwave.

Please could you give me some ideas and write what would you like to read about in the next chepter( or other ones) I have the plot in my mind but nobody prevents me from adding some changes, right?;)

I would be very gladful if you helped me!

Thanks!


	4. Characters

Here I will be adding the description of looks of the characters. It might be confusing for you, sorry( but this is the way I imagine them...I hope that will help)

Soundwave - transformers prime

Ravage - black colored panther transformer. Red optics.

Lazerbeak/Buzasaw - (same as in Transformers 3 ) Lazerbeak is older then his twin, has red optics and some same colored details. The airscrews imbedded in his stong wings are red. Buzasaw is same as Lazerbeak but yellow colored optics and details enstead of his brother's red ones.

Ratbat - (femme) bat transformer. Dark pink colored head, ears, chassis and wings. Metallic endings on her wings and metallic claws. Her optics are yellow.

Frenzy - (Rumble's younger twin) was still very young and not a strongly built bot, with a light gray protoform and a white faceplate. His optics weren't actually red but orange colored and were now covered by gauzy yellow visor, which Frenzy has just made to slide down from his helmet. The helmet was round and red, with white color at the edges and a small black antenna near the fastening, which made the visor slide up and down. Frankly speaking, the headprotector looked a bit similar to the ones humans use for mountain skiing. The youngling didn't have a massive armor; it was flatter and thinner than older transformers had. The armor was red with white and black details and some attritions on the helm, servos and knees, which was normal for a mech youngling. Frenzy had red glove-like armor reaching his elbow and red armor on his hands. There was also a small screen like gadget on his left hand as his own computer. One more thing he used was a small case with instruments fixed on the belt at his right. Peds were the same red color with white and black elements and without any special details.

Rumble- he was almost similar to Frenzy but looked a bit stronger then his twin. The armor was not red but blue with a light blue gauzy visor on his helm and his optics were orange color as well. There were also different tools and small cases on his belt.

* * *

**AUTOBOTS**

Optimus Prime - choose yourselves... (I couldn't...) but not TF Animated version.

Ironhide - TF Mickle Bay movie

Jazz - TF Mickle Bay movie

Mudflup/Skids - TF Mickle Bay movie

Ratchet - TF Prime

Smokescreen - TF Prime

Bulkhead - TF Prime

Bumblebee - TF Prime (his voice box is functional)

Cliffjumper - TF Prime

Ultra Magnuse- TF Prime

WheelJack - TF G1

Sideswipe/Sunstreaker - TF G1

Blaster - TF G1

HotRod - TF G1

Prowl - TF G1

Moonracer - similar to TF G1

RedAlert - TF Armada

Jetfire - TF Armada

Blurr - TF Armada

Mirage - strong, black armored transformer with silver protoform. He's Autobot spy.

Vector Prime - TF Cybertron

Sentinal - TF Animated

First Aid - (I wanted to use him as a character but the way he looks doesn't exactly suit my ideas.) I will probably give a better discription of him as he will be playing an important role in the story.

* * *

**DECEPTICONS**

Megatron - same as with Optimus I couldn't decide which version to choose, so it's up to you...

Starscreem - TF Prime

Shockwave - TF Prime

Breakdown - TF Prime

Knockout - TF Prime

Dreadwing/Skyquake - TF Prime

Swindle - TF Animated

Strika (a femme) - TF Beast Machines (Obsidian's sparkmate)

Obsidian - TF Beast Machines (Strika's sparkmate)

Thrust - TF Armada

Demolisher - TF Armada


	5. Chapter 3

Hey guys! This is the **updated** version of chapter 3 for you!

_**NOTE from the auther: meet Pheonix, my new beta.**_ She is a rather interesting person to say the least;) you'll see after reading her comment at the end of the chapter…

Soundwave's secret (Transformers)

Chapter 3

"Laserbeak, stop panicking..." Ratbat rolled her yellow optics. She was a small bat simbiot with a dark pink colored head, ears, chassis and wings but silver endings on them and metallic claws. She was also the only femme simbiot Soundwave had and the only femme that Megatron could stand (still, it was just because of her being The First Communication Officer's companion). Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Rumble, Frenzy and Ratbat were all waiting for Ravage in Soundwave's and their chambers.

There were no windows so it was a bit dark inside. The chambers weren't very big but pretty big compared to what the other officers had, which was only two rooms. The main room had a berth in its center, to the left there were a large metallic table with some tools on it and a chair at its side, while on the right there were datapadcases and decorated cabinets with some Soundwave's personal belongings and private datapads lining the shelves.

Two long, wide, perches for three flyers were fixed on the wall at both sides of the berth. In front of it was a lower platform - Ravage's own place for recharge. There were also two other doors: the left one leading to a smaller room with two berths belonging to Rumble and Frenzy and the right leading to a tiny washing room.

Ratbat was sitting at the edge of the berth next to Buzsaw, who was Lazerbeak's younger twin. Both of them were metallic condors with long necks and tails. Laserbeak had red optics and some same colored details while the airscrews imbedded in his strong wings were also red. As for Buzsaw, he looked identical to his brother but had yellow instead of where his twin had red.

"Panicking? Panicking?! Who is panicking?! I'm not panicking! I'm just WORRIED!" Laserbeak has been lecturing two simbiots since their arrival back at base, and being like that wasn't usual for this bird but the fact that Soundwave had been captured made him out of his wits and now condor was walking left and right in the center of the room getting on his team's nerves.

"How could you let them take her?!"

"What were we supposed to do, brother? As we already told you, there were too many of them!" Laserbeak glanced at his twin, rather irritated.

"That isn't an excuse! You should have attacked them, bitten them, scratched them, made an explosion and buried them under the rocks!" he said raising his wings.

"Clever, real clever. Together with Soundwave, right?!" Now Ratbat was getting in on this simbiot argument.

"You know what I'm trying to say, Ratbat! What if the Autobots take her visor off?! Have you considered that?!"

"Not gonna happen!" protested Frenzy. The red armored youngling was sitting in the chair; his servos crossed and put on its back. He was Rumble's younger twin, who right now was standing aside his servos crossed in front of his chassis, watching the three flyers squabble. Frenzy and his blue armored brother were already tired of Lazerbeak's teaching, and had been exchanging annoyed glances during the whole process, finally deciding to take part in the conversation.

"Frenzy's right 'Beak, even some 'Cons think that boss is... you know... faceplate-less. They won't take off the visor 'cos for 'em, it's the real face."

"Rumble, not all of them are that absent processored!"

"Come on, calm down already." youngling rolled his optics

"This' Soundwave we're talkin' about! Boss knows how to protect herself!" and just when condor opened his beak to make another protest the door panels opened revealing the strong built figure of Ravage. The appearance of dark armored panther instantly made everyone silence.

"Ravage please tell me that you have some good news." Laserbeak asked hopefully while collecting himself.

"Yes, 'cos somecon here can't calm himself down..." Rumble crossed his servos again and accusingly looked at the older bird as the leading simbiot made his way to the center of the room.

"Megatron: will negotiate with Autobots. Fact: he believes Soundwave is unbreakable. Result: dangerously high possibility of rescue being... postponed."

"WHAT?!" the five yelled out in unison not really to their surprise.

"Are they kiddin'?!" Rumble shouted while his brother rebelled,

"They can't be serious!"

"Then we should go and rescue her ourselves!" suggested Ratbat and flapped her wings.

"Negative. Fact: Spying, one thing; retrieving highly secured First Communication Officer, who is possibly damaged, is another." the oldest simbiot stated and the room silenced once again.

"Task: I will investigate as to what else can be done." Ravaged added turning to leave. Frenzy rose from his seat

"Need any help?" Frenzy questioned.

"Affirmative"

~~The Autobot Base~~

Soundwave heard the door panels of her 'cell' slide open and four figures stepped inside of the room. Decepticon sit in the same position while Smokescreen opened the door made of rails and then stepped aside, allowing the threatening figure of a dark and silver armored Autobot to stare at her.

"Out" roughly ordered Ironhide. Soundwave looked up at him for several clicks and then obeyed.

They were walking thought the empty halls, three Autobots' guns aiming at Soundwave's back while Ironhide was leading the group. She could feel their stares watching her every move, ready to knock her down if their target makes an effort to escape. But Soundwave wasn't a fool and knew that if she wants to make off she will have to find the right moment.

One more thing she knew was that Megatron needed his Communication Officer and also wouldn't risk such a big amount of information kept in her processor getting into Autobots' servos. Still, who knows how long will it take for The Warlord to retrieve Soundwave out of this place. Iacon was the center, the main base and attacking it for returning just one, even so valuable officer would be the most crazy and stupid thing to do.

More likely was that Megatron will go on a deal... May be he will imprison one of the Autobots and suggests an exchange... Doesn't matter. For now, Decepticon just needed to stay online and keep the information safe.

Autobots couldn't notice where 'Con was looking through the visor but Soundwave was scanning her surroundings. Every detail she could remember might be useful: location of corridors and halls, doors and windows, the illumination system, damages and weak parts in structure of the building - everything. She looked at Ironhide trying to make out if he had any kind of damages or weak points but the great warrior was walking straight.

He was strong, too strong, especially for Soundwave, whose energy levels were now lower then they have ever been during her life as a Communication Officer. Suddenly Soundwave noticed how tired she was making her way and trying not to slow down. It felt like her mech armor became heavier than before. The details Soundwave was wearing weren't meant for delicate femme protoforms… they were much more rough and heavy.

Still, this armor and extra details made her look higher, bigger and stronger. In addition to the visor, it was a perfect way to hide her real look. Soundwave got used to it long, long ago but right now she wished she could just drink her energon and get a very good recharge instead of forcing herself to keep on moving in massive outfit and dealing with this Autobots... No. She has to collect herself, forget any distractions and concentrate on the task at servo.

They stopped at the entrance of a small room with a metallic table and a chair in the center, which Bulkhead pushed Decepticon in and towards. Soundwave staggered but collected herself and walked to the chair as Ironhide rudely pressed her shoulder plate making the 'Con sit down, being watched through the camera located high in the corner and facing the one-way mirroring glass in wall. Behind it Mirage, Prowl and RedAlert were already unnoticeable watching the prisoner.

As the Autobots walked out, it was just the 'Con and Ironhide now. Then the door opened again, allowing Jazz, Blaster and none other than Optimus Prime to enter the room. The Autobot leader stopped in front of Decepticon with a stern expression.

"Soundwave, I have no doubt that you are more than aware about different questioning technics and I am sure that using them in your case will be just a waste of time. That is why let us be straight. You are giving us what we want so we will not be forced to use less civilized ways." The strong red and blue armored Autobot narrowed his optics trying to notice any kind of reaction from the 'Con, but Soundwave seemed unbreakable.

Prime was against violence of any kind, and if he could, he would end this conversation and leave Soundwave be, but being the leader responsible for others' future he had to admit how much the right information could change things, and how many lives could it save.

Jazz put his servos on the table, glaring at the motionless 'Con

"We wan' the co-ordinates of En'gon mines, locations of caches, weap'nry develo'ment projects, and plans o' attack, everythin' you kno'! Better talk fas' 'Con, we're shor' on patience!"

Soundwave knew that lying wouldn't have worked because the Autobots must have been scanning her processor through a special mechanism that would detect any aspect of lying. As much as the Communication Officer didn't want to admit it, she just couldn't deceive this tech.

She also knew that the situation wasn't on her side as, sooner or later, the Autobots would quickly lose their patience completely… and most of them would be glad to do so. At the same time, if you can't change a situation then you need to change the way you look at said situation. That was exactly what Soundwave decided to do, as it was said before, the confusion and lack of knowledge the others have, gives you control over the situation. They wanted Decepticon to talk, and they wanted the truth, so Soundwave smiled deviously behind her visor as an idea appeared in her processor.

Images, numbers, symbols and whatnot soon started appearing on the screen. Jazz and Blaster were a bit taken aback as they hadn't been expecting to get the answers that fast but that was before everyone realized what the 'Con was up to.

"He is messing with us!" Ironhide snapped. But hey, Soundwave did offer the information… they wanted co-ordinates, so she complied! These were co-ordinates and locations of some bases and Energon mines, or better yet, Autobot bases and Energon mines. The information Soundwave produced could be useful when it comes to just how much the 'Cons knew about the Autobots, but this information was not a secret as it was never hidden from anyone. Still, the Autobots hadn't specified which ones they wanted exactly, had they?

The only thing that prevented Soundwave from getting a good punch was the presence of Optimus Prime, who was still serenely standing in front of the 'Con his servos crossed.

"Try again Soundwave."

Soundwave directed her visor at him and a light blue image appeared on the visor. It was a picture of mechanism that could be used to hack a Cybertronian's processor and transfer the information to another one.

"Hah! Nice try 'Con but we know that a Communication Officer's processor has security viruses which will affect the intruder. Do you think that we are that stupid?!" Blaster absolutely resented Soundwave. He was Communication Officer, just like her, and that meant usually facing each other, not personally of course -decoding security codes and intercepting information. You could call them eternal rivals, who were always trying to surpass their opponent in what seemed to be the equivalent of virtual combat.

Blaster's question didn't need to be answered BUT this was Blaster and Soundwave just couldn't help it. To not use such a great chance would really be a shame, so she turned her helm to face Blaster and then an innocent smiley face appeared on the visor, making her point very clear.

"You rusting piece of scrap metal-"Blaster didn't have opportunity to complete his insult as he was cut off receiving a message through the Comm. link.

"What-?!" he snapped pressing the button on his helm but suddenly his anger towards the 'Con changed and a look of surprise was etched on his faceplate. The mech looked at his leader with a look of concern in his optics, and then nodded curtly towards him. The other Autobots exchanged nervous and confused glances. Blaster explained to them over a group Comm. link and then within the next few moments, they all walked out leaving the Decepticon alone in the gray, box-like room.

Soundwave gave a sigh of relief, noting that the questioning will have to wait. There was no doubt in her processor that the Autobots had just received a call from a certain somebot, or rather… somecon... Megatron...

Cliffhanger!  
Dun, DuN, DUUUUN! (Don't offline us please!)

**Hey, so that's the rewrite of chapter 3 I've done for Alex!**

Don't forget to R&amp;R.  
(For the few who don't know what R&amp;R means: Rate &amp; Review)

We'd appreciate ideas for future chapters and if you have any thoughts or queries, just PM Alex or I and we will be sure to get back to you in no time at all!

Thanks 'Bots/'Cons/humans!

HUGS AND ENERGON GOODIES AND CANDY FOR EVERYBOT/CON/BODY!

*looks around worried and scared, no terrified*  
Me: Wait... where the frag is Ratchet and his wrenches?!  
*Ratchet comes hurling around the corner in his wrench-mobile*  
Uncle Ratchet: YOU'RE GIVING OUT LOTS OF FREE GOODIES AND CANDY?! YOU KNOW THE RULES! THAT'S TOO MUCH SUGAR!  
*Waves his biggest wrench above his helm in a hitting motion*  
Me: Slag it all... Oh Frag, RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!  
*We both run around comically while everybot on base is doubling over, laughing their afts off!*  
Me: HELP MEEEE!

Well, Till All Are One Bots!

All the Autobot's love from,  
The daughter of Optimus Prime,  
And the editor for Alexandra-Sasha,

~Pheonix Prime


	6. Chapter 4

And here is the next;))

* * *

"Well, well, Optimuse Prime. What a honor… I must admit that this time your actions impressed me." The conversation with Megatron has just started. _Prime,_ Blaster and Jazz were watching the image of Decepticon leader through the screen in the communication centre.

"First you dared to attack my Energon mine. Then you take my First Communication Officer hostage. What happened to so called nobility of yours?"

"We just returned what was ours Megatron. As for Soundwave… Your people were the ones to leave him on the battle field. We, on the other hand, saved his life. So stop judging and get to the point." Optimuse wasn't going to listing to Decepticon's speach; he didn't enjoy the conversation in the first place. A smirk appeared on Megatron's faceplate "Do not fool me Prime! The only reason why Soundwave is still alive is Autobots' need of information. But did you really think of getting it out of _him_?"

"This is not in your concern, is it Megatron?"

"Just admit it Prime, that is _Soundwave_. He is unbreakable and waist of time for you, we both know it."

"What are your suggestions then?" Optimuse crossed his servos.

"You are not the one to offline a prisoner. That I know for sure. Let him go before some of your fellow Autobots get captured. It's not that I am afraid that Soundwave will talk but I need his skills, so it would be pity loosing such a precious subordinate to you."

Optimuse narrowed his optics "Do not threaten me Megatron."

"Who said about threatening, I am warning that's all, but..." Desepticon's expression changed "You'd better think fast Prime. What kind of a leader would you be if others will get hurt because of your actions? You do care for your feckless soldiers, don't you?"

On that point Megatron cut the conversation and the screen went dark again. The threaten of attacking Autobots could become true but it was easier said than done. Optimuse was astonished by one fact: Decepticon leader made it clear- the only thing he cared were Soundwave's skills. Prime knew the way Megatron looked at his soldiers before but he thought that a least higher rancked 'Cons were valued. At the same time, may be this certainty towards Soundwave's coldness was the reason of Megatron not becoming upset.

Optimuse looked at Blaster and Jazz. "That went better then I expected…" admitted Autobot Communication Officer. Jazz just smirked "Megatron never cares much for his people and Soundwave isn't an exclusion…"

"Do you think he'll talk Optimuse?" Blaster turned to his leader. "Soundwave isn't a drone. Although Megatron wants to believe in his firmness and hard-sparkness I am sure that Soundwave isn't much different from others."

As the group of Autobots entered the room Decepticon was sitting in the same position. This time Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were also in and stopped by 'Con's both sides.

"Lets try again. No trics for this time. Coordinates, project, resources. NOW!" it wasn't usual for Jazz to loose his temper but this time he roared with impatience looking at his reflection in the visor. He wandered how could someone keep himself under such a good control surrounded by anamies and having no way to escape. Either Soundwave was a perfect actor or this 'Con indeed didn't have any feeling. Actually, Jazz doubted the last. The room silenced as all Autobots were impaling the Decepticon with their stares. Suddenly some kind of beeps were heared and light blue numbers and letters appeared on the visor once again. These were well known for Blaster... Some Decepticons' old information security codes. Blaster squeezed his servos into fists.

"These codes were changed long ago! Optimuse! Let's just get over this!" they all look at the leader their optics shining with impatience. Optimuse signed realising what needed to be done.

"This is your last chance Soundwave." Soundwave reacted by slowly moving the helm directing visor towards Prime. They heard the recording Decepticon played: first it was Optimuse's and then Sideswipe's voice "Autobot are trying to bring peace...Prime will need someone to bit the information out of him, won't he?..."

"BWAMG!" Soundwave flew and hardly collapsed on the flore. It was Ironhide, whose punch met Decepticon's helm and even Autobot's comrades surprisingly looked at him. "That's it." the warrior said not going to listen as Prime was being offenced. "Hide, we needed to make him talk, not offline him." Blaster noticed and it was when they heard a sound of compressed air being released. They looked at Soundwave, who was lying on right side and trying to sit up leaning on servos. It seemed like the left clamp of the visor was broken and a dent from the perscudsive power also appeared on the help. That gave Jazz an idea "You know what, I've always wondered what is under that visor."

This wards made Decepticon freeze and that was a signal for Autobots. Soundwave leaped as twins gripped Decepticon's arms, while Ironhide grabbed his neck and chassis to stop 'Con from struggling. They did it! They managed to find one of the most unbreakable Desepticon Officer's weak poin! Spundwave's weak point!

Jazz came close to the visor "Are you going to talk now?" but Desepticon started struggling even more so Autobot Officer looked at his leader waiting for command. Optimuse narrowed his optics and nodded. Jazz started taking the mask off, but it was kept on by the second clamp. Soundwave was trying hard to get free but the strength wasn't enough and Jazz's digits were grabbing and pooling the mask by both sides. The second clamp clicked and the mask stayed in Autobot's servos.

Everyone looked at Desepticon

Delicate white faceplate with cheeks hidden under the side of the head guard bordering where the visor would be. The light blue energon was now comming from the damaged cheek. This was caused by dents, which appeared after the punch. A bit more energon could also be noticed near the blue optic brow and mouth. The chin was also slightly hidden under the bottom of the head protector. Bright different colored optics were directed nowhere trying to avoid Autobots' looks. The right one was sky blue and the left was light green. Then some shining drops appeared and escaped beautiful optics making their way down.

After several clicks, Ironhide, who didn't have apportunity to see the faceplate as he was still halding Soundwave, broke the silence "What?!" he asked looking at expressions of other, so did the twins and then exchanged confused looks. Autobots were stuck on their peds. Jazz and Blaster were taken back, their jaws dropped. They were looking at the 'Con optics widen in disbelief. Thruogh the comlink Autobots heard Mirage falling from his sit. It was obvious that 'Bots sitting behind the glass wall were also shocked. Optimuse was surprised as much as others were but showed this less then they did.

Blaster, who didn't take his optics from Soundwave, managed to give a short unswer, which was more like a question."A-a f-femme?"

Ironhide raised his opticbrow and the realization hit him as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe quickly looked at Soundwave. The next moment three warriors released Desepticon and Soundwave collapsed on her knees leaning on servos, which were still chained. Some of the neck cables appeared to be damaged. Her helm was slightly turned right, servos squeezed into fists, optics not leaving the floor.

The twins spranged back still not believing in what they were seeing. They exchange 'this-can't-be-possible' looks and looked at their older comrades.

Ironhide watched his leader with 'so-what-are-we-doing-now' expression. Optimuse narrowed his optics still looking at Soundwave. "Jazz." he called for his officer "Jazz." Prime repeated louder trying to get attention from 'Bot. Jazz flinched returning to reality and turned to his leader. "Would you return the visor." he asked making Soundwave's bright optics widen. She raised her gaze and looked at him with disbelief. Jazz made a look at the visor he was holding and handed it to the femme, who was now facing him. She looked at her visor and gladly took it back hastily putting it on and then directing her gaze away.

"Leave us." Prime ordered. They all looked at the leader for several ckilcks and started leaving the room as Soundwave sit still. As they were alone, Optimuse handed his servo to her but was ignored and Soundwave slowly stood up and looked at Autobot, who gestured her to sit. She made her way to the chair and sit down. Prime rubed his optics and signed.

"Does Megatron know?" was the first question he asked. Soundwave shook her helm giving negative unswer. Optimuse waited for Mirage, who was checking Soundwave's unswer by a special detector. "That's true." he heard through the comlink. That was the first straight unswere they got from Soundwave. Prime continued "Does anybody know?" Soundwave turned on the recording."Count as done Boss!" it was Rumble's voice.

"Your simbiots...All of them?" Soundwave nodded.

Optimuse thought for a moment. "Ironhide come in." he said thought the comlink. The warrior entered the room and waited for command. "Accompany Soundwave back to the cell." Ironhide waited for her to stand up and then opened the door. Decepticon went out and was met by the twins. Ironhide started leading the group as the twins were following at Soundwave's back.

Optimuse stood there looking at them leave. It seemed like Autobots were now going to deal with more then they expected.

* * *

Here is the one you've been waiting for so long!)) I managed to finish it faster then others because I had been waiting for it as well. I was a bit sad explaining her damages but this needed to be done.

I will add Soundwave's thoughts about her visor being taken off in later chapters. And what others think about what they managed to find out;)

Did you enjoy it?

So... What do you think is going to happen next?;)


	7. Chapter 5

Unlike Rumble and Frenzy, Soundwave's other simbiots, especially flyers, almost didn't have any limitations in entrance to different part of the Decepticon base. They were counted more like beasts, like pet - loyal servants of their master. As long as they didn't bring any annoyance, Megatron didn't mind their presence. And that was enough.

A condor transformer flew in the command centre. He made a circle high in the air and landed at the back of Decepticon leader's throne. The roof of the room was high, walls were covered by screens and typing pannels by their side, Drons working on each of them. Same as in most of Decepticon base's parts, it was darkly inside, while blue and white light coming from the screens was slightly illuminating the place. The War Lord was sitting in his throne, chin leaned on his servo, attention turned to the huge screens in front of him. His optics were narrowed, as he attentively listened to Shockwave standing by the screens.

Starscreem was at his leader's left, his servos crossed at his back, attention turned towards the screens aswell. The Decepticons' Second in Command rolled his optics seeing Soundwave's pet landing at his leader's thron. The fortune made him the gratest present by geting rid of this 'faceplateless Drone'. Soundwave was the one he hated the most, this 'Con was the only Decepticon, except Megatron, of course, that he could't control. The Communication Officer was also the Third in Command and, although being lower raked then Starscreem, it was always the seeker, who felt being watched. But Soundwave, or better say his skills were valued by Megatron, and the seeker had to admit on that. Still, Starscreem could have been called anything but not a fool, that was one of his reasons being The Second in Command. He knew that you should watch for the quite ones and their simbiots... They were Soundwave's optics and audience. Strascreem knew why the bird was here.

"Report me as soon as you get some progress in the project, Shockwave."

"Of course my Lord."

"You may leave." the scientist respectfully nodded and made his way out, Lazerbeak's angry optics not taking their attention from him. Shockwave looked at the condor just for a cklick and then ignored the gaze. This Decepticon was skilled and clever. If there was someone able to handle Soundwave's job, it would be Shockwave. For now, he was valued as a scientist but Lazerbeak knew that he was a threat.

The bird looked at Megatron, who seemed a bit bored so condor decided to use the moment.

"Lord Megatron, excuse my curiosity, but are there any news about Soundwave?" Lazerbeak stooped down his long neck closer the Decepticon leader's helm.

"Not yet, Lazerbeak. But everything is under control." Control?! What kind of control is that?! "But...I was informed that-"

"Soundwave can take care of himself for now. We'll deal with Autobots as soon as we get a chance." Megatron stated cutting bird's sentence.

"But-"

"Do you suspect you master's strength?" the voice was becoming irritated.

"Of course no, my Lord." Lazerbeak signed silenced. There seemed to be no use in this conversation. Megatron wouldn't even listen.

"If you simbiots are so concerned about your master, why haven't your twin and this useless femmling bat prevent Soundwave from being captured. They should have worked better and now we are, who has to deal with rescueing your master." If looks could offline, Starscreem's spark would be blown out already. The seeker accused two simbiots, while the fact that others didn't bother to help the highly ranked officer, of course, was forgotten to be mentioned. In addition, did he just call Ratbat useless?! She was like a younger sister for them and, although, the femmling could get on Lazerbeak's nerves sometimes, noone could talk about her this way!

"And what did others do to prevent the Communcation Officer from being taken hostage? They were following your orderes, commandor."

"You dare to blame me, bird!?"

"Enough!" Megaton roared making both flinch."If you are going to argue with a simbiot, Starscreem, then do it somewhere else." this made the two silence but now it was Starscreem to impale Lazerbeak with his gaze. 'I am just losing time here' the condor thought and took up in the air leaving the command centre. He hoped that Ravage managed to find anything usefull. Soundwave needed them and he wasn't going to just sit and wait for Decepticons to start acting.

Decepticon prisoner was being led thruogh the corridors again. Saying that the interrogation went bad wouldn't be enough. _Soundwave_ could still feel the pain in her helm and soaring damages, which appeared after Ironhide's strong punch. But she had been ready for this, especially after playing the provocative recording that made the warrior lose his temper.

They made it clear- she had her last try. Since Soundwave wasn't going to tell them anything, she decided to at least show _her_ idea about Autobots' true way of doing business. She knew that their patience ended and was ready for facing them. But the plan changed when 'Bots heard that broken the clamp of her visor let out some compressed air. Soundwave wasn't prepared for what happened next. They took her visor off and with that they found out the secret, she has been hiding for so long.

The moment Jazz gave an idea of taking her mask made the femme lose control. Soundwave showed her weakness and paid for it. Still, she understood that they would have taken the visor off, even if she hadn't shown any reaction.

Of course, being surrounded by your enemies wasn't the most comfortable situation; still, them not having the ability to see her emotions made the femme feel more confident. When the visor was taken, Soundeave wished she could vanish. She wasn't good at hiding her emotions. Actually, she never needed to be, as the visor was doing this job perfectly well. Without her masks he femme just didn't know how to act, how to hide herself from them. That made her afraid. It was the first time Soundwave felt so unprotected. One more thing femme couldn't believe was that she let drops of cooler escape her optics.

They all saw it.

Her being able to feel, to be confused, to be scared... Her being fragile. Like being the femme wasn't enough...

Thanks to Optimuse Prime, the visor was returned...Why? She had no idea. Soundwave was more then surprised when Jazz was ordered to give it back. Yes, they took her visor in the first place, but she felt glad to have her faceplate protector back. Otherwise, the femme would have to continue facing them without it.

When Optimuse started questioning her there wasn't need to hide the truth. Lying wouldn't change anything. But Soundwave was surprised again because the only thing Autobot leader asked was if Megatron or anyone else knew. She could clearly seen that Autobots were astonished. May be Prime decided to stop questioning to develop another method of interrogation. May be they would use racket... May be Soundwave could use their shock as her advantage...

Soundwave understood that nothing would be the same now. But this wasn't the end.

One thing she was sure about. It wasn't long before Megatron finds out the truth. He scorned femmes telling that they were weak creatures. The only thing he admitted was that they were able to distract mechs making them weak as well. Soundwave wasn't weak. Actually, she was the brightest refutation of Megatron's idea. She couldn't be sure what The War Lord's reaction would be. But if he loses his temper, her simbiots will be the first to face him. Soundwave wouldn't let that happen. Femme didn't have much energy, but it was going to be lower. She needed to act fast.

Soundwave remembered walking through this corridor when 'Bots took her for questioning. There would be a small electricity controlling pannel... Soundwave looked around not moving her visor so Autobots wouldn't notice. There were several doors, while entrances to other corridors would be later. If she was correct, the second one was leading to the lounge where she should be able to find another hall leading to the main entrance of the base. Soundwave remembered this from some base plans, which Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw once managed to get, but she knew that the plans weren't perfectly correct.

She will have to improvise.

Servocuffs were still on, but ,being a highly ranked officer, Soundwave knew several ways to get rid of them.

The twins were aiming at femme's back not leaving their optics from the 'Con. Soundwave needed to distract three Autobots surrounding her.

As they were passing the illumination controlling panel, Decepticon suddenly collapsed on the floor.

The three activated their blasters surprised by what has just happened.

"What's wrong?!" Sunstreaker nervously asked his brother.

"I think he's out." Sideswipe said lowering his blaster.

"You meant 'she'." Sunny corrected and realized how weird his words sounded. They still weren't used to the crazy idea of Soundwave being a femme... Autobots didn't have apportunity to exchange their thought about this situation because Optimuse's conversation with Soundwave was too short. They didn't have enough time to deal with their surprise, let alone to talk about the situation...

"Quite, you two." ordered Ironhide, deactivating his blaster and kneeling to have a better look at the 'Con, while Soundwave was motionlessly lying on her right side.

"Looks like you punched him-... her too hard." Sunstreaker reminded about what had happened not long ago, but he was silenced by Ironhide's gaze. The Weapon Expert returned his attention to the femme, not being sure what to do. Hothead could be right... He punched the 'Con hardly enough, but now it appeared that Soundwave was a femme, and this information made him feel guilty. Believing that the so called hardsparked Desepticon Communication Officer was now helplessly, like a weakened youngling lying in front of him was so unthinkable. And Soundwave being her, being a gentle creation - a femme... Too many questions were appearing in the processor.

The way Ironhide imagined Soundwave's personality turned upside down.

He let it go for now and He pressed the bottom on his helm.

_**At the way to the Command centre.**_

"So... How did it go?" Ratchet met Optimuse on their way to the Command centre. He hadn't heard about what happened during the questioning process yet, but looking at his friend, medic could say that something went wrong. "Soundwave didn't talk, did he? Have you mentioned that Megatron wasn't going to retrieve him soon?"

"No. We were going to... But..." Optimuse stopped walking and looked at his friend. "Ratchet, when you scanned Soundwave's damages... Did you notice something unusual?"

Ratchet raised his opticbrow "Well, no. Nothing weird, why are you asking?"

"And wasn't there anything strange in the protoform structure?" Prime continued.

"Protoform itself wasn't seriously damaged; I didn't even need to take the armor off." Ratchet knew Prime too well, and it was clear that something was troubling his friend's processor. "Optimuse, why are you asking this? What happened?"

"The questioning went not as we expected... Ironhide lost his temper and punched Soundwave in helm breaking the clamp in the visor. Jazz suggested taking it off, and Soundwave finally reacted but refused to talk... We took the visor off."

"You did!? So?" Ratchet was more then surprised. Soundwave was the Decepticon, whom you couldn't imagine without his visor - it was like 'Con's real faceplate. Being one of the most known Desepticons, Soundwave could also be called the most mysterious one. Of course Ratchet didn't believe in 'Con not having a faceplate under his mask, he knew that was impossible but still, Soundwave without the visor seemed a bit strange.

"Soundwave is a femme." Optimuse decided to do it short. Ratchet looked at Prime and blinked two times. He stayed still for several seconds and gave a short laughter.

"Hah, Optimuse! Nice one. I was close to believe you!" still with a smile on, he suddenly freezed seeing Prime's 'this-wasn't-a-prank' look and medic's optics widen giving his faceplate a silly expression.

"You aren't kidding, are you?"

Optimuse signed "I wish I did."

"S-soundwave - a femme? But… Primuse! How's that possible?!"

"Incredible, right? You should have seen faceplates of others when Jazz managed to take the visor off." Optimuse slightly smiled remembering the momment and continued walking with Ratchet at his left.

"But how didn't my scanners detect that? She must have a special programming to prevent the correct scanning...Wait! Does Megatron know?!"

"He doesn't. Mirage checked the scanners - her answer was true. Only her simbiots are awarded."

"Well, they are her simbiots... What is it, Ironhide?" Ratchet was cut by recieving a call from the warrior.

"_Ratchet we need you at the P7.4 corridor."_

"What happened?"

_"Soundwave. 'Con just collapsed on the floore!" medic mommentally stoped his optics widened in surprise._

"What did you do to her!?" Ratchet snapped with an angry voice.

"_That's not me! Wait? You already know?"_

"Ironhide!"

'I'm telling you, she just crashed! Looks unconscious, I'm not sure.'

"Don't move her. I am coming."

_**Back in the corridor P7.4**_

Sunstreaker kneeled and looked at Soundwave "May be we should take the visor off..." and the moment he was going to do so, Ironhide catched his servo. Yellow armored bot tried to look in displeased warrior's optics as ingenuously as he could.

"Do not. Even. Think about it." Ironhide warned narrowing his optics.

"Why not?" the younger one tried again.

"You are not touching this visor. We are waiting for Ratchet."

"Come on Hide... Don't you want to see her faceplate again?" Sideswipe, who was standing by their side crossed his servos and questionably looked at older warrior.

"No interest."

Red armored Autobot gave him a look of disbelieve as Sunstreaker rolled his optics hearing Hide's unconvincing answer.

"Ow! Don't be- agh!?" Two yellow and black armored Autobots felt a hard punch in their faceplates and losing balance collapsed on the floor. They onlined their optics just to see Sideswipe landing on their helms and a shadow flash by side. A click, and the figure was already by the wall, and the next moment sharp digits pierced the cover sheet of the electricity controlling panel. Sparks rushed, the illumination started blinking and the corridor went dark, the only light coming from some sparks still shining by the panel.

"Where's 'Con?" Sunstreaker jumped glancing through the darkness, his optics and activated blaster shining in the gloom.

"She fooled us!" Sideswipe snapped standing up on his peds.

"Prawl! Turn on the alarm! 'Con escaped!" Ironhide roared trough the comlink and siren filled out the base.

This one was longest for now) Thanks for your comments, everyone). I tried to give as much answeres as I could.

It might not be very thrilling chapter, sorry for that((

How do you think, is Soundwave going to manage to make off the base?

Your ideas are waited for!))))))


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

A figure waited in the corner hidden by the shadow, while a group of four running Autobots passed by and disappeared turning to another corridor. Their steps were still heard when Soundwave's visor blinked as she stepped out of the hidden spot and continued her way.

The whole base was searching for her.

Siren has stopped not long ago. Lights were still blinking in the gray metallic walled corridors of this area. Soundwave acted simply but very clever. Autobots even helped her by being distructed by their own talk. Who would have thought that fooling them might be that easy? However, Soundwave knew it was just the beginning. Making off the secured base couldn't be easy, even for her. The energy level was decreasing slowly and she hadn't even strated the action yet. Time was warking agains her.

Soundwave was a Decepticon. How much truble could a 'Con bring being inside of the Autobot base?.. More than you can imagine. Distruction, assailing and what not. Still, most of the possible actions would lead to Decepticon's captivity or might even end up by deactivation. But Soundwave was skilled and clever. If the femme wanted to make Autobots wish they had never captured her, she would use one or two tricks of hers. That was why 'Bots were trying hard to find her. The First Communication Officer was counted as one of the most loyal Decepticons, but was she that loyal as everyone thought? Actually, Soundwave has made her best to make others think that way. Unexpected, right? She wasn't loyal to Megatron. No. And she would never risk her life trying to cause distraction while being on her anomy's base.

Soundwave not being loyal to Megatron, was a difficult thing to imagine. The stereotype of this 'Con's loyalty was too strong, as well as other ones were. These stereotypes gave her a stabile reputation, they gave her power and they gave safety as much as it could be gotten.

It didn't matter that others thought about Soundwave the way they did. This wrong beliefs were their own mistake.

As for Soundwave, she didn't accept most of Decepticon's ideals and ideas. She had her own processor to think and analyze what was happening in the world around her. Her becoming a 'Con was a long story... A lot has happened and this femme started playing using her own rules, while only her simbiots new about this... Then why didn't she give Autobots the information they wanted? There were several reasons...

Right now, she needed to get rid of the servocuffs preventing the transforming ability.

She prepared the long sharp digits and plunged them in the weak spot of fastenings. Pulling servos in different sides created the needed strain and cracks widened. Several moves and the wall hitting that followed made enough damage for the details. Servocuffs collapsed on the floor and Soundwave was free to move.

The corridor she was approaching should have been leading to the lounge. Soundwave hoped that was the right one.

She quickly turned the corner and her spark flinched.

The femme made a step back. Three Autobots in the centre of the corridor. HotRod, Blurr, Cliffjumper. Was no time to react. Their blasters were already activated aiming at her.

"Servos up, 'Con." Blurr ordered his optics narrowed. It felt like the time has stopped. Decepticon had no way to escape. But... Soundwave straightened up. Making blasters providently brighten more, the thin servo moved reaching the visor. There was one thing that could change the situation in Soundwave's favor. The confusion of others may bring you control over the situation... Soundwave breaved out trying to cool her engine and relax her spark. Compressed air was released and the visor was off.

Other Autobots haven't have opportunity to find out about what happened during the interrogation yet.

And now... Was this a femme standing in front o them?!

The three was startled, lost, with disbeliev looking in bright different colored optics as Soundwave made two slow steps in their direction. Then, fast as a lightning, the femme slided to their side and passed by, somehow knocking 'Bots from their peds. The visor was on again and entrance to the lounge was reached in several clicks.

Soundwave heard the 'Fire' command as she rushed inside and was now standing on the platform of the second floor of the room. There were some Autobots, probably not soldiers because right now they were supposed to be searching for her. As the shots were heard everyone's attention turned to the platform. Soundwave didn't have time to see their reaction as she ignored the ladder at her left and jumped over the servo-rails transforming in the air not reaching the ground. The jet ascended and made a circle under the roof avoiding the lasers trying to knock her down. Soundwave wasn't a seeker. She was one of the rare grounder transformers, who became an owner of flying ability by getting special details. Hers were the special wing-like details fixed on her servos which transformed into the wings. The details have been damaged and and were covered with dents making it more difficult for Soundwave to control her flight. But being able to fly out was already a great luck.

The femme detected her way for escape and making a maneuver in the air she dived down, almost reaching the floor. She flew in the other corridor creating the wind and sound of the air being swished by her wings. Then the access to the other area was seen. Soundwave ascended and was under the roof again.

The place was huge. Here were different mechanisms, equipment and weapons.

This was the place Soundwave had been trying to reach, she was now by the massive main gates of the base.

Jet was making circles in the air trying to avoid sots coming from the ground. Autobots wouldn't give her a chance to open the exit... Soundwave had to act bluntly.

She spotted one young Autobot, who seemed to have no weapons. This was FirstAid, the red armored medic, one of the youngest Autobots of the base.

FirstAid flinched and started running as the Decepticon was now flying in his direction. Soundwave transformed flying over him and landed in two steps away. Young bot had no chance against a skilled Decepticon. Soundwave grabbed him, her sharp digits pressing his neck cables.

Autobots stop fire. They were just aiming at the 'Con as Soundwave wars coldly facing them with shocked FirstAid in her grip.

"Take your servos off m!" young bot couldn't believe that he let himself to be captured. But he was young and he was not a warrior, so his attempt to get free was stopped by Soundwave's digits being pressed harder. FirstAid had heard about Soundwave and how dangerous this 'Con was. He saw Autobots stop and thir looks of warridness and anger. He knew they wouldn't risk his life and it felt awful to be used for their manipulation.

Soundwave could feel youngling's spark worked fast. He was scared but he was her only way out.

This was when three vehicles drove in and transformed. These were Ironhide, Ratchet and Optimuse Prime. Chief medic's optics widened as he so his youngest auxiliary in Decepticons grip. "FirstAid?! Let him go now!" Ratchet clenched his fists but was stopped by Optimuse.

Soundwave was coldly looking at Prime and played the recording of Shockwave's voice.

"Gates."

The Autobot leader could see Soundwave's tiredness, although she tried to hide it as much as she could. Her energy levels were now 15.7%. Optimuse was amazed by the femme's stamina and self-control. But he remembered her faceplate when the visor was taken off and several drops that escaped her optics. The way they imagined Soundwave's personality had fully changed. It was so opposite to Soundwave they used to know.

Optimuse had always believed that not all Decepticons were evil. He believed that everyone deserved a chance to change. He believed that not all of them were as they seemed. And Soundwave could appear to be the proof.

Prime and Ratchat wondered why Soundwave was doing the attempt to escape. They knew that she won't be able to make even the way back to the Decepticon territories having so less energy and they knew that Soundwave also was realized this fact.

"Soundwave, you know this is meaningless. You won't be able to make even half of the way." Optimuse made a good point but reaching the base wasn't her plan.

"Gates." Soundwave repeated this time demonstarating her free servo with sharp digits prepared.

Everyone waited for Prime. Optimus would never risk the youngling's life.

"RedAlert, open the gates." he ordered stlii looking at Soundwave. RedAlert walked to controlling panel and made the mechanisms work. The huge gates started sliding with a roar revealing Soundwave's way out. As Autonots didn't stop aiming, Soundwave walked to the exit not turning her back to them and dragging FirstAid in her grip.

The next moment Decepticon released him, transformed and flew out leaving them all behind.

"What just happened?!" shouted Skids

"Yah, since when do we let 'Cons fly around?!" his twin, Mudflup agreed and they both glanced at Ironhide their servos crossed but the warrior just rolled his optics and ignored the two.

"You ok, kid?" Whilejack asked FirstAid, who was still sitting on his knees looking out of the gates. Young bot surprisingly turned his helm at the white armored wrecker.

"I'm fine." he answered quickly standing up trying to collect himself as his tutor was comming closer.

Optimuse was standing still, as JetFire run to his leader's side. "Should we bring him back?" Flyers were already waiting for command. Even if they didn't use force, Soundwave would run out of energy very soon. Was she trying to shorten the distance for sending some kind of a signal or may be 'Con headed to a safe place Autobots didn't know about and to wait there for help...

"Go. But, JetFire, do not use force unless it is required. Soundwave will have to make a landing in a short time." the 'Bot nodded and took off leading other jets out.

Koan, Decepticon base.

"Progress?" Rumble asked Frenzy leaning on the back of his chair. They were both in Soundwave's personal office of the Communication Centre by the side of a computer with a big screen.

"Nothing. Noth-ing! I just don't know what else to try! There's no useful info, while security codes are either not correct either just can't be decoded!" Frenzy roared closing his faceplate by servos. They have been trying to find something that could be helpful in retrieving Soundwave. Unfortunately, information they had wouldn't be enough and nothing new could be found.

"Come on, Frenzy, you can do it, just try again."

"And why are you just standing here?! Do something!"

"Do what? You're the hacker, not me! Communications are my limit."

Ratbats voice was heard from the entrance "But it was you, who helped Soundwave with the last programming."

"Ratbat, you're supposed to be on a lookout!" Rumble reminded. The three was not supposed to be here but they needed to use Soundwave's computer. The femmling flew up and landed on Rumble's shoulder clinging with her wing talons.

"Ah, please. Who is going to check this place. And even if someone comes what you want me to do with him?"

"Don't know, may be distract him and give us some time to hide!"

"Guys, you're not helping!" Frenzy interrupted them.

"You three will never make a good spy..." Lazerbeaks voice came making them all flinch. They hadn't noticed three older simbiots enter the room.

"How long have been standing there?" the femmling shyly asked looking at Buzsaw with a childish smile.

"Your voices can be heard even from the corridor." the bird noticed disapprovingly but not strictly looking at her.

"Is getting a bit crowded here..." Rumble noticed rubbing his helm.

"Did you manage to find something?" asked Lazerbeak.

"No, nothing useful. You?"

"Megatron is stupidly stubborn. He didn't even listen to me."

"Yes, looks like we are on our own." his twin agreed.

"Plan: Rumble, Frenzy continue - mission: investigation. Buzsaw: with me. We will try to contact Soundwave. Fact: distance must be shortened. Possible success: 20%"

"What's your plan, Ravage. We can't contact Soundwave through the comlink."

"Not comlinc. Sparkbond. The shorter distance required."

"We're going to Autobots' base?!"

"As close as it is needed to re-establish the bond."

"I'm coming with you!" Lazerbeak stated.

"Negative."

"Positive! I'm not going to wait here, Ravage!" the condor's red optics blazed looking at panther, who was sitting infron of him and firmly looking in bird.

"Lazerbeak: you must control your temper. Fact: not succeeded yet." Buzsaw made a step back as Rumble and Frenzy enchanted worried looks. If one of the two oldest simbiots didn't stop, this conversation wouldn't end well. Ravage was the one, who's orders weren't discussed. The cat was clever and strong and his self-control deserved respect. Being wise he realized that if they meet Autobot's during their mission Lazerbeak might make the situation worse.

"Ravage, I have to come and I will." The panther's optics were narrowed and his tail slightly twitched. Lazerbeak was the one who never leaved Soundwave's side as long as it wasn't for a mission, so her absence affected him the most.

"Plan changed. Lazerbeak, Buzsaw, prepare for a mission. Leaving: now." older condor and others looked at Ravage with disbelief. They didn't expect that cat would change his mind. Lazerbeak thankfully looked him and got a nod in response.

"Be careful." Ratbat waved with her wing as the three was leaving.

"We will. Good luck with searching." Buzsaw smiled turning back at three youngling and went out.

"Are you going to help me now?" Frenzy crossed his servos looking at Rumble.

"Alright, alright! I'll try my best! Just show me where to begin."

* * *

So... What do you think?))


	9. Chapter 7

You asked for the next, here it is;)) man! It takes so long to write even a short part, why?!

* * *

Chapter 7.

Soundwave was flying over the area covered with small canyons, close to the ground so the landing won't be that hard when the low energy levels shut her engines down. Autobots were on her tail, far but coming closer. Soundwave knew that they would catch her again but she hadn't even thought off getting away in the first place. The only thing she was trying to do was to reach her simbiots through the spark bond but for doing that she needed to shorten the distance. Unlike communication links, spark bond couldn't be intercepted and blocked. The connection could be weakened by different factors but as long as the bond wasn't cut the communication ability could be re-established. Soundwave just hoped she could make it soon and that is when she felt it. Ravage, Lazerbeak, Buzsaw. She was too far but them hearing her was possible...  
\- Ravage. Order: leave the base! The visor was taken. Autobots know. Take others and leave!-  
Soundwave heard her engines slow down, she started loosing the height. The femme transformed in the air, landed on the ground and fell on her knees. Flying made Soundwave lose all energy she had left. But this wasn't for nothing. Ravage got the message.  
She didn't know what would Decepticons think about her being a femme. Would Megatron except a femme and let her on such an important position, would he except a femme being in command, would he believe that a femme was strong enough not to give Autobots the information she had? Would he except being wrong telling that femmes were worse then meches? Would he except the fact that the 'Con, who had once nearly beaten him on the arena, was a femme?  
Soundwave heard jet engines over her and felt the ground shacked as Autobots transformed and landed around.

* * *

Ravage was running on the dusty orange grounded flat land, while his two companions flew over him. They were getting close to the canyon.  
-Ravage.- the massage gotten through the spark bond made panther suddenly stop by making a drift.

Soundwave.

The birds also felt the connection and landed by his side. They were too far, but perhaps because of their three sparks being close the massage was gotten. Unfortunately, they didn't have ability to answer back. Three simbiots exchanged looks of uncertainty.

The order was clear. Get others and leave. Autobots have found out...

The next moment Lazerbeak took off and started flying towards the canyon.  
"Buzsaw!" Ravage commanded running after the older condor.  
"Lazerbeak, wait!" younger condor shouted reaching his twin, then got him making both start falling down. As they were close to the ground yellow opticed bird released his brother and when Lazerbeak was ready to rise again Ravage jumped in the air catching him with his claws and pressed the bird to the ground.  
"Let go of me!" Lazerbeak angrily roared trying to get free.  
"Lazerbeak, calm down." Buzsaw pleased looking at two.  
"She needs our help! Don't you get it?!"  
"Lazerbeak. The order is clear." Ravage said his cold look directed to bird's optics.  
"Forget it! I'm not leaving her alone!"  
"Think, Lazerbeak!" cat's voice was not as calm as it used to "They either offline you, either use to make Soundwave talk! Is that what you want?! " these ward made the condor stop struggling and look straightly at panther's optics. "We need to get others to safety in case of Megatron won't be pleased with a news. If the things go wrong we will be the only ones who can save Soundwave both from Autobots _and_ Decepticons." Lazerbeak sighed admitting that Ravage was right. What is more, now he could see that Ravage was worried as much as he was but being the one in charge, he couldn't let his emotions to get the control. And Lazerbeak would help his 'brother' with this responsibility from now one.

Yes, he wanted to act but first they had to get their family to safety. Seeing that condor got the point Ravage released him.  
"Forgive my temper. You are right." Ravage thankfully nodded, while Buzsaw smiled "Lose you processor again and we will gladly repeat the lesson, Lazer."  
"Since when are _you_ teaching me?" Lazerbeak looked at his younger brother with a smirk and two went up in the air. As much as they wanted to continue the way to the canyon, the three headed back to the base. They had some job to be done.

* * *

Sorry, it's a bit short.


	10. Read this) and suggest

Hellow, everyone)

The next chapter will have a lot of conversations between characters, that is why I decided to ask you for:

1) writing me,who would you like to see in this story but pease add some descriptions of their looks or personalities and from which universe they are(I can't know ALL transformer characters, right?)

2) how do you think would different transformers react on Soundwave being a femme? (details would be good. Don't right 'they will e surprised', of course they will;)

3)BUT PLEASE let us be civilized - no dirty ideas! Ok. them I won't even try to read!

Pall these will help me make the story more interesting and fun))

Waiting! Thanks


	11. Chapter 8

And again, one longer chapter)

DO YOU IMAGINE HOW MUCH TIME I SPENT ON WRITING IT?!

I added a better discription of Rumble's and Frenzy's looks. I can't imagine them as the way they look in cartoons and the movie. They're kids in this fanfic.

Hope you'll like 'new' twins)

* * *

"Alarm! Someone's coming!" Ratbat loudly whispered looking through the split in the doorway. She flinched away as the figures came closer and landed on Rumble's back timidly looking from his shoulder. Twins stood up from their seats and freeze not knowing what to do. Rumble looked at his younger brother with 'we are offlined' look but Frenzy just shock his helm commanding him not to make any kind of noise. They heard someone talk behind the door and then it slide open.

Shockwave and Starscreem entered the room. The two stopped their conversation as noticed three youngling looking at them with their optics wide. Starscreem's expression turned to the most unpleased one as he gazed at them with fire in his optics and roared making the younglings flinch "What are you doing here?!"

The three exchanged nervous looks "We... Ehm..."

"You are not allowed in this sector." Shockwave coldly stated but this wards made Frenzy's all fear disappear.

"This is Soundwave's office!" the youngling shouted.

How dared they! Frenzy could see what these two was up to: Soundwave wasn't around anymore, Shockwave being the first candidate to take her place, was already looking forward to his new position and as for Starscreem, he was the 'Con who would help Shockwave in reaching this aim. For the Decepticon Second in Command having one of his bots on such a high position and at the same time getting rid of Soundwave, the 'Con who always messed up with his plans, was a grate advantage.

"Your master hasn't been around for a while and you don't have permission to be here without his presence! Now, get out of my site, before I make you pay for not obeying the orders!" Starscreem commanded pointing to the exit. Frenzy was glancing at the 'Con with his optics narrowed but Rumble brought him back by pushing his shoulder and nodding towards the door. Frenzy eyed Decepticons for several clicks and walked out with Rumble hurriedly pulling him out with the hope of avoiding any trouble.

The three quickly reached Soundwave's and their chamber not meeting anyone in the corridors and were now in twin's room.

"Argh, this is useless!" Frenzy mumbled letting himself to fall on his berth his faceplate down. He was tired after make researches for so long and not getting any results was making it worse. "They won't do a thing for retrieving Soundwave! Guys were right, we're on our own." he turned on his back and leaned on his arms lifting his chassis a bit upper then looked a Ratbat and Rumble sitting on the second berth.

"And do you know what's the worst? These traitors take the advantage of this situation. "

"Well, we both know you can't call boss as the most loyal either..."

"We're the only ones who know that, _and_ Soundwave's reasons aren't selfish. At least boss uses her power to keep Meg's temper under control... We both remember how many times she stopped him from sacrificing our own soldiers. Bot! She even saved this Autobots from being terminated for hundreds of times!" Frenzy fell on his berth again as Rumble continued,"Yeh, and the coolest thing's that no one noticed! Seriously, how's boss doing that?! Sometimes I think Soundwave's the only 'Con here whose processor's workin'." youngling made his siblings giggle at his ward and he smiled leaning to the wall.

Frenzy was lying on his back, left servo hanging down from the berth. He was still very young and not a strongly built bot, with a light gray protoform and a white faceplate. His optics weren't actually red but orange colored and were now covered by gauzy yellow visor, which Frenzy has just made to slide down from his helmet. The helmet was round and red, with white color at the edges and a small black antenna near the fastening, which made the visor slide up and down. Frankly speaking, the headprotector looked a bit similar to the ones humans use for mountain skiing. The youngling didn't have a massive armor; it was flatter and thinner than older transformers had. The armor was red with white and black details and some attritions on the helm, servos and knees, which was normal for a mech youngling. Frenzy had red glove-like armor reaching his elbow and red armor on his hands. There was also a small screen like gadget on his left hand as his own computer. One more thing he used was a small case with instruments fixed on the belt at his right. Peds were the same red color with white and black elements and without any special details because he and his brother didn't have ability to transform into vehicles: they were young and were counted as simbiots. But honestly, unlike flyers, they couldn't transform to become a part of Soundwave's armor. Still there were several reasons for them getting this title. First, that made Soundwave responsible for all their actions and mistakes, which meant protecting twins from punishments. Second, being simbiots meant getting orders from one 'master' even if it meant mishandling other orders and again all responsibility was on Soundwave.

As far as Rumble was conserned, he was almost similar to Frenzy but looked a bit stronger then his twin. The armor was not red but blue with a light blue gauzy visor on his helm and his optics were orange color as well. There were also different tools and small cases on his belt.

"Guys, I wonder how would Autobots react if they knew that we and Soundwave are more like a... neutrals." Ratbat suddenly asked.

"Hehe! First, I don't think they'll eva' believe and second, if they did, that wouldn't change much. Autobots and Decepticons are more similar than they think."

"Good point Rumble. Ratbat, remember what did Soundwave say. Both have wrong ideas of each other. Soundwave managed to notice that and became neutral. She chose helping both side but for THEM that would mean not choosing any of sides. Who would listen and let alone trust someone who, as they think, can't choose..."

"Arg! Why's all so complicated!" the femmling flapped her wings and leaned to the wall. Te next moment they heard voices of their siblings in the main room.

"They're back!" Ratbat smiled jumping up. The door opened and Ravage jumped inside "Rumble, Frenzy, Ratbat: collect your belongs, we are leaving?"

"What!?" the younglings jumped as the panther rushed out again. They stopped at the doorway to see birds fly around collecting different belongings.

"Wait! Where?" Frenzy started as Ratbat jumped in front of him "Why? What's happened?"

"Yeh! Did you contact Soundwave?"

"She contacted us." Buzsaw informed landing on the desk and getting another tool.

"The visor was taken. Soundwave's order: leave the base." Ravage explained walking to them.

"They know!?"," Can't be!", "And what's about 'Cons?!" the three attacked panther with questions.

"Calm down, we'll explain the details later," Buzsaw answered nodding to Ravage to continue whatever he was doing and went on "prepare the medical kits and the most needed belongs. We will use the coordinate that Soundwave once gave us. There is a special place prepared for this kind of situations." younglings looked at the condor still not sure of what was going on...

"Oookay, but how're we all supposed to leave the base at the same time? Someone will notice that's weird."

"You and Frenzy: coming with me. I will deal with problems if such will exist. Others: will fly away. Meeting is out; the place is chosen." Ravage answered. They had to hurry. Who know when Autobots will contact Megatron again and reveal the truth.

* * *

Iacon. Autobot base. Command centre.

Command centre was a large illuminated room with different screens on the wall. There was a big round table in the centre. Ten Autobots were in the room, sitting in their seats or standing by the table.

"Must admit that this situation still sounds more like a joke for me." Prowl said sitting in the seat his one servo on the table.

"Not a joke. That's the craziest thing ever!"

"Blaster, you're an Officer so act like one and control your emotions."

"Excuse me, _sir_. I forgot that you're around! Bot! Ultra Magnuse, do you even realize what's happened?"

"This situation doesn't change anything. I don't even see the point in this conversation." The commander of Wreckers coldly stated looking at Jazz, who was ready to lose his temper.

"Primuse! Soundwave is a _femme! _A femme! Are Blaster and me the only ones who find it ridiculous?!"

"Jazz, Blaster, please, sit down." Optimuse asked and his ward made officers calm down a bit. "The situation is indeed more than confusing."

"I don't want to disagree with you, sir, but in my point of view, nothing changed much." Ultra Magnuse's wards made Jazz and Blaster give displeased smirks as others continued to listen. "What I mean is that Decepticon is a Decepticon and always will be. No matter mech or femme."

"The ward 'always' is wrong here, if you ask me. And, Ultra Magnus, I must disagree that femmes deserve the same kind of treatment, even if the are Decepticon allays."

"Yes, but if you want to use old questioning technique, go on. No one's holding you. Beat the information out off the femme but after that don't even talk of a honor." Jazz 'suggested' with an irritated tone.

"I haven't even talked of beating! Still, we all now that we need the information she has. And let me remind you, it wasn't me who broke the visor in the first place!" Ultra Magnus said and Ironhide couldn't stand aside after these ward.

"We didn't know she was a femme!" the warrior roared munching the table with his strong fist.

"Enough!" Vector Prime's wards made everyone silent in a moment and the old warrior looked at Optimuse to continue.

"We are not here for a fight and I hope that you remember that we all are on the same side." Seeing that his comrades took their emotions under control Optimuse took a sit. Vector Prime was at his right, RedAlert at left. In front of them were sitting Ultra Magnuse, Mirage and Jazz. Prowl was righter, while Blurr, Ironhide and Blaster sat at the left side of the round table.

"May someone explain me why did Soundwave try to escape, clearly realizing that there was no chance to getaway with so low energy recourses?"

"Blaster, that doesn't matter anymore. Jetfire is already bringing her back."

"Actualy, it does, Blurr." Autobot leader noticed, "Any kind of detail might make the situation clearer."

"What do you mean, Optimuse?" RedAlert asked.

"There might be more about Soundwave than we can imagine. We have already seen that she appeared to be not the one we used to think she is." He then looked at Ironhide, "Is there any possibility of hiding the new found fact?"

"Not sure about it, Prime," Ironhide started "Sideswipe and Sunstreaker might have already told the others. We didn't have opportunity to have a 'talk' about confidentiality yet."

"And Soundwave has also used that trick when we were holding her on a gunpoint. I'm not sure that HotRod and Cliffjumper can keep it as a secret. In addition, cameras were on. Who was on the shift? They might have seen as well." Blurr reminded.

"Did she really take the visor off in front off you?" Mirage didn't understand why would Soundwave do such a thing.

"You don't think that we would have let her go if the situation was different, do you? 'Con sacrificed the secret just to get an opportunity to get away."

"Or, may be, Soundwave thought that it wasn't a secret anymore. She doesn't see any reason for us not to divulge the truth to others."

"Optimuse is right; soon, when our people find out, it won't take long for 'Cons to hear the news." Mirage agreed as Jass tried to continue "Okay, Let's imagine it in a different way." He stood up, walked around his sit and put his servos on it's back, "Let's say she has a mech twin." Mirage slapped his faceplate coveting his optics, while Prowl rolled his and looked at the officer at his left, "Jazz, do you even here yourself?"

"Don't cut ma' wards. Yes! A mech twin, who's the true Soundwave we all now about. And sometimes they replace each othe', so that means we just got the wrong bot!" most of the Autobots smiled at his enthusiasm but, "Stop make a fool of yourself." Ultra Magnus emotionlessly commanded not even turning to face him.

"What?! Just a theory! At least I'm tryin' to find an explanation. Bot! We're talkin' about Soundwave! The wordless everything conrollin' 'Con who once nearly managed to take Megatron down!"

"I wanna see Meg's faceplate while realizing he was once nearly beaten by a femme." Blaster smirked.

"This is another thing that makes me worried." Optimuse said "Soundwave admitted that no one instead of her simbiots knew. Megatron isn't the one to trust a femme to do an important job. If he find out, Soundwave may get in trouble."

"Come on, he won't deal with Soundwave just because she appeared to be a femme, or will he?" Blaster commented but realized that he might be wrong.

"Her keeping it as a secret is not surprising. But why did Soundwave even become a Decepticon if it may become dangerous for her, that's illogical."

"RedAllert, that is why I am telling that there is more about Soundwave we still don't know."

The next moment the doors opened and Jetfire entered the room.

"We brought him back."

"Were there any difficulties?" Prime asked standing up.

"No. 'Con's engines went off and he had to make the landing. He didn't even try to fight us. What shall we do with him now, Optimuse?" Some of the Autobots couldn't keep their smiles of irony as Jetfire said the ward 'he' and they looked at Optimuse wondering if they should let the flyer know. Realizing what others were waiting for, Optimuse coughed in his fist and looked at the white armored bot.

"Jetfire, you see, we have got al contingency ." Optimuse started as Jetfire looked at others not understanding their reaction as some were with smiles on their faceplates looking down or watching for his reaction.

"Am I not getting something?"

"During the interrogation we managed to get Soundwave's visor off and… It appeared that Soundwave is a femme."

It took several clicks for Jetfire to make sure he heard Optimuse correctly and then he stepped back his optics widen. Not able to say a ward at first he did managed to ask "You aren't telling that…"

"He is." Jazz answered from his seat his servos crossed as Blaster joked still looking at Jetfire, "Bot, I wish I could get the recordings of all reactions to this news."

"But… Eh…" Jetfire was standing still as Ironhide stood up, "So, Optimuse, what's the plane?" he walked to wight armored Autobot and with an approving smile patted his shoulder, "That's alright, Jetfire. You're not the first, you aren't the last." And then turned back to others waiting for commaned.

"What is Soundwave's condition."

"Ehm, condition? Right. Well… Not counting the fact that he-. She's barely standing on her peds, doesn't look like there are some serious damages." Jetfire informed and Optimuse pressed the bottom on the helm contacting his friend throught the comlink, "Ratchet, prepare the med bay."

* * *

Is Soundwave a neutral?! Well, you can call it this way:)

I though that discribing meeting in the command centre won't be interesting for me, but I enjoyed it) Hope it wasn't too boring for you...;))

Sorry, no Soundwave in this chapeter, I wanted to add more, but it would be too long for me to write, so till the next one)


	12. Chapter 9

Hellow, everyone. Here's the next) Waiting for your comments;)

* * *

Chapter 9

Surrounded by gray walls and sitting behind the rails Soundwave was again in the same cell as before. The dark blue armored bot was in the corner motionlessly sitting, chassis and helm leaned to her left at the wall. Soundwave had been here not for too long but tiredness overtook her and the femme unexpectedly for herself fell in recharge mode forgetting the reality.

The door to the room opened and Ironhide, being followed by twins, walked in.

The railed door was opened with creak and Ironhide stood at the entrance waiting for the 'Con to react. "Out." Huge warrior said looking at her but Decepticon didn't even hear him. Ironhide waited for several clicks and noticed that Soundwave didn't look like noticing them at all.

"Soundwave..."

"Is she recharging?" Sideswipe asked with surprise.

"Guess. The visor is on." Sunstreaker looked at his brother "Or, may be, just trying to fool us again." he suggested raising his opticbrow and crossing his servos and they both looked at Ironhide, who nodded towards sitting 'Con. Sideswipe signed but walked to Soundwave slowly and guardedly bending forwards to her, still remembering a small accident they had not long ago...

"Eh... Soundwave..." he said, but the femme sit still so he unsurely looked at two standing at the entrance of the sell as Sunny just laughed at brother's expression. Sides irrelatively glanced at his twin, nervously gripped his right fist and kneeled down. "Soundwave..." he repeated again and decided to shake her a bit so put his left servo on recharging bot's shoulderplate trying to wake her up. This moment Soundwave was brought back to reality and her spark flinched as she felt someone's presence. 'Ow no.' flew through Sideswipe's processor as he realized his mistake and the next moment young 'Bot was with crash imprinted into the wall, Soundwave's right thin servo pressing his neck and her left servo ready to attack with her sharp digits. "Arh! What for?!" Sideswipe asked facing his own reflection in the visor with widened optics.

Sunstreaker activated his blaster and pointed it at Decepticon so did Ironhide but managed to stay calm as possible as he could and held the younger bot back not aiming his own weapon at her.

"Release him now." the huge warrior stricktly ordered slowly saying each ward. The visor hadn't moved and was still directed at Sideswipe. The room fell silent and just flat sound of vibration was comming from the activated blasters. Ironhide continued trying to persuade the Decepticon femme, this time his command sounding more threatenning "Soundwave, do not do any foolishness." The helm was slowly turned towards them, Soundwave still pressing Sideswipe to the wall.

She was confused, her spark beating fast. What had happened? Did she fell in recharge mode!? That couldn't be possible!

Soundwave turned back to Sideswipe, and realized what she has just done.

She attacked him. But she was taken by surprise. She was frightened and just defended herself...

Would it matter for them? Scarcely.

What's now?! He wasn't the first Autobot she attacked today. She doubt that they forgot her getting away and taking FirstAid hostage. What would they do when she releases Sideswipe?

Soundwave felt as her servo was getting tired and the weakness overtaking her again. She was getting nervous, her spark working faster.

Ironhide was waiting his optics narrowed as Sunstreaker snaped not able to hold his temper back "Let him go, already, femme!"

'Femme'... Sounwave quickly turned her helm at them. The fact that they knew had strangely escaped her mind but was now returned. They knew and Sunstreaker saying this ward made her feel even more unprotected.

This was when RedAlert and Blurr entered the small room and freezed seeing the scene. Blurr immidiately prepared his gun but RedAlert hold him back. The situation in the cell had been watched through the camera and these two, who were closer then other bots, had been informed through the comlink and commanded to help with dealing with the appeared problem.

"And how did this happen?" RedAlert asked trying to sound calm.

"'Con just assaulted, when we were tryin' to wake her up!" Sunstreaker roared not taking his optics from Soundwave. Blurr and RedAlert could imagine how might Soundwave's pleasent awakening had happen and gave Ironhide a questionable look as he irritatively justified,"Civilized way!"

Then he and Sunstreaker stepped back letting RedAlert enter the cell. Right now, he was the best out of them to settle everything down.

"Soundwave, please, calm down. They didn't mean to hurt you." all Autobots were watching the femme as Soundwave stood still ignorring them, her visor directed at Sideswipe, while RedAlert repeated, "We mean no harm but you must release Sideswipe. Now." he calmly explaned making a small accent saying the last ward. Autobot looked at his comrades and gave the sign to deactivate their weapons. They responded with looks of uncertainty but slowly took their blasters down.

Still, 'No harm' sounded a bit unsuitable for this situation, in Soundwave's point of view: she was in the Autobot prison surrounded by armed warrior enemies. Her feeling scared out of her processor would be the most expected and understandable reaction but Soundwave still was working on controlling her emotions, even if she was not very successful in doing so right now...

Still, it didn't look like Soundwave had much choice so she signed under her visor and finally let Sideswipe go. Young, red armored bot was more then pleased by this fact and hurried out of the cell giving Soundwave a quick look. Seeing his brother away from sharp digits Sunstreaker was relieved but still looked at the Decepticon his optics narrowed and, same as others, ready for any kind of tricks. They had already learnt the lesson about Soundwave's insouciance being just a bluff.

As it is said: watch out for the quiet ones...

Optimuse was right. Saying that this Decepticon was skilled wouldn't be enough.

But.

All that mismatched the newfound fact about Soundwave's being a femme. Sunstreaker saw her faceplate too: her feminine delicacy, her bright different colored optics, her having emotions ... her tears. How could someone so gentle at the same time be so strong, dangerous and unpredictable?! The information was going to overload Sunstreakers processor and he wandered if his comrades were also having hard time analyzing the last events.

For Soundwave's surprise, when Sideswipe exit the cell, Autobots' blasters weren't activated again and the femme looked at RedAlert, who just nodded to her, and gestured out.

Soundwave hesitated.

This time it was different. They knew her being a femme. Were they taking her to interrogation again? If so, Soundwave felt like their tactics had changed and not knowing what to expect was the worst. One more thing is that RedAlaert wanted her to went out not using force. Going walking _out_ on 'her own will'? Never. She wasn't a fool and knew that they were taking her not for a walk.

Her peds felt like rubber, her movements would require concentration for not looking shaky and she also felt a bit dizzy, her optics not deactivated but slowly closing from tiredness.

Argh! Soundwave hatefully realized the fact that right now she didn't have much to select from: being dragged out, which would show her fear even more, or walking out, which was stupid but at least she wouldn't look afraid.

Soundwave unnoticeable for Autobots looked at each of them through the visor. Yes, no doubt, they were dangerouse, strong, heavyarmored Auobots. She was their enemy but amazingly Soundwave couldn't see any hatred in their optics as before. Distrust, suspecion, curiosity - yes, but there was no hatred... Soundwave summoned up her courage, walked out of the cell being followed by RedAlert.

They all went out of the room and started leading Soundwave through the corridors again. Decepticon was surrounded: Ironhide leading in front, the twins at her both sides as RedAlert and Blurr followed behind.

Under her visor Soundwave smiled at the situation. There used to be just three or four guards at her side before and it was time when she _did_ have some energy, even if it was few. Now, the resources were miserable and five 'Bots were watching her, Ironhide and Blurr being one of the most skilled Autobot warriors. If this change of security was a precautionary measure then it was foolish and funny, taking into account Soundwave's condition. On the other servo, they might have been led by their own curiosity.

Soundwave wondered if Autobots had already let 'Cons know the truth and how many of 'Bots were aware about here secret. She was sure that the whole base had heard already...

Soundwave couldn't know exactly but it felt like the two behind were burning her with their they did. Blurr exchanged several looks with RedAlert and continued scanning Soundwave with a new knowledge of her being a femme. Soundwave did look like a mech: a high, slim, not massive armored, but a mech. All these was an excellent work of extra detailing, mech armor and some transformations of her protoform, which was possible for transformer's biology and structure. Blurr didn't know the details of her camouflage but wandered how is it to hide your real personality for so long. Bot! And do it in a such successful way!

As Autobot was lost in his thoughts suddenly he was brought back seeing as Soundwave's peds trembled and loosing her balance she started falling just to be coughs by twins on the half way to the floor. It could be counted as another trick and for the first click it did, but the next moment they could clearly see that this time Soundwave wasn't trying to fool anyone.

Twins were holding her by arms and exchanged looks of unsertainty, while Ironhide directed his attention at the 'Con... Or at the femme... He still wasn't certain about how to behave towards Soundwave. The black armored 'Bot looked at her trying to analys if she was able to stand up continue walking, but it was when the long thin digits gripped into fist. Soundwave slowly stood up on her peds, straightened and aggressively snatched her servos from twins' grips. Seeing the femme's assaultive reaction the two peacefully lifted their servos up showing that they weren't insisting if she didn't need any help. Ironhide exchanged looks with Blurr and RedAlert not sure if Soundwave was okay to continue but RedAkert approvingly nodded having a presentiment that trying to help her would do the things worse.

Soundwave's visor was slyghtly directed towards the floor; the huge warrior gave her the last look, turned his back and started leading them again.

They were making their way and met some other Autobots just several times, when they were passing the entrances to other halls, and the reaction was always the same: 'Bots would stop their conversation and their optics would silently follow them with long unblinking stare till the moment the group pass disappearing behind the corner.

The way was unknown to Soundwave. Where were they taking her for this time? Making another turn they stopped at the big door panels, which slide open the next moment. Ironhide entered the room and Soundwave followed but stopped in the doorway realizing where she was.

A med bay?

* * *

Yes, I wrote it!) Comments?;)


	13. Chapter 10

I thought it wouldn't be a big problem to write this chapter BUT IT WAS! Finally, I made it!

By the way, Shingeki no Anon, I think that your comment was the longest one I've ever received! Thank you for so many details. They are very helpful.

And thank you all for your comments. I'm trying to give as much answers as possible) Sorry if I missed someone and thanks for reading my story)

The 10th chapter already?..) I didn't think it will take 10 chapters till this moment, so it looks like my story will be longer then I thought ;)

* * *

Chapter 10

Soundwave was standing at the entrance of a big bright mainly light colored room. It looked like a main area and there were some doors leading elsewhere. Two medical berths were in the centre, some tables and shells with different metallic tools and data pods were placed by the walls. Despite some mess on the tables the place was shining with cleanness.

A med bay?..

This was either good, either very bad. Why would they take her here? She didn't have serious damages... Well, Soundwave had to admit not being in her best shape but there was nothing that could lead to her off lining; then why would they treat her wounds? Or... The medical treatment wasn't in their plans. Soundwave made a step back but the twins were standing right behind her preventing any way for escape.

"And here you are, Ironhide. What took you so long?" a red and white armored medic left the tool he was holding and turned to greet Ironhide, who walked to the centre of the room. This bot was Ratchet, the First Autobot Medic, one of the most skilled that Cybertron had ever seen; a respected Aurobot and also one of Optimus Prime's closest friends.

"Count it as a contingency." Ironhide explained nodding towards the entrance and Ratchet looked at Soundwave, who stood still in the doorway.

"I see..." medic said and turned back to preparing his tools.

It was when the femme felt somebody slightly push her forwards forcing her to make another step. Unwillingly, Soundwave walked in, still being followed by the twins and Red Alert as Blurr stood there leaning to the doorway his servos crossed. They led Soundwave to the right medical berth, made her sit down and stood a bit away, as Ironhide was at her back his servos crossed watching the femme, who in his point of view now was showing no emotions.

Soundwave was scanning the room and all the tools around her, realizing that some of them could be use not just for treating damages... Her spark started working fast, processor developing tactic for defense, realizing what could be the reason there being more warriors surrounding her: they must had been ordered to hold her down if the new questioning goes wrong.

This was another interrogation and nothing else.

Still by their looks, Soundwave could tell that this 'Bots weren't expecting anything from a weekend 'Con- Blurr hadn't even entered the med bay... But if these was their 'new tactic' to make her talk, then Autobots would better prepare for a fight, as even so low energy resources wouldn't stop Soundwave from defending herself!

No matter what, she couldn't give them any kind of information. If she did, they would probably offline her after getting what they want. It is not like Autobots were going to release one of the most skilled Decepticons. On the other servo, even if she stays online after giving them the information and somehow returns to her own base, Megatron will require the proof of her not letting out any Decepticon secret and this proof will come only after seeing her memory banks connected to the period of time, when she was on the enemy base. He wasn't the one to believe someone that easily, even if it was Soundwave. It wasn't Warlord's trust that made her and Starscreem to get such a high position. It was Megatron's need in their skills and only. His devise was keep your 'enemies' closer or better say the 'Cons, who might become a threat. He never trusted her, and Soundwave perfectly knew it. She also knew that, when Megatron finds out about her being a femme, the things might get even worse...

If her memory banks were going to be watched then there must be nothing that could work against her... At least Decepticons wouldn't scan the time before she was taken hostage.

Soundwave was sitting on the medical berth following all Ratchet's movement, while he was standing his back turned at her and preparing something on his massive table. Then, by the wall, Soundwave noticed a small gray one with tiny wheels and an orange tray with some metallic tools on it. She could have used Autobots' own 'weapon' to defend herself but unfortunately they wouldn't give her opportunity to reach it in time.

By his desk Ratchet typed something in his data pod, looked at Soundwave and made his way to that table. As he walked, Decepticon turned her visor not taking attention from the him, and, when the medic started pooling the table, Soundwave suddenly started moving back making warriors revive. Before Ironhide could react the femme slide over the berth and landed by his side. Although she was barely on her peds, Soundwave prepared the sharp digits and started slowly walking back facing Ironhide and ready for the attack.

"Have you lost your processor?!" Ironhide roared looking at her with wide optics.

Blurr left the doorway and was already by his side as the twins slowly moved to Soundwave surrounding her. With a sudden, Sunstreaker managed to grab her left servo but was sent flying at his twin knocking him from his peds. This moment Blurr tried to catch her from the back, but Decepticon somehow managed to release herself diving out of his grip and jumped away. Soundwave felt as losing her strength and leaned on a bureau trying not to fall down, her peds going weaker but the support with a loud rumble slid away as all the tools were knocked on the ground belling as they hit the floor. This caused Soundwave to fully lose her balance and collapsed on the ground. She tried to stand up leaning on her servos but the peds failed her not wanting to listen to nay command, so after two unsuccessful tries the femme managed to crawl to the white wall. She turned her back to the wall and tried to stand up again leaning her right to it and not taking her attention from Autobots.

It was her limit. She didn't even have to speed her breath to cool her engines as they hadn't had enough energy for heating.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were on the floor, Sunny still sitting on his brother, his chassis up and rubbing his helm with left servo. Ratchet was by Red Alert's side, who was leaning his servos to the berth, where Soundwave had been sitting, their optics wide in disbelief, while Ironhide and Blurr were standing at twins' right not sure of what to do.

"And _I_ though her energy was minimum..." Ratchet marveled looking at Soundwave. She might have appeared to be a femme, but it was the same bot as before, and the fact that she managed to get this far was more then amusing not only for him. During his life Ratchet had seen lots of transformers and it was clear that Soundwave was the one, who never surrenders. Even right now she was hardly standing but ready for defense... The only thing he still couldn't understand was why Soundwave had reacted that way...

"Tell me about it! She nearly collapsed on the floor when we were leadin' her here!" Sunny reminded turning to him.

"Yeh! How're you doin' that!?" Sideswipe glanced at Soundwave, who was now trying hard to stay on her peds. How was this femme dealing with them again and again?! It started getting on their nerves! And hurting their ego too.

Ratchet slowly walked around the med berth and stopped next to Ironhide and Blurr, who made a step closer to Soundwave, what caused the femme to jerk again preparing her only weapon, so Ratchet put up his servo showing them to stop.

He watched Soundwave for several clicks and suddenly realized the reason of her actions. He looked at his tools and back at the femme still not sure if he was write "Soundwave... You didn't think that I was going to use them against you, right?" Soundwave turned her helm at the medic, so did the others. Did she really think that way!? The warriors exchanged looks as Ratchet raised his voice in disbelief, "Primuse! Soundwave this is a med bay. Bots are healed here, not damaged!"

He held his servos together using a click to collect himself and trying not to snap at the femme, "Okay, let's try again... You let us help you to this medical berth and I treat your damages. After that you can continue knocking them down," Ratchet pointed at the twins and, not giving them a chance to protest, continued," as much as you can. But OUTSIDE OF MY MED BAY!" he finished pointing to the exit.

All attention turned to the femme.

Soundwave eyed Ratchet for a moment, then looked at other 'Bots, and now it was clear: Ratchet told the truth... At least as long as she was being repaired they wouldn't be a threat...

And this was the moment, when Soundwave felt as a coward, who, being led by fear, forgot to use his processor. She acted before the right moment. Waiting till the time the tools were closer and she could get them as a weapon would be more reasonable. How unplanned her actions were...

Soundwave shut her optics as perception came to her. Weapons, plans... What was she thinking about?! She was barely on her peds and, if they it hadn't appeared that Autobots were just trying to repair her, she would have been taken down no matter what her plan was. Was her processor letting her down because of her low energy resources? Hah, it was even funny to realize that no matter how skilled or strong you were, just lose your energy and all that turns to nothing. Waiting for any chance to get more energy was the only thing Soundwave could do now.

She still couldn't believe that they were going to repair her but not using this chance would be foolish.

What happened to this 'Bots? First, they ready to tear you apart and now are trying to be more or less civilized. Is that a 'good and bad' bot tactic?! If so, Soundwave wasn't the one to eat it and she wouldn't stop watching out for them.

Soundwave couldn't afford herself being naive.

As much as she hated to admit that, distrustfulness could save her life. She never enjoyed that fact but in order to survive Soundwave forced herself to learn being ready for anything.

Was there someone she still could relay on? Only her symbiots. She was by their side and they were by here's.

That is why she had to get out of this place alive.

And she would. No matter what.

Soundwave looked back at Ratchet and put her servos down. Seeing that the femme accepted the 'offer' Blurr walked to her side. When the femme made a step away from the wall, her peds failed again and he caught her by servo. As they walked to the berth, twins were back on their peds standing by Hide's side, while Red Alert walked a bit away letting Ratchet to continue his work.

Soundwave laid on the berth and felt as the tension finally let go of her protoform's haggard details. The feeling was unspeakable and only falling into recharge mode could be better. Soundwave looked at Autobots not lifting her helm up and listened to their talk, wondering if all of them would stay here.

"You all can be dismissed."

"Sure about it?"

"Yes, Ironhide, you may leave. And please take this two before..." the medic turning to the twins as Sunstreaker with a loud crash dropped the tool he was holding and both young bots looked at the older 'Bots with 'please-tell-us-you-didn't-see-that' expressions, "… they break something AGAIN." the medic finished with irritation.

"But what if 'Con goes mental again. We had had another accident back in the cell..." Ironhide stated automatically pointing at the exit.

"Ironhide, let me remind you that being a medic _doesn't mean that I can't fight_. Believe me, some patience can behave worse than 'Cons on the battle field. And I don't need _Wreckers_ in my med bay."

"But-"

"Out. All of you. I've got plenty of jobs to do."

Arguing with Ratchet's stubbornness would bring no results, so warriors and Red Alert went out leaving the medic and Soundwave alone.

As the doors closed the femme felt more or less relaxed. Finally.

Soundwave looked at the medic not moving her helm as he walked to her side again.

"I will repair your damages and some details of your armor. Your energy is critically low, so, for now, I would recommend you to relax and get some recharge." Soundwave slowly turned her helm at him.

"You may trust me or not, Soundwave. But right now, you're my patience and will be treated that way. I also hope that there will be no more incidents, from your side, at least as long as you are under my responsibility." Ratchet hoped not just to make it easyer for himself but also to avoid further accidents, even if only for the time Soundwave was in the med bay. He looked at the femme, who seemed to show no reaction but was still looking and listening to him.

"I will not take off your visor, if you fell in recharge. And we both know that even if I did try, you would wake up in a moment." Decepticon eyed him for a moment, slowly nodded and turned her helm letting Ratchet to start his job.

* * *

In the dark high roofed corridors of the Decepticon base Ravage, Rumble and Frenzy were making their way towards the exit, while their flying 'siblings' were using another way out. Fortunately, the corridors were empty. Frenzy and Rumble, who had small metallic sacks on their backs, walked at panthers's both sides and, as they were getting close to another door, it suddenly opened. Breakdown stepped out and noticed the three, who tried to act as natural as possible.

"Hey kids, how's it goin'?" 'Con asked the two, knowing he'll get no answered from the beast, "Any news from Soundwave?"

"Nah. Nothing new." Rumble answered showing that he wasn't even surprised by this fact.

"Your master's caught by 'Bots and you don't look like worring much..."

"Nope." Frenzy answered with a straight faceplate not even turning his helm at Breakdown, who was now walking by their side, and Rumble agreed "Yah, that's boss we're talkin' about. Soundwave knows how to take care of himself."

Breakdown eyed them for several clicks and narrowed his optics," By the way, where're you three going?" he stopped in front of them, his servos crossed, ignoring Ravage's quite roar. Twins exchanged looks and before Ravage or Rumble could react, Frenzy put servos on his hips and with a smirk answered, "Hah, where else? We're going to a hidden shelter no one has ever heard about, where we might be living till the rest of our lives." Ravage and Rumble turned looking at Frenzy with disbelief, the second one's jaw dropped.

Has he really just said that?!

Breakdown looked at youngling with raised opyicbrow, "No problems with imagination?"

"Yep." Frenzy smiled at 'Con, as his siblings looked at Breakdown. The warrior rolled his optics and headed in other direction, "See you later, kids. Watch out for Thrust. He seemed too pleased by the last events."

When they made it to the corner, Rumble snapped at Frenzy grabbing him by his shoulderplates "Have you lost your processor?!"

The red armored youngling raised his servos in defense not able to hold his smile back, "What? That's one of Soundwave's tactics. I told the truth and he ate it as a prank. Come on, it's not like he was going to believe!"

"We're lucky that he didn't!"

"Ok, did you have a better idea?!" Rumble let him go and crossed his servos with irritation realizing that he wouldn't had found another suitable answer.

"Frenzy: nice job. Fact: others are waiting." Ravage nodded and continued walking.

"Wow, a compliment from big guy. Congrats..."

"Don't be jealous, bro. The next time _you _will use your processor." Frenzy happily joked and hurried after Ravage hoping to avoid Rumble's growing irritation...


	14. Chapter 11

I added some more character to this chapter… I know that HotRod and HotShot are the same character but with different names in different TF versions. But I wanted to add both, so made them different characters…)

And there is also a pair of Autobot twins: Sunstreaker(golden) and Sideswipe(red); Skids(green) and Mudflup(red) man, it might be too much for a story…))

Chapters are getting longer and longer… Tell me if it is ok (of course they will take me more time to finish).

* * *

Chapter 11

It was the end of their shift, so Sideswipe and Sunstreaker entered the energon room. The place was nearly empty and just some of their young comrades: HotRod, HotShot, Bumblebee – and some others were sitting in the group by two tables in the centre of the room, drinking energon and discussing something. Green armored Skids, who was leaning his back to the table sitting by his red armored brother's side, noticed the two and a smirk appeared on his face as he gave a signal to others.

"Hey guys. What's up? You look a bit beaten." Skids joked and looked at his twin Mudflup, who continued, "Did the femme take you down again?" 'Bot asked and they both burst out laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha... Very funny." Sides rolled his optics and got a seat.

"How did it go this time?" HotShot asked looking at two.

"Don't even ask…" Sideswipe said as his twin suddenly snapped, "This 'Con's just crazy!"

"Was it that bad?" Smokescreen questioned getting gulp of his energon.

"Faceless typed me into the wall, when I wanted to wake her up..."

"She did what?!" their optics widened.

"I'd have done same if Side's face was the first thing I saw after recharge… Awch!" Mudflup commented getting from HotRod a snap in his helm.

"I thought Soundwave run out all energy resources." Bumblebee reminded.

"So did we. When we were leading her to Ratchet, 'Con nearly collapsed on the floor. And that wasn't a trick this time…"

"Yah, but then again got crazy seeing the tools thinking that this was another questioning, can you believe it?" Sunstreaker added.

"Wait, ya' mean you scared the 'Con?" Skids asked.

"I'd call it as a defense mode… You should have seen it. She barely stood on her peds but ready to fight. Bot, how's a femme doin' that?!"

"Don't know… It's so weird that Soundwave's _a femme._ I-it's _Soundwave_, that just sounds impossible!" HotShot stated as Mudflup continued with a smile of interest on his face, "So, may be you'll tell us what does this _'Con femme_ look like…"

"Yah, 'cos HotRod here can tell a proper thing!" his twin agreed nodding towards the red and golden armored 'Bot sitting by the next table, leaning his back to it, his servos crossed and looking at them.

"Bot! I looked at her no more then three clicks!" he commented with irritation.

"That'd be enough for me..."

"I doubt she's ugly, or why would hide her faceplate?" Mudflup said taking his energon cube.

"Couldn't you find other reasons?" Bee rolled his optics.

"Why not? She's the _only_ faceplate hiding femme I've eve' seen. Am I right or is she's fairly good?" bot turned his attention back at the twins, who were sitting in front.

"Well I don't remember much…" Sideswipe admitted, "It's not like we had a chance to notice details."

"But..." Mudflup leaned forwards with curiosity waiting to get some descriptions.

"Her optics ar' differen' colour."

"Yes, green and blue." Sunny added.

"Cool, haven't met that before…" Skids said as his twin specified, "Blue like blue or skyblue?"

"Bro, blue's blue. That's all." Skids snapped.

"Details are important! And green or light green or-"

"All the same…"

"Well, you never were good at colors..." Mudflup muttered in other direction.

"Look who's talkin'!" Skids hit the table with his fist making the energon cubes to leap splashing some of the energon.

"Easy, ladies! Don't scratch your paint job." bots took their cubes aside not trying to keep their energon away as Hotshot tried to calm the twins by his remark. Green armored bot gazed at him and then crossed his servos as Mudflup continued.

"Anything else?"

"Well, I guess no. Her faceplate is white and that's all I can say." Sideswipe finished as Sunny leaned on the servo creating an image of the femme and added, "But not ugly for sure... Even pretty..."

"Pretty... A pretty 'Con? Sunstreaker, you're surprising me..." Smokescreen gave a cunning smile.

"Hey! I just meant she isn't a freak! That's all!" Sunstreaker snapped feeling some how embarrassed.

"So let me sum up." Bumblebee started,"Interrogation: she makes guys lose their tamper, then fools you and _Ironhide_ and runs away; somehow manages to make it to the main gates by passing the corridors _full _of soldiers; takes First Aid_ hostage_ and makes us open the way out; then with the meaningless reason flies to the canyon and being brought back attacks you two more times...Is that all?" he finished as others exchanged looks, unwillingly becoming more aware of the fact that all this _did_ happen and was caused just by _one_ bot, by Soundwave.

"Yes, I think that's all." Mudflup shortly stated getting another gulp of the blue liquid.

"Prime wasn't kidding about 'Con's skills…" Sideswipe said, what was in the minds of all of them.

"Bot, and we thought that's luck to get Soundwave as prisoner." Sunstreaker reminded, "But we've got just a processor ache..."

HotRod raised his helm and suddenly called for others, "Guys, am I the only one who still finds it difficult to realize, that _all this times_ we were dealing with _a femme_?"

**_At the med bay._**

She was woken up by some silent sound. Soundwave onlined her optics and looked through her dark visor feeling how relaxed her chassis was after the rest it had needed so badly. Soundwave wondered how long she had been recharging and was surprised, when her clock program worked and numbers blinked at the inner side of her visor. It seemed that the Autobot medic decided that there would be no harm by unlocking some of her programming.

"You're up already?" she heard Ratcht's chuckle and turned her helm towards the 'Bot, who sited in his chair and was looking at her his data pod down. How did he notice? The visor was on. Well, he was a _skilled_ medic... "Feeling better?" Ratchet asked slowly standing up.

It looked like because of the tiredness Soundwave hadn't even felt the damages she got, trying to get out of the Autobot base. She fell in recharge even before the medic could start healing her, and, according to her clock, she had been recharging nearly for four megacycles! It seemed like 'Bot finished his job and waited for her to wake up, letting the femme to get the needed rest. Soundwave had to admit that Ratchet did a wonderful work counting the fact that she was a Decepticon, in their point of view. There was some soaring in her left servo and shoulderplate and in her knees as well. But not counting that, Soundwave felt great. The only thing that bowered her was some slight burning in the left part of her faceplate and helm. Time has passed after Ironhide's punch, and the damages she had gotten were now letting know about themselves. But Ratchet kept his promise and didn't touch the visor.

Soundwave lifted her chassis up. The medic smiled and walked to her side as Soundwave was exploring the condition of her armor; it's parts were fixed much better then before.

"I'm a medic, not an armor specialist, but it seems like I did some nice repairs." the Autobots explained getting a nod of thanks. Soundwave was thankful, really. She knew Ratchet didn't have to do that and, in addition, the bot was very civilized and kind around her. Well, as much as Ratchet's wimp personality would let him be so.

"The time I scanned you, I haven't detected that the protoform was female…" Ratchet started getting Soundwave's attention again. "You must have a special blocking program?" Soundwave turned her helm away as the answer was already clear. The medic knew that Soundwave wasn't the one to condensate, at least, that's what her silence meant for others, but it wouldn't stop him from trying and he knew, that the femme would be listening to him.

"I must admit, you made a great job... This program, the visor, the way you act in front of the others… and all this extra details." he looked at Soundwave, who slightly turned her helm in his direction. "Soundwave, I'm a medic. I know that a femme can't have that kind of structure." Ratchet chuckled. It was a bit weird to be talking with the Decepticon that easily, especially with Soundwave, a femme Soundwave… She was a mystery, that's for sure, but he also felt like Soundwave wasn't much different from all of them, and of course, she was not an insensitive Drone as many of bots got used to think. Ratchet wanted to prove this to others and to himself as well. Knowing that Optimus shared his beliefs about this femme, the medic decided to investigate. No. He wasn't going to make any experiments connecting Soundwave, he only wanted to observe her, hoping that there is more about the femme. Prime believed that the war must be ended but the termination of the enemies wasn't the way out. That is why they _would_ spend their time on observation, and having Soundwave around was a great opportunity and a gift of a fate.

This was when the doors to the med bay opened and young First Aid entered the room. He gave a look at the sitting 'Con and then at his mentor, not sure if his presence was accepted.

"Am I disturbing you, sir?"

"No, of course not, First Aid. Come in." Ratchet gestured.

First Aid came closer several times directing his look at Soundwave. He was informed that the 'Con was brought back and wanted to meet Soundwave personally. The first moment Soundwave saw him, the incident they had not long ago came to her mind. The femme slightly chuckled feeling respect and tender towards the young bot, who was trying to show not being afraid of her, and she also wondered if he had been informed about her little secret …

"You've been here for pretty long time and I thought that you might need something…" First Aid explained another reason of him coming to the med bay, as Ratchet was looking at the bot, leaning his left servo to the table. It wasn't difficult for him to understand 'Bots main reason for coming too.

"Well… You would be very helpful by collecting these tools." Ratchet pointed to the corner, where the tools, knocked down by Soundwave, where still on the floor

"Wow, were dinobots having a race or something!?" young bot surprised making his way to the mess as Ratchet gave a look at the 'Con, "Your guess is close… There is no need in blunting your digits, right, Soundwave?" he asked giving a warning look to the femme, as she quickly gripped the fists hiding her only weapon away.

As First Aid kneeled and started cleaning the place, he unsurely asked, "So… Is it true? Everyone's talking about…" he gave Ratchet a questionable look, hoping that the older 'Bot understood what he meant, but the medic avoided giving the requested answer, "Depends on what you mean?" He wanted First Aid to say it straight.

"I… Well, is it true that you're a femme, Soundwave?" She didn't expect that the bot would address her straightly and was a bit taken by the question. They all _did_ now… Soundwave signed at that thought, understanding that it wasn't long before 'Cons also find out, if only they hadn't heard already…

Soundwave directed her visor at First Aid and, when the bot was ready to admit making a mistake by asking the Decepticon, she gave him a slight nod.

"Wow…" getting an 'answer' was a suddenness and it felt weird the get the proof of Soundwave's being 'her'. This made First Aid wonder if he continued to talk with her, would she answer back again?

"Were you afraid?" the question escaped his voice box surprising all three of them. 'Is he serious?' Soundwave thought and saying that she was confused by the question wouldn't be enough. Where did that come from? And should she reply? Why would this bot even ask her _that_? And Soundwave remembered the moment she felt his fear under her grip. They all thought that she was sparkles… It wasn't true.

Soundwave regretted her action, especially because First Aid was young and he wasn't a warrior but a medic. 'Bot was older enough than Frenzy and Rumble but still young and he reminded about the twins very much…

Making others think that she wasn't the one, who will answer you, was Soundwave's way to avoid unneeded questions and another thing she used for hiding her secret. Was this tactic necessary _now_? It didn't mean changing the way she acts in front of others but playing some recordings wouldn't make anything worse...

She knew that, if Shockwave manages to correctly tune up the 'memory scanning' machine, he might be able to play some of what she had seen, heard or _said_. If some questions about her attitude change appeared, there would be a perfect excuse: Soundwave would say, that she decided to change her tactic and try to sweetspark 'Bots in order to get out. Actually, she could use this tactic _in real_ but decided to see, how the things would go… Summing all these up, Soundwave thought that it might be interesting…

"~Reason…~" the recording of Shockwave's voice was played making Ratchet jerked in surprise.

First Aid used several clicks to think what to say.

"Reason?.. Well... You were alone against all of us..." he looked at her and Soundwave played another recording.

"~Were you afraid?~" First Aid heard his own wards this time. Did Soundwave mean the moment she took him hostage?

"I was not. It was unexpected, that's all." he protested but, realizing how unconvincing his response was, he rolled his optics admitting the truth, "Okay, may be a little..."

"~…fear...~...understandable...~…shame.~...senseless.~" Soundwave stated, playing the ward she cut out of different bots' phrases, and turned her helm away, sure of that being the end of their 'talk'. But First Aid seemed to thinks differently and noticed that his question hadn't been answered.

"But I'm not anymore. Frankly speaking, you don't look that deadly _now_." 'Bot rubbed his helm and unsurely added, "Actually, it doesn't even feel like I'm talking to a 'Con. Is that because you're not threatened at the moment?" First, he felt like Soundwave was ignoring him, but the femme carefully listened to all his wards. "You were in danger and I'm sure you felt scared. The truth is, you didn't have a choice but to take me hostage."

Was this 'Bot justifying her? Why would he?..

"You didn't answer... Were you... afraid?" Soundwave didn't move and First Aid felt that he shouldn't had asked the question and decoded to correct the situation by using her own wards, "As you just told me: fear is understandable and there's no need to feel shame." He sadly turned away collecting the remained tool, sure that this time response wouldn't be given in no way, but his voice was heard again.

"~May be a little.~"

First Aid looked up at the sitting 'Con, whose helm was turned at the wall and then was slightly directed at him.

Soundwave was impressed. It was always her, who could use what others had said... And this bot managed to make a good point. Was it him being naive, his lack of experience or just a kind spark but First Aid couldn't see the deadly 'Con, he had been being described about by others. He had never met Soundwave personally, knowing her only from the screens and, as much as the he tried, he couldn't make Soundwave an enemy in his optics, even managing to find an excuse for her attack.

Not seeing any hostility from his side brought Soundwave's spark some kind of gladness. She could feel his caution but not aggression. 'I am no enemy for you.' flew through her mind and she slightly smiled at the thought of there being some Autobots feeling the same way. _And_ First Aid was also a proof that her becoming a neutral was not for nothing...

And Soundwave just had to ask the next, "~Request:..~Excuese...~...accepted?~"

First Aid dropped the tool he was holding but managed to grab it before it hit the floor. He glanced at Soundwave and then at his tutor. All these time Ratchet was with a great interest carefully listening to them. _First Aid_ _talking to Soundwave..._ He had never imagined _that one_. And not only did they exchange some wards but it was a talk. Soundwave_ answered_ him. She talked with him... She admitted... being scared?!.. And… And asked for _excuse_?!

Ratchet was not a fool and knew that all these could be just a trick but even so it wasn't usual for Soundwave to use any tactic including speech.

Then the medic noticed First Aid giving him a look of surprise but decided to let him chose.

"Y-yes... It is. Accepted." First Aid nodded slightly and smiled getting a slow nod from Soundwave.

Ratchet had to admit that in these later times, this conversation was one of the most wired thing he happened to see.

"Soundwave, I was informed that your faceplate was damaged but I can't make any repairs with your visor on." the medic explained rubbing his tool with a white cloth and then gave her a short look, "Know that I am not forcing you to take it off."

Hearing that, Soundwave sited up on the right side of the berth, her peds down.

Taking her visor willingly? She would have never thought about doing so before. But now there was no secret to hide, so the question appeared in Soundwave's mind: was there any sense left in hiding her face?

Yes. There was. Soundwave was not ready for facing them without it. Not only it hided her female faceplate but also the emotions and reactions she had; in addition, the visor gave her possibility to watch others without them noticing it and the information she needed was also being displayed on the inner or outer side of her faceplate protector.

Soundwave had a reason for hesitation but she collected herself and decided that right now she could offer the visor off and have her damages repaired.

As he was still cleaning his tool Ratchet noticed that Soundwave moved so the medic turned his helm only to see the femme reaching the visor. The fastenings were damaged and the mask couldn't slid up or be unlocked automatically, so Soundwave did it herself but didn't it take off and a thin line of light entered under the mask. Was she really taking the visor off? In front of the Autobot that she had though would question her...

How quick can the things change...

* * *

Yeees) I finished it!

Soundwave 'talks' with First Aid, who would have thought…

and is going to take her visor again)

So, everyone, tell me if you'd like longer chapters…

Any questions you have about the story or details are waited for)

I tried to do as less mistakes as possible, but when I reread the same thing so many times, I just can't notice them(

I also slowly but do correct some mistakes in older chapter… But the correcting will have to wait till I find enough time for it… I HAVE SCHOOL and ART SCHOOL and other thing to do!


	15. Chapter 12

... this chapter took me much longer than I thought...

IMPORTANT !: in the last chapter I made a mistake discribing Ratchat: I said that he had had a grumpy personality. Then one of the adders asked me about it and discribed that this word means cowardly... (English is not my mother tongue...)

I meant that Ratchet was grounchy not a coward!...

Thakns for understanding;))

* * *

Several megacycles had passed and the team of simbiots was through the ravine still making their way to the secret shelter. Frenzy and Rumble were on their flying boards hovering right and left a bit over the sandy ground. These were a gift from Soundwave and compensated twins' lack of transforming ability. As soon as the group had met outside of Koan, young bots disconnected the boards from their metal sacks, transformed them and jumped on, so that not getting any difficulties in catching up with the flyers and Ravage, who, on the other servo, never had a problem with accelerating. And now, when they all got far enough, there, finally, was no need for speeding, so the group was slowly getting closer to the shelter.

"So... How long is till this secret place of yours?" Rumble asked as Ratbat dived down in the air, flew to blue armored bot's side and landed on his shoulder.

"Yes, I'm so tired! We've been flying fo' megacycles!"

"Patience. Fact: we are close."

"Ravage, what does it even look like? I suppose it's somewhere in the rocks." Rumble flew his board closer.

"Affirmative. Soundwave has situated the shelter in the cave."

"A cave?! Sounds cool!" the femmling cheered.

"Aspecially for you, sis." Frenzy winked at the little bat, who playfully rolled her optics in response.

"Sounds baldly." Rumble disagreed as Ratbat flew to Frenzy and landed on his shoulder plate both of them giving blue armored youngling a reproaching look.

"What? Think about it! No computers, no technique, no 'Cons you can make a prank on. Hey, up there! Beak, looks like we'll have to play on your nerves now!" he looked up at two condors hovering over them, as the older one irrelatively rolling his optics at youngling's comment. Buzsaw with a smile eyed the four and flew closer to his twin. "Don't you already wish we could leave him at the base, Laser?"

"Dealing with bored twins... Do not even remind, brother." he signed making Buzsaw giggle at his expression. He then flew higher and noticed that they reached the exit of the ravine. Two condors flew out, and now under them was a deserted filled from three sides surrounded by high rocks of the canyon and several entrances to other ravines, while at right there was a cliff from, which the one could get a perfect view of the territory situated lower.

As the youngling jumped of their boards and stopped scanning the unusual landscape, Ravage turned right and made his way to some kind of a road by the rock's side, which was leading somewhere upper. The twins exchanged looks and followed, condors flying over them. As they reached the end of the road, they found their selves by the entrance of a small cave.

The panther went inside and stopped by some kind of a computer between the rocks. He pressed several bottoms, and the next moment the cave was illuminated, as the sound of activated mechanisms of different kind was also heard.

"Fact: not everything that was required was settled. Still, Soundwave added some programming. Life signals: cannot be detected. Territory of the field: safe."

"Of course, if we are not seen on this field. My recommendation is not to leave the cave unless it is necessary. Here we will be neither seen, neither detected."

"Approved. Younglings: noted?"

"Yeh, yeh, we've got it... Beak, you destroy all the fun..." Rumble crossed his servos. Why did Laserbeak always have to be dreary?!

The twins through their rucksacks off, leaned the boards at the wall and made there way to the rock ledge, which would be used as their berth. They jumped on it and laid down, their peds pressing the wall. Rumble tiredly breathed out, as his helm was nearly hanging down from the 'berth'. Frenzy raised his servos and typed something on the gadget in his servo. "True, the life signals can't be detected. It doesn't even notice us."

"Just forget it, bro. I'm so tired, that even an armada won't wake me up during next megacycles." Rumble said getting comfortable and put his servos under his helm looking at the brown rock roof of the cave.

"I miss her." They all turned to Ratbat, who was by the entrance of the cave with her golden optics sadly looking at them and then directing her look at the ground, not sure if saying that was suitable. Ravage and Laserbeak acted coldly since the time Soundwave had been captured, and Ratbat suddenly thought that they would probably think her attitude not being suitable...

But the youngling had said, what others till this moment were refusing to admit aloud, and the silence overtook the cave.

Rumble turned his helm right, as Frenzy slightly lifted himself leaning on servos to look over Rumble at his sister, both mechlings feeling awkwardly. Buzsaw freeze, looked at his sister and worriedly turned to his older siblings: Ravaged was motionlessly standing same, Laserbeak directed his gaze at the femmling. The yellow opticed condor, although being not sure of what to say, was the first to use his voice.

"We all do, little one." he admitted giving Ratbat a warm smile.

"Will she be fine? I... I know I shouldn't be but I'm worried..."

"Reaction: understandable. Worry: not necessary." Ravage coldly stated and typed something on the computer. "Yes... I know, but... Shouldn't we help her?" but Ravage stayed still, not wishing to give an answer.

He knew he should have helped Soundwave, this was what he wanted to do the most. But if Soundwave ordered something, it meant there being some reasons for that.

"The order was clear. Soundwave has a better detailed view of the circumstances than we do."

"And still, there must be something we can do! Like she always says: most unusual ways might be the most affective."

This was when Laserbeak decided to use his word.

"You are right, Ratbat, and we all admit it." unlike Ravage, the older condor had lost the control over emotions at the beginning, and it was a foolish action from his side. But then, he managed to realize him not being the only one, who felç the was he did. In Ravage's optics Laserbeak had noticed the same worry. Selfish attitude was not accepted; he had to help his 'brother' to keep things under control. The condor came closer to the femmling, "But I am really sorry to say, that we have to wait for now. Sister, you do know, as soon as a chance appears, we will act without any hesitation. Please, trust us. You do trust your brothers, don't you, little sister?"

"Of course I do." Ratbat admitted looking at him.

"And here is my femmling!" Laserbeak kindly smiled at her, "So, young lady! I cannot let this said expression stay on your face even for another clicks." by putting his helm under her he lifted Ratbat, making her slide down from over his neck making her sit on his back. The youngling laughed with joy.

"Las-s-serbeahhk...!"

"Tell me, what was the last time I carried you on my back?" he start walking to his place for recharge, the youngling hugging his neck.

"Le' me think...neva'?"

"That is not true! But pretty much time has past... Have you gotten heavier?"

"NO! Well... I am growing!"

"Of course you are and a nice recharge will make only good for this process."

"No..." the femmling playfully protested.

"Were you not tired not that long ago?.." the condor raised his opticridge.

"No..." Ratbat giggled pushing herself away from him but was gantly caught by bird's claw.

"Ow, yes, you were."

"Do not use ma' words against me!"

"So you admit saying that, then I am correct. Come on, little lady, make yourself comfortable, close and offline your optics, relax your chassis and you will be dreaming away even before you can notice..." Laserbeak sit down and covered the femmling with his wing, as Ratbat pressed herself closer to her brother's chassis, feeling the warmth of his engines and hearing their silent monotonous sound; and the tiredness took the youngling in the world of dreams.

Lazerbeak lifted his long neck up, his optics slightly closed and with a nearly unnoticeable smile looked at Ravage and Buzsaw. The panther eyed him for several second and gave a slow nod closing his optics, being glad for Laserbeak taking the situation under control, and then made his way to the controlling panel, pressed some more bottoms making the illumination start wenting off, and layed by the exit of the cave.

Rumble and Frenzy followed the cat by their looks then looked at Laserbeak. They had watched the whole process and couldn't not to grin seeing Laserbeak playing with Ratbat. It wasn't like you could usually see serious condor playing.

Buzsaw... He with an affection and approval looked at his red opticed twin with their sister recharging under his wing. Being Soundwave's simbiots, especially three of them being the oldest ones, meant having to change. They all had to act in different ways in order to keep the secret hidden, in order to protect each other, in order to reach their aims. Buzsaw clearly understood that for Ravage and Laserbeak it would take a while to stop controlling every action they did, each ward they said. The panther never showed much emotions but he was not as cold as most saw him. Especially when the cat was alone with Soundwave or they were all together and no one could see them. Now, Ravage was in charge and he wouldn't offer himself showing any emotions... As for Buzsaw's twin? He comforted Ratbat just now; this meant that true Laserbeak was slowly returning to them.

They were family: Ravage was the self-control and protection; Laserbeak - the confidence and the will; Buzsaw - the patience and a soft spark; Rumble was the irrepressible and easygoing one; Frenzy - circumspect and agile; Ratbat being their lively little sister; and Soundwave... The one, who had once brought them together, the one, who made them a family, the one, they would follow across the Universe; not a master, as other bots thought, not a commander or a boss but a sister. The sister they loved with all sparks.

Buzsaw signed at the though as a sad smile appeared on his face.

One thing was for sure: no matter what happened or what did others think of them, they were one family and nothing could change that.

Soundwave took her dark visor away and a bright light of the med bay bli.

Ratchet had turned his helm and was now facing her.

While speaking, bots usually left out of account the differences between face and faceplate and used both wards, but these were not the same thing. Faceplate structure was less common and anlike 'face' it didn't consist of lots of face details but of several flat plate ones. For a medic, whom Ratchet was, the distinctions mattered as it affected the repairing process.

Soundwave had a faceplate. The white delicate female faceplate. She didn't have any special painting or ,in other words, make up and just her opticbrow and opticlash details were blue. And one more thing, that couldn't be left unnoticed, was the different colour of the optics and their unusual structure. Soundwave optic pupils were covered by some kind of lens, which, as Ratchet could guess, must had been an extra modification.

As the medic was scanning Soundwave's faceplate and also examining it from a scientific point of view, she unsurely directed her gaze down and then looked at the him accidentally meeting his optics. Regretting this action, next moment the femme through her attention away, still feeling Autobots look directed at her.

Ratchet slightly chuckled, "You're not used to facing others without your visor on, are you?"

It wasn't difficult to notice Soundwave's nervousness- even if she tried to avoid looking at him it wasn't enough, everything being written on her faceplate. And Soundwave knew it, that's why she wished finishing the repairing as soon as possible. Ratchet took a white cloth, a tool and came closer to examine the damages, as the femme directed her look at the right wall. Ratchet started cleaned the dried energon and when he directed the healing laser, which would help the auto repairing system to complete the healing faster Soundwave's faceplate slightly flinched feeling laser's affect. Ratchet continued more gently. Autobot medic had to admit that Soundwave's helm protectors and the visor made a good work; he knew the strength of Ironhide's punch... It was when he noticed that the helmet had a dent so decided to make another scanning in order to find other damages under it. "Soundwave, my scanners show that your helm was also damaged... If you take the helm armor off, I will be able to make more repairs."

She raised her optics at him and took them back away again. After several clicks of thinking Soundwave reached her helmet. The fastenings transformed, and the femme pulled her helm protector.

First Aid had been putting the last tools on their place and, when he turned to the sitting bot, his servo freeze in the air.

Long white thin head cables with bright blue and green ringlet-like bio-lights, shining brightly along the full length of her 'tress'...

Helm cables were a feature of female protoforms. They were more like techno-organic details and could be called similar to organics' hair, and yet their role was different. Femmes, even if it seemed astonishing, being the ones, who by nature can create a new life, had stronger sparks than mechs did. This meant, that their protoforms used energy in a bit different ways, and this, being added to the specific biology of transformers' protoforms, which consisted from both organic and techno materials, was the way femmes got their 'hair'.

Soundwave put her helmet on the berth, next to her and waited for Ratchet to continue his job. It was already the time for all of them to stop getting surprised by the newly things they find out about Soundwave, still, it was easier said than done. Soundwave was becoming more and more feminine in their optics, making it difficult to remember, that this was the same bot as before.

But it was not a Decepticon sitting in front of Ratchet right now but a tender perplexed female creation, whose damages, made by his own comrades, he had been repairing. Ratchet could imagine the looks of the others when the visor was taken for the first time, but at the same time he wasn't sure if they were feeling ashamed of their previous actions or just surprised or, better say, shocked...

Ratchet looked in femme's optics, which were doing their best to avoid his. Who would have thought Soundwave being a shy one? Or may be she wasn't... Anyone, who had been hiding his face for so long, would have felt uncomfortable without the visor.

Ratchet signed. The Decepticon Communication Officer and their Third in command...

And. The ex-gladiator...

Nothing before Soundwave's appearance on the pits was known. It was the place the 'Con started his-... her way.

But.

How could a femme even end up on the Gladiator arena?! And how did she manage to live through it?

Ratchet was brought back by a stare.

Soundwave was looking at him her bright optics slightly narrowed, making the medic feel her distrust; Ratchat wasn't surprised at all. Soundwave was a Decepticon, the anomy and this fact shouldn't have been forgotten.

Ratchet took his tool and the cloth again and started cleaning the dried energon in the area of the femme's sound receptor, from time to time directing his gaze at the unusual long helm cables.

"Ironhide has a tough fist... You're lucky not to block out..." he looked at her for a click but Soundwave didn't even blink. No doubt. She would not say a word. As her visor was off, the femme couldn't use the recordings.

As for talking, it wasn't even considered.

The medic looked at the young Autobot and nodded towards somewhere. The cycle passed and Ratchet finished his job. Soundwave raised he optics, when he stepped away. First Aid with a small cube of energon in his servos come closer to her.

When Soundwave saw the blue liquid, unluckily, her tanks reminded about themselves, suddenly making her feel the need of energon.

But she could not accept it.

Who knows, what might have been mixed inside...

They didn't seemed like a threat, but Soundwave knew, that she had to consider everything.

She turned her helm away refusing the offer, her optics a bit narrowed and directed at her left. First Aid didn't get the reason of this action, looked the cube and then at his mentor, who was slowly getting irritated by Soundwave's attitude.

"And now what?" Ratchat asked, as the femme nearly looked at him but stopped her optics on the half of the way and then directed them at the same spot again.

"Soundwave..." the medic grumbled rolling his optics, "Let me guess. You think that we might have added something in the energon, am I right?" Soundwave's faceplate slightly flinched with insurance. "I would have called it paranoia but I'm sure that in your processor you can think of some reasons for us doing so."

Medic's voice got noticeably stricter now, "But whatever you think, Soundwave, we have just repaired you and, if I wanted, I would have thought of a more clever ways than adding whatever you think of in your drink. AND, I would have never done that by First Aid's servos!" he with the annoyance walked to her, side seeing Soundwave was becoming nervous, stopped looking at her and trying to soften his tone continued, "I guess me having a gulp of this energon wouldn't prove anything. I could have taken the cure so the 'drink' won't affect me, right?" Soundwave raised her optics to see him walking to the cupboard. The next moment Ratchet walked back with something in his servo. "Here, I'm sure you know, what that is."

Soundwave knew. She saw a small white stick, which was used in indicating any impurities in the energon. Ratchet took the cube from young bot and put the stick inside. When he pooled it back, the white colour turned blue meaning that the energon was clean.

"Enjoy your drink. Soundwave." Ratchet coldly said giving the cube to her.

Soundwave looked at the light blue liquid for several clicks and then drained the cube with cool energon.

Recharging was done, repairing was finished, energon - gotten. And what now?

Soundwavw looked at the cube, then at her servos and suddenly realized one fact: Autobots hadn't put on the servocuffs this time. Yes, she had been weak, so they didn't expect much from her. Still, now Soundwave had some energy again and even got some extra energon, however the femme wasn't sure, if this would be enough for the second try to make out and reach her base... Autobots weren't stupid, Soundwave was sure that her actions had led to the 'security upgrade'. Even if Ratchet refused to keep warriors in the med bay, guards were standing behind the door...

Taking First Aid hostage again? First, it wouldn't work this time, as there would be too many of 'Bots for this small place. Second, it wasn't that Soundwave liked the idea of using young bot. He was a youngling, he was a medic and he looked like a nice bot. And he trusted her. More or less, but he did. She didn't want to change that fact, at least she wouldn't let herself to use him in order to get out again.

And the next moment femme was brought back from her thoughts by the sound of door panels slide open.

* * *

A bit more about Soundwave's simbiots) I liked twins's flying boards)))

Soundwave's takes her visor off again)) and how did you like her head cables?;))

What do you think will happen next and how do you think will be in the next chapter?

Please comment, some of your ideas help me in writing)

THANks


	16. Chapter 13

YESSSS! I finally made it.

It took reeealy long, sorry, I've had a creative crisis XD ...( İ'm not sure if that's how it's called in English...) and I missed your comments! :(

I've started one new story ((Transformers) Stupid or right?) but don't worry, it's not the reason the new chapter took me so long and it will not affect next ones (as I have said I had creative crisis and didn't know how to better dеscribe the things happening...)

One problem, something's wrong with my computer again! So I couldn't make a proper check, sorry... I'm not able to find all mistakes(( if you see them, please write:)

Enjoy!))

* * *

(Transformers) Soundwave's secret

Chapter 13

Door panels slided open and Optimus Prime, Blurr and Prowl entered the med bay, as the pair of bright optics was directed at the newcommers. Blurr looked in them, instantly making Soundwave turn away and start collecting her long head cables.

Wait! Head cables?! Blurr blincked with surprise. Well, _Soundwave_ _was_ _a_ _femme_, but, still... It felt a bit weird. When he looked at her again, femme was already sitting with her helm armor and visor on.

Optimus stopped infron of the Decepticon, her sitting straight.

"Soundwave, your previouse actions were reckless, however, I tried to find an explanation to your foredoomed to failure break-out. I have managed to find just one." the Autobot leader started looking at Decepticon.

"You were trying to contact your simbiots through your spark bond, were you not?" as this was said, Soundwave's helm slightly moved, and her action being enough for Optimus to realize that he had been right.

"Soundwave, we will not inform Megatron about your secret, but you should understand that I cannot guarantee the confidentiality of this information, as now too many are already awaired of the truth." Optimes made a pause and continued, "As for interogations, we will not fall that low to be questioning a femme. Me and Megatron came to an agreement. You'll be soon returned back to Decepticons."

Soundwave didn't move. She had to admit, Prime was one of the most clever bots but, when he mentioned her simbiots, the femme's spark flinched. And then he added... No more interrogations. And the confidentiality from their side. Why?

At first, Soundwave was not sure if Optimus was seriouse but, when he mentioned the agreement, it became more clear. She didn't know if Autobots agreed on the deal only because of refusing to 'fall too low' by interrogating her or the agreement more was just profitable for them. But she was going to be freed, the reason didn't matter. Still, there was one thing she couldn't understand. Why wouldn't they tell Decepticons about her? This was stupid! Autobots could at least try to blackmail her... May be this was what they wer planing to do, just later...

"Soundwave, Megatron's unpredictibility is not a secret. I hope you realize the risk you will be facing after the returning."

'I would be a fool, if I did not.' she thought to herself. They really going to release her...

As Optimus finished, Blurr stepped closer with servocuffs in his servos. Soundwave looked at him. Yes, she had been able to get rid of this things before, and Autobots knew she could do that again, but this would require some time and, in addition, they were going to release her, so there was no need to go on a risk and try to escape again. The Decepticon femme stood up, letting the 'Bot put them on and then lead her out.

"Returning? Optimus, are we releasing Soundwave?" Ratchaet asked with surprise, as others had left the med bay.

"Sentinal was captured by Decepticons." the leader explained.

"What?!"

"His team was attacked. Everyone is online, thankfully, but 'Cons got him and Megatron wants to exchange him on Soundwave."

"How could that happen? Argh... Sentinal... Why can't he stay away from trouble? " Ratchet mumbled rubbing his optics.

"I knew that Megatron would try something like that... I wish we could found another way to deal with this matter but I fear there is no other choice but to free Soundwave."

"Yes, I know, it's not like we are going to leave him Sentinal to 'Cons... Sometimes I wish we could, frankly speaking... Alright then, but I have started thinking we'll have opportunity to find out more about Soundwave..." the medic admitted taking his data pod from the table.

"Talking of that, how did it go?" Prime asked.

"I guess, could be worse... Ironhide must have informed you about what had happened."

"Yes, he did, but this aggressive actions were logical, from Decepticon's point of view. We had been questioning her not that long ago..."

"But you'll never guess what happened later..." Ratchet looked at his friend with a pleased smirk written on his faceplate. Prime narrowed his optics with a woken interest, "I'm listening."

"First Aid wanted to assist me, it is clear that kid wanted to show he wasn't afraid after the insident they had with Soundwave... I don't know where it came from, Optimus, but he started talking with her and, that might sound crazy, but she answered him! Using recording, of course, but she did! I thought that 'Con might be trying to distract us or something but, you know better then me, Soundwave isn't the one who uses talking in her tactics..."

"True. She is not... What did they talk about?"

* * *

Optimus was making his way to the aircraft, on which they were going to reach the meeting spot, get Sentinal and return Soundwave back. Ratchet told everything that had happend in the med bay... First Aid was a nice young bot, but who would have thought that he would be the one to help in releaving Soundwave's other side. Although Ratchet admitted thinking that this attitude might have been a trick, the medic and Optimus agreed on the change being something else.

And the most amusing was what had Soundwave admitted, she admitted feeling scared. And again, Optimus remembered the femme's optics after her visor was taken. He didn't know what had made the femme start hiding, who she really was, but this had happened long ago and it was too late to stop doing so without turning everything upside down... And Soundwave knew it. He was sure she did.

Of course, Prime couldn't put aside the fact of Soundwave's being an anamy. But this were the times Soundwave had been known as a mech. Now, it was different. Everything that had happened made Autobot leader realize, how mach they didn't know. Could he blame someone for being a Decepticon not knowing the reasons of their actions?

And there was one more thing. Soundwave's simbiots. These transformers were known for their loyalty to her, but no one could say for sure what kind of avrelationship they shared with their master. Was the word 'master' even suitable in this case?

By trying to escape, Soundwave went on a big risk. Optimus had asked Soundwave if the reason of her actions was the try to contact her simbiots, and the femme's nearly unnoticeable reaction proved him being right. Optimus didn't know why exactly she wanted to contact them. There could be lots of intentions for that, but one of them was especially attracting his attention. And Prime wasn't sure if this one would had come before... May be, Soundwave was worried about the affect of the reveal of her secret on her simbiots?

Despite the spark bond they shared, even when the Decepticon Communication Officer helped his (her) simbiots during the battles (it was usually Ravage and the condors, who were involved in the fight), this was just the saving if the valuable subordinates, in Autobots' point of view, and never Soundwave's real care towards them was considered. But what if this was not true? Could Spindwave have a close relationship with them? Could she really care for them? Could she have done the most of the things in order to protect them?

Optimus signed. This was... Tangled. What if Soundwave was just trying to protect the ones, who were close to her? In this case, could he continue to blame this femme for her doings?

* * *

"Hey! Easier! Savage Decepticons..." Sentinal barked out, as Thrust pushed him harder out off the aircraft. They have landed to the meaning spot, which was a deserted rocky field of the neutral territory. Sentinal was surrounded by 'Cons but could see the group of Autobots coming closer to them, their aircraft noticeable at their backs.

Two groups stopped, a short distance left between them, leaders watching each other, their optics narrowed.

Soundwave also was unnoticiably watching. She was watching both Autobots and Decepticons. The ones surrounding were concentrated and ready to face the aggression from Decepticons' side, but, as 'Cons, who were always more likely to make the first shut, didn't look like having prepared some meaningless assault, Soundwave doubt that some enexpected 'problems' would appear. Actually, having a look at her 'comrades', it was clear, that right now they had other matter to deal with. This matter was the returning of The Communication Officer. Starscreem had his servos crossed behind his back, wings high and keeping his helm up. The Decepticon Second in Command was more then displeased by the fact of Soundwave's returning and that he had missed the chance to replace the captured 'Con by his own people, but how skilfuly was the seeker hiding all these under the most arrogant expression written on his faceplate. Thrust, on the other servo, wasn't that succesful holding back his dissatisfiection. If Megatron had decided that Shockwave was more required as a scientist, then it would have been him to get the chance for promotion. Soundwave then noticed Hook also standing by their side. A medic? Well, if Autobots hadn't repaired her, Hook's help wouldn't have been superfluous. Saying that Megatron needed his Third in Command functional and ready for the work was meaningless... She then directed her attention at Breakdown and Dreadwing. Out of all of them, this two were, possibly, the most appreciated company... At least, they were not interested in getting rid of her. Soundwave signed, so much for a wellcomming returning... There was also a group of Drones standing arround and some of them keeping their blasters pointed at Sentinal's back, who, like her, was with servocuffs on. 'They surely missed me' Soundwave rolled her optics and looked at the WarLord wishing, 'Let's just get over this as soon as we can.'

"This ended faster then you thought, didn't it, Optimus?" Megatron smirked enjoying that his plan worked. Autobots were too easy to manipulate, when it came to the safety of their comrades.

"It hasn't ended yet." Prime corrected him and nodded to Ironhide. The warrior took the Servocuffs off, releasing Soundwave, while same was done with Sentinal and two bots started slowly walking to their own groups, each of which were ready for an expected actions from the anamy's side. As Soundwave was passing Sentinal, Autobots was menacingly impaling her with his optics making the femme feel like he, dispite the sircumsases, was thinking about making an attack, but for her releaf, bot continued his way, without making the most foolish and dangerouse mistake. Soundwave came closer to her group and stopped by Megaton's side, one thing running through her processor,'Just turn arround and get to the aircraft, turn arround and do not make any foolishness.' There were too many Autobots: Prime, Ironhide, Blurr, Prowl and some others; this would be just the most meaningless fight!

Thankfuly, Megatron gave Optimus the last look and turned to leave, Autobots doing the same. Decepticons reached and entered their aircraft. Megatron was slowly walking to his seat situated upper, behind the pilote Derones', but stopped not reaching it, back turned to his followers, as some Drones had already taken their places and turned the engines on. Decepticon leader was standing his servos crossed behind his back, watching the view through the front windows, while others, especially Starscreem and Thrust were waiting for him to start talking. Soundwave, as she always did, stood silencetly and with patiance, like nothing had happened, her confident look making both flyers start slowly loosing their temper. The Second in command through a look at her, then glanced at his leader, finaly deciding to start his speech.

"I hope that your time being in Iacon haven't bowered you much, Soundwave. But do you have any idea how much trouble your captivity caused us?"

'And here he goes...' Soundwave signed under her visor, rolling her optics again. She was standing a bit away and righter from Megatron and tried to ignore the seeker's displeased accusing tone, as other 'Cons were watching the three and Thrust, standing by Starscreem's side.

"How irresponsible you were by letting yourself get captured by Autobots! Do you realize the value of the information you-"

"That is enough, Starscreem." the voice of the Decepticon leader made the seeker cut his words. Magnatron turned and looking at Soundwave continued...

"Have they tried to question you?" the Decepticon leader asked. There was no time for the act of courtesy, they had to now how much did Autobots know and if they had managed to find out anything. Soundwave turned her helm at him, light blue lines appearing on the visor, as she started the recording of Jazz's voice.

"~Coordinates, projects, resources. NOW!~" everyone was silent, as Megatron narrowed his optics.

"Did Autobots get what they wanted?" there was a very short moment of waiting, as Soundwave remember about what Autobots did manage to find out. Her beeping a femme. This Autobots hadn't ever been thinking to find out about that... The Communication Officer shook her helm giving a negative answer.

"My Lord! We can't just believe in-"

"I am not going leave this unchecked, Starscreem." Megatron glanced at his Second, "And I am sure that Soundwave also realizes that being The First Communication Officer he will have to go through a test." Others instantly turned to Soundwave, who showed no reaction to these word. The 'test' meant Shockwave's memory readying machine, the one, which will give them ability to see that her visor was take... Soundwave had nothing to worry about, as managed to hide the info she was caring in the specially extra built-in part of her processor, which gave The Communication Officer possibility to keep such a great amount of information, if not the incident with her visor... But she still had time till the secret was revealed.

"And, the last." Megatron's voice was heard again and the next thing he said would have made Soundwave freeze, if she hadn't been already standing motionlessly.

"Tell me, Soundwave. Have Autobots taken your visor off?"

* * *

Soundwave's back with Decepticons...

Intrigue))

Yes, sorry for finishing the chapter on this moment;) but look at the brighter side, I'll discribe more in the next one))

I finally finished it!

What had you been expecting and what will happen next!;)


	17. Chapter 14

Forgive me for not answerring some of your comments and massages, but I read them all! if you insist on me answering you, please write me again! It's just that I got a bit confused whome I did answer and whom I have missed... ( you've already got that my computer is a crazy thing, so that's partly its foult!) ;) I hope comp will forgive me for these words...

CloneMandoBountyHunters I couldn't write you a private massage to give the answers as you had disabled the private massages but I wanted to right back so you can read my answer in the comment of this story;))

And, SoundwaveFun, your comments keep on making me giggle;))

So where did we stop... Right, the thrilling moment)

I also added a short poem I've written. This is about Soundwave's life. Right now you might not understand the meaning of some parts, as they are connected to her past. I will write about it and you'll get the meaning later:)

Enjoy!

* * *

(Transformers) Soundwave's secret.

Chapter 14.

_She was born as a grounder,_

_But was given the wings;_

_She was questioned to death,_

_But then rooled them for breams;_

_She chose telling the truth,_

_Or not talking at all;_

_She was known as a coldness,_

_But was kinder than all..._

_She got sparkling and beasts_

_As her brothers and friends._

_They were loyal to her_

_And would follow her steps;_

_They were weakness of her,_

_Still, support and her strength,_

_They were ready to go_

_By her side till the end._

_She fought the strong_

_And protected the weak;_

_She helped leading them up_

_And then had to admit,_

_This was one of the biggest mistakes she once did..._

_She was said to be mystery_

_As she hidden her face,_

_While knowing most secrets_

_And, still, keeping them safe._

_She was using her knowledge,_

_While saving both sides._

_She was stuck in the middle,_

_As no one was right._

_But it's time for them all_

_To see the secret of hers,_

_To see this free femme,_

_Who had been hiding for vornes..._

_..._

"Tell me, Soundwave. Have Autobots taken your visor off?"

The dark blue armored bot stood still, more motionlessly then she ever did.

Soundwave didn't expect this question. At least, not now... No one expected, so all attention was immediately directed at the silent bot... Their Communication Officer's visor never was something Decepticons dared to mention in Soundwave's or Megatron's presence, so the Decepticon leader himself asking such a thing was sertaintly a cliffhanger.

The sudden cold ran through her system, as Soundwave looked through her dark mask at the WarLord, who was waiting for her answer. For _his_ answer, in Decepticons' optics. Soundwave's unnoticeable nervousness was slowly overtaking her, as she was trying hard to choose what to 'say' in response. She wanted to give a negative answer, to shook her head, but, even if Megatron believed her, everything would have been revealed soon.

The most logical, still the least wanted action was telling the truth. But what would follow this truth?

Just a several weird clicks of silence had passed, but they were almost unnoticeable for the others. Almost. And the nod came in response.

Megatron's optics narrowed in displeasment, this not being left unnoticed by his subordinates and making them turn on their caution. Megatron in the bad mood was never a safe thing... The question made them all remember that The Communication Officer did have a face under this visor, at least, he had to have one. The face, which no one of them had ever seen. No one but Autobots.

Megatron was impaling Soundwave with his gaze. "There should be nothing that Autobots know and I am not awaired about, Soundwave. Especially, when it comes to my soldiers," the WarLord stated, and as he poused for a moment everyone suddenly realize what was going to happen.

"_Show your face_."

And the silent fall again.

The words hit her, the spark working fast, cold Energon running through her system. The looks of confusion and surprise were exchanges, and optics were directed at the visored 'Con again. For them, Soundwave was an unpredictable and mysteriouse bot, whom they've seen thousands of times but, actually, about whom they knew nothing more than Soundwave being skilled and valued Decepticon, you should always keep an optic on. Seeing the face, which had been hidden for so long was difficult to imagine. And how much could seeing someone's face change, anyway? However, there _must_ had been a reason for their Communication Officer wearing this mask, so telling the matter not being thrilling for them would have been the lye.

Still, they didn't know what they were going to face.

Soundwave did. But what to expect _from_ _them_ was unknown for her.

Autobots have made it fast. Brutal, rough but fast. She did feel frightened but she fought them back and, at the beginning, this managed to distracted her. Now, Soundwave was expected to take the visor herself. To do it willingly. And, at the same time, not to lose control and not to let her emotions out.

Familiar phrase came to her processor: 'The confusion of others gives you control over the situation'... Soundwave doubt this could help her in the sircumstances she had to face. It was the moment the femme wished she had answered negatively. But there wasn't much to do now...

A smirk appeared on Starscreem's faceplate. Soundwave's obviouse hasitation was the sign of emotions the seeker couldn't see but knew them existing under this visor, and the fact that the bot had no way but to obey the order pleased him much. Starscreem and Thrust, who had also started enjoying this moment, were waiting to see Soundwave finally lose this so known mystery of his. The mystery that made The Decepticon Communication Officer so special. Starscreem had always been sure that this bot wasn't much different from them. These were Soundwave's little actings, which had managed to fool the others but not him. And now it was time to get the proof.

They both narrowed their optics with the burning desire, as Soundwave's dark blue thin servo started moving and reached the visor. Her digits slightly trempbled touching the clamps. The weird feeling of curiosity rose in all of them, when the compressed air started making its way out, and Soundwave took the mask by the edges.

Each bot freezed holding his breath.

Same did Soundwave.

After a short pause, she slided the visor up and revealed her faceplate, raising her bright optics.

The silence overtook them all, just the sound of a data pod dropped from medic's skillful servos hitting the flore... The bright blue and green optics' false coldness managed to hide the timidness raising in her, as she was also being impaled by widened optics of those that were around. The cold look of a confident white faceplated femme, standing straight, her helm high, the different coloured optics able to estinguish their looks. This was the one standing just where the dark visored silent Decepticon had just been.

Dreadwing's optics widened in disbelief, still the warrior was the most able one to hold back his reaction. Same couldn't be said about others... Breakdown's optic slightly twitched, his jaw dropped, him loosing all control over the features of his facelplate and the most surprising exspression was now written on it. Same happened to Hook, who made a step back and then freezed on his peds not being able to move. The trembling quickly ran over Thrust's face, as he also was taken back. He looked at others and then at Starscreem to see their reation and make sure that he wasn't the only one seeing _this_. The Decepticon Second in Command stood, his surprised and for a click lop-sided expression had already came back to a normal and precised one, still his optics revealing the confusing. Starscreem looked at his leader not daring to speak and started scanning his leader's face trying to undersandable what to expect from Megatron.

Soundwave's features managed not to flinched with nervousness , as the Decepticon leader's narrowed red optics were impaling her.

All these years Soundwave had been following his side. 'Con proved to be clever and skilled, these being a great use for the WarLord. Still the Soundwave was too good to be trusted, so Megatron prefered to keep the silent bot close in order to control him... Her.

Megatron had been fooled. And by whom? By a femme! And that was not all. His Sheff Communication Officer, the bot, who was counted as The Third in Command appeared to be a female transformer!

The femme on such a high position?! That was not exceptable!

On Cybertron a lot had caused femmes become rare, and Megatron believed this being for the best. Femmes were weak willinglles creations. But the worst was that they had the power to affect the mind, to couse the distraction and trouble. Megatron knew it and he needed worriors and discipline. That was why Deception femmes were incredibly rare, and the ones, who did exist, had already been bonded and were fully under their sparkmates' responsibility.

The moment was too uncomfortable, as everyone was standing still, but, of course, it was Soundwave, who, more than others, felt out of place. Ignoring the owfull feeling of nervousness, which the one would feel, being stuck on the scene and speechlessly standing there, as all words had left his mind, Soundwave forced herself to move and slide the visor back. Her movement seemed to fully bring the others back from the 'trance', and the same silent Decepticon was in front of them, though, the last discovery not leaving their processors.

"How dared you not to inform me about this fact?" Megatron asked, his voice becoming louder, him not trying to hide the temper rising inside. His gaze was impaling the visor as the light blue lines appeared on it.

"~...fact...~...never mattered.~...before..."

"But it does now!" this time it was Starscreem to take the word. He steped closer to his leader and glanced at Soundwave "Autobots won't keep their mouths shut and in no time every Cybertronian will know the Decepticon kind's First Communication Officer being a female transformer!"

Soundwave slowly turned her helm at the seeker, her answer making him narrow his optics.

"~I assume...~...any kind of problem...~...will be eliminated.~" Soundwave signed under her visor... Why couldn't he just stay out of this for a while? Everything was already working against her!

"Eliminated?!" Starscreem gasped with displeasment, Soundwave's calmness, which, of course, was not real, working on his nerves."My lord! This matter will creat indignation among our people! We can not leave-"

"Enough, Starscreem." the Second in Command's words were cut. Megatron looking at him and then directing his attention back at Soundwave "We will discuss _this_ later. First of all, Soundwave has to pass the test." the WarLord narrowed his optics."Shockwave is already preparing he mechanism." With this words he turned his back to them making to conversation stop.

Soundwave could still feel the looks of curiosity, suspicion and malevolence being thrown at her from time to time, but she could breath with relief, as right now Decepticons would not dare to mention the topic aloud. She hoped that her simbiots had made it out without any trouble, as it seemed that even after surviving arround Autobots, Soundwave now had to face the ones she called her comrades...

* * *

I hope you liked it;)

It took really long, sorry. I hope I'll finish the next one soon.

Thanks again for all your great comments!


	18. Chapter 15

Back again! Hi, everyone. So long waiting and here is the 15th chapter. Sorry, I didn't expect it to take so long:( it's not long, but the next one will be sooner.

KiviCat, surry, I couldn't wait for you answer, as I was too excited to finally pass the chapter. But I am still waiting for you responses)

* * *

Soundwave's secret (Transformers)

Chapter 15.

The flight... Arrival... The walk throught cold, gray corridirs of the Decepticon baze... Surprisingly, everything went without any incidents, and just Megatron got several report from The Drones, but these were not important...

And now, here Soundwave was... Shockwave's personal lab.

The public surrounding her was the same, adding scientist and KnockOut, who had managed to make up a reason for himself to appear in the lab even before their arrival (of course, it had been Breakdown, who unnoticeable, using their comlink, managed to inform his friend about the newfound fact...). Why wasn't Soundwave surprised?

Shall we have a look at how did it happen? Let us imagine Knockout's med bay some time earlier...

"W-WHAT?!" the gasp could be heard from the corridor, as the sertain bot fell from his sit, and a crash followed his word... Knockout jumped back on his ped and, almost hitting the table, leaned his servos on it and turned on the comlink again.

"How in the world-?! You're joking, right?!" he snapped raising his oticbrow.

-I'm tellin' you, Knockout! A femme for 100%!-

"B-but, but, but, but... That CAN'T be possible... I've got to see myself!"

-Good luck with that... She ain't taking visor soon, but... We're goin' to Shockwave, you snick in lab and might get a chance... I've gat t' go... BreakDown's out-

Knockout stood still for several cklicks. A female 'Con... Bot! A female Soundwave! How hadn't they noticed that before?! Forget about others. How hadn't he noticed that?! Well, Knockout had to admit: Soundwave was not in a worrior class, so almost never visited the med bay, but still... The medic straightened and used several cklicks to decide his following actions, and a satisfied grin appeared on his faceplate. He stretched his servos with joy and started making his way out. "I haven't been annoying our Syclop for a while... And, if I come to the lab, it's not like my company will bother Megatron. I'm the only cheerful bot arround here, am I not?"

And somehow Megatron did ignored medic's presence by giving him a short look only. As for Shockwave, he had also been informed, but by getting a message from Megatron, and, unlike the red armored 'Con, who with a grin was now standing by his Wrecker fellow's side, scientist's attention was fully directed at the screens of his computer.

As they arrived Shockwave hadn't finished some colculations, so Hook used this time to unlock Communication Officer's programmings and her imbedded tentacles. Soundwave was now already lying on the special berth her visor not moving but her optics not leaving their attention from Shockwave. She was not afraid, still nervousness slightly existed in her.

Well, why not? They were going to see her memories.

"Scanning of memories is a very difficult process, the mechanism needs to process a huge amount of information in a very short time. But I have managed to add some corrections, so we will be able to watch what Soundwave had see and heard since the attack of the mine," the scientist started turning to the group. They, not counting Breakdown and Knockout, were all the members of Decepticons' elita, if it appeared that The First Communication Offcer hadn't managed to keep some information safe, it would be the must for them to be awaired about that fact. As for BreakDown and Knockout... These two did not have such a high position arround Decepticons, but was it their unusual personalities or their skills but something was making others' behavior as they were equal.

Shockwave looked at laying 'Con with his slightly narrowed optic,"As for security viruses, they have been programed to recognize the coding of my mechanism and turn on the passive mode, so these will not be a problem. "

"Very well, Shockwave. Let us begine." Megatron ordered, and the scientist turned to the control panel and pressed several bottomns.

Soundwave breaved out and felt how the berth she was lying on started slightly vibrating. Then thin cables transformed from under the berth and made their way to her helm, as a specia panel, which was highly over her, lowered. Scanners, situated in it,lightened and a then horizontal light blue lazer started scanning the work of Soundwave's systems, when the cables connected themselves to her processor. Breakdown shivered at the scene. There was no way he would ever let these things to connect to his processor, let alone read his memories...

Soundwave felt the slight cold in her helm. Her visor started blurring, it was like the room became darker as different stars and colourfull figures were flying arround making it difficult to focuse her optics, while sounds became less noticiable. It could be called similar to dreaming, while being online. 'I should have read the instructions...' femme jocked to herself. It wasn't usual for Shockwave to use his mashine and she also hoped this was the first and the last time scientist used it on her. She waited with patience, they were already watching her memories...

Not knowing how much time has passed, she suddenly heard ringing in her helm, as the darkness started disappearing, and now not coldness but heat was felt in her processor. Soundwave heard Thrust's voice from behind,"At least that explains the amount of simbiots. Heh, femmes..." But she didn't even mouve. Of all things the flyer could said, he chose that comment to begine with. Topical Thrust that was. "Thank you, Soundwave. We got everything we needed." She slightly lifted her helm and noded in responce to 'her' leader, being thankful that at least others decided to keep silent for a while. She knew some of them had been hoping to see not what they got, to see something they could use against her. But they did not get it. The questions would arrise, that was for sure. For example: 'why did she make of the base, having no chances to reach Decepticons', but the answer was obviouse, as no simbiots were arround for a while. What is more, femme did make of the secured Autobot base and managed to keep the information safe for all these time. As much as they didn't want to admit, this was impressive. Yes, Autobots' finding about her being a femme in some way helped Soundwave and that was the only thing Decepticons could use to explain her succes: it was all pathetic Autobots who were too weak to face a femme. But Soundwave was ready, she had all answers and explanations, in addition to that, she keep the information and brought some more details about Autobot base in Iacon. She was ready to face them, she hoped so with all her spark.

Soundwave started lifting herself, when for a sudden her servos were automaticly chained not letting her to stand up. What?! Femme straightened herself as much as she could and glanced at Shockwave for explanation. And, for her surprise, so did the others.

"Shockwave, what does this mean?" Megatron asked his scientist with unpleasant in his voice.

"My Lord, I apologies for my unexpected actions, but there is something that should get your attention..."

* * *

I know, I know! Cliffhanger again! Sorry! :))


	19. Chapter 16

ATTENTION!: this is NOT the first time I pass the Chapter 16! If you read the previouse version then, please reread! SORRY!I

KNOW I SHOULD HAVE DONE IT IN ONE TRY! I hope this won't happen again.  
Thank you for understanding.  
By the way, I GOT A BETA! (you'll notice)  
KiwiCat232 Thank you so much! You have done a realy cool job:D  
But, everyone, please do not forget that we are humans, not robots and not perfect, mistakes might appear:( but at least, with Kiwi's help, we'll get a reacher vocabulary in this story;) (I am not English, remember?)  
So... Enjoy:) (again...;)

* * *

Soundwave's secret.

Chapter 16.

"Shockwave, what does this mean?" Megatron asked his scientist with ultimate displeasure in his voice.

"My Lord, I apologize for my unexpected actions, but there is something that should be brought to your attention."

Starscream shot a look of supreme surprise and disapproval at the scientist. What was this one opticed 'Con doing?! Why hadn't Shockwave informed him about his plan or whatever he had discovered?! All around them, others exchanged looks of uncertainty, when they noticed Soundwave, ans automatically feet out of place.

Femme or not, they all knew that a pissed off Communication Officer was something you didn't trifle with, and something you did not want to induce or face. Shockwave was playing with fire, and he knew it, but at the same time, he wasn't someone to act on an impulse alone. He went in prepared, into any situation.

This meant that the scientist got something significant.

Very significant.

"... Continue," Megatron practically growled.

"I am aware that security cameras are not involved in my normal responsibilities, but, being a highly qualified professional, I have let myself to make some revision, and something... Unexpected, caught my optic."

Cameras? Revision?

A cold and relentless feeling of fear was quickly rising in Soundwave's ever increasing spark beat. What had Shockwave been doing in her office?!

"I noticed that some of the security cameras' recordings have been tampered with - many corrected, and in a select few, fully replaced."

"Wait a minute. Are you saying that someone was messing with security cameras?" Thrust asked from his view point, surprise lacing his voice.

"Affirmative, and not just once."

At this, the Decepticons exchange looks, and Megatron's optics narrowed, the seriousness of the matter rising each following klick. Making sure he had everyone's full attention, Shockwave continued,

"I must say, the footage was done perfectly. If I hadn't looked as deep as I did into the base coding, I am up most certain it would have gone unnoticed, for however long it continued. I know of just one bot capable of doing such a clean and seamless job," the scientist finished, turning to Soundwave, his figure mirrored in the dark visor.

"Shockwave, you do realize the seriousness of your accusation?"

"I do, my Lord, and I am ready to face all responsibilities if I am in error. But, considering the importance of what I have found, I insist on checking. With your permission, of course."

Soundwave's spark started working even faster, anger, disbelief and a sickening panic rising within.

No. No! No!

This wasn't happening!

How dare he mess with her files! And, with that, the matter became ten times worse, when Megatron didn't look like he was going to, in any way, disapprove of Shockwave's actions.

"How are you going to check? As I understood, your machine can not dive all that deep into memories."

"Indeed, my liege. However, I have succeeded to calculate that the last substitution and revisions of footage had been done the same day Soundwave left to the mine. We will be able to watch this far. In addition, if our Communication Officer had nothing to do with this, there is nothing for Soundwave to worry about..."

Her spark dropped.

Hard.

If they saw this memory, there would be no words to describe how much she was.

So.

Entirely.

Completely.

Fragged.

They weren't supposed to watch them!

"Do it."

These last words sounded like a judgement from Megatron, and they sealed her fate.

Before she could even process these words, Soundwave felt as cables pierced her helm once aging, and bindings force her down onto the strange berth, the coldness reaching her processor again. But this time she couldn't just lie down and wait. She had to try to stop it. If only she could manage to block her memories or prevent the machine from reaching them. If only she knew how to do it.

Hoping that this would at least help, she tried fighting the overwhelming feeling of tiredness, forcing her to 'sleep' again. She tried to stay awake, to keep her optics online, but more she tried, more was the mechanism working against her, making all femme's efforts seem wasted trying to postpone the inevitable.

The rest of the Decepticons didn't notice her struggle, and were already focused on the screen, and again everything they watched was from Soundwave's point of view: it was what she had been seeing through her slightly darkened visor and what she had been hearing. They saw her servos typing something on the panel and then her looking at the screen.

It was Soundwave's office.

Then, an unexpected voice was heard from behind.

"Are you doing it again?"

The helm turned, and the figure of Frenzy with Buzzsaw sitting on his left shoulder plate appeared by her side. Soundwave nodded and yellow opticed condor looked at the screen.

"And what are you replacing this time? Hey, is that Autobots' scout team? So they did sneak into our territory..." At this, Laserbeak ejected himself from Soundwave's chassis and landed on the typing panel, looking at his slightly younger twin.

"Not only did they sneak in, they've almost reached the outer energy supplying systems."

"Let me guess. The perimeter scanners detected them, but you deactivated the alarming system and let 'Bots go again," Buzzsaw smiled slightly and gave femme a look, clearly showing that he had expected this, and wasn't even surprised in the slightest.

After a moment, Soundwave's attention returned to the screens, where there was a recording of an Autobot team escaping in the darkness of the hills, all these with the appropriate date and time in the corner of the screen. Then, thin digits typed in a string of commands, and the same landscape with similar dating appeared, but this time none of the 'Bots were recorded. No sign of the Autobots.

It was like they'd never been there.

Megatron squeezed his servos into fists - so hard, in fact, that if he had been holding anything at the time, it would have met a very violent and crunchy end - and brightened his narrowed optics, not looking away from the screen.

"Soundwave," said Lazerbeak, landing on her right side shoulder plating, "I know we have become neutral, but how long will it last? When will someone notice?" Buzzsaw turned to them, about to voice his opinion, but Frenzy butted in, saying,

"Ah, come on, Beak. Same pessimism again!"

"Frenzy..." the red opticed condor growled slightly, clearly not enjoying the youngling's intervention in on the talk.

"Listen, no one's even got a miserable suspicion about our 'loyalty', so just let it go. And, it's not like we're doin' something totally bad, is it? Soundwave's just trying to stop the 'Cons and 'Bots from completely destroying each other, that's all."

"I'm just saying that-"

"Laserbeak: You may continue later."

They all turned to see huge panther enter the office,"Soundwave: Megatron has arrived. Fact: They are discussing new communications systems in the most recently captured mine. Your assistance is required."

Soundwave nodded, and got up, starting to make her way out. At this, Shockwave broke the transition of her memories and the picture stopped at the last moment.

They had gotten enough.

Soundwave felt the cables release her helm and with cold and bitter fear upon realizing that the browsing ended, and from what she could gather from the looks of the bots around her, she had not been able to stand against Shockwave's machine. But before femme could fully collect her thoughts and plan her next move (Run. Run. Run.), her neck cabling was suddenly and roughly grasped and squeezed harshly by Megatron's strong and deadly servos.

"Traitor!" he roared, but Soundwave had released her tentacles, and smashed them into Decepticon's optics making him loose focus, release her neck cables and back off. Within the next klick, they reached the underneath of the berth and disconnected the electric cables, thus releasing her bindings.

Megatron rubbed his optics, and barked out orders as Thrust and Dreadwing tried to stop Soundwave, who had jumped from the berth, but the femme knocked flyer from his pedes, hitting his helm and diving under the warrior's servos, which had failed to grab her fast moving form.

At the same time, Starscream raised his weapon, aimed, fired and missed, but distracted the femme's attention, just long enough that Breakdown managed to block her way out and sent the femme flying away. Soundwave tumbled a few feet and landed on her pedes. There were too many of them at once, not giving her nearly enough time to calculate her next step. She was being forced to act on instinct alone. And, (like this was not enough) something was not right...

It felt like she lost much more energy that she expected... But how? And the next moment answer appeared in Soundwave's processor.

Shockwave.

Before femme could go on, a huge mass knocked her from her pedes and smashed into the wall, making her armor dent and become a mess again.

"Poor choice, Soundwave," Megatron said, his powerful servos closing in, and, as her neck was squeezed again, Soundwave tried desperately to escape - or at least weaken the pressure - by scratching as hard as she could at Megatron's large servos as he faced her visor.

"Neutral? That was the biggest mistake, you have ever made."

Something clicked in Soundwave's quickly overheating processor, and instead of trying to hold the supremely pissed off (pissed of couldn't even begin to describe it) Decepticon War Lord's servos back, she reached up and pressed a weak point on his own neck, making Megatron weaken his grip, and then a strong punch in his jaw followed. He released her, and the femme, collecting all the strength she had left, and not being to feel her damages, rushed out, passing the mechs who hadn't been expecting to see someone survive Megaton's death grip.

"What are you waiting for?! Get her!"

Soundwave didn't hear Decepticon leader's order, as she was already making her way through the corridor. Now, the femme was trying to escape her own base... She turned right, ready to transform and fly, the long hallway seemingly empty, but the sound of a shot firing, and the almost instantaneous feeling of a well aimed hit burning into her back, and her chassis being thrown from the apparent strength of the shot, quite quickly proved her wrong.

"What's goin' on out here?!"

Soundwave was on the floor, chassis heaving and unable to focus her optics, when she heard Tarn's voice echo in corridor. A light smoke was coming from the Decepticon warrior's weapon. Being in the corridor and hearing, then seeing Soundwave rush out of Shockwave's lab, with others following close behind, he had known what to do, but hadn't gotten exactly why, and was now waiting for explanation.

Soundwave managed to lift herself up slightly, her armor burning less a little, but protoform soar from the somehow extremely well aimed shot. She was about to pick her dented self up off the ground an continue trying to get out of there, but she was then grabbed by her servos and pulled back, the sound of armor scratching the metallic floor echoed in now almost silent corridor. She was released, and heavy pede steps reached her audio receptors and as they stopped by her side, she didn't dare move.

"Did you really believe you could fool us forever?" Decepticon's leader stood in front of her, his servos crossed behind his back, the other 'Cons surrounding them both.

Soundwave made no indication of a response, and kept silent and unmoving.

"Shockwave, download every single bit of extra information from Soundwave's processor and delete it. I want her memories be the only thing left." Megatron ordered with an icy coldness in his voice. Breakdown and Dreadwing pulled her back in the lab and hoisted her up on the table. Soundwave simply had no strength left.

"Wait a breem... She?" Tarn looked at Megatron standing by Soundwave's side. The War Lord glanced at now bound and chained bot and reached his servo over to her visor. He grabbed it by the clamps, knowing this being the weakest part and pulled it away in one try, his anger adding to his strength.

He threw the visor away, sending it skidding across the floor, and stop upon reaching the wall, and then gave a short look to Soundwave's faceplate. Her optics where shut, not wishing to see, mouth open, trying to breath at a faster rate to cool fast overheating engines, and exhaustion written all over her features, with several drops of energon drying on her mouth and by her optic brow.

Tarn stared for a moment, and stepped back, others ignoring his surprise started leaving after their leader, Shockwave already by the panel's side typing again. The giant bot followed. When Knockout's red armored figure was halfway through the doorway, the bot realized that his friend was missing, and turned back to see Breakdown still in the room. Medic gave him a questioning look and motioned for him to hurry up.

The Decepticon Wrecker hesitated and looked slowly at the lying femme only to notice that Soundwave's tired optics were directed at the screen, where the picture of a few of her simbiots was still frozen. At this, he almost physically flinched. It wasn't only the tiredness, it was sadness that he noticed.

Sounwdave had escaped the Autobot base briefly and informed her simbiots. She ordered them to leave. He saw them leaving but, when Frenzy told him, he never believed it, who would? Breakdown internally smirked at the thought. Clever kid... But them 'Con felt something weird. Yes, Soundwave told them to escape, but did she know for sure that they made it?

Of course, if they had been here, they would have met her after the arrival or she would have felt them through their spark bond or whatever their connection was... Breakdown was never good at understanding these things - that's what he had Knockout for. But the strange feeling was still there, and it made him feel like he had to tell Soundwave.

Breakdown gave a look to Knockout, who waved him over again and impatiently dropped his servos, and then the Wrecker turned to Shockwave, who was taken by his job. The blue armored 'Con sighed, and directed his optics at femme again, who still hadn't even noticing him, still too entranced by the frozen picture of the simbiots, and then 'Con said, even more silently then he had expected of himself.

"They managed to leave long ago."

Breakdown almost flinched seeing her different colored optics flick up at him with surprise and wary. Soundwave, realizing that he knew something, scanned his features, as if trying to find a threat in him and his words, but upon noticing Breakdown's own uncertainty, understood that he had just wanted to let her know.

The Wrecker saw that Soundwave relaxed at this, and the femme closed her optics, giving him a slight thankful nod and then didn't bother herself with fully opening them again. She was too tired, exhausted more like it, as he noticed the cables already in her processor. Breakdown nodded and started making his way out, where his red armored was waiting for him. The Wrecker did not know why he felt that he had to tell Soundwave. He was now going to use his time to explain his previous actions to himself, and, by the look of Knockout, not only to himself...

Soundwave watched Breakdown leave, her optics slowly off lining. She didn't have enough energy to even worry right now, however, with sadness in her spark one thought still existed in her processor.

Guys, I'm sorry...

* * *

So... What do you think? Comments? Predictions, perhaps...  
I would be happy to read your thoughts!:)  
Till the next time:)


	20. Chapter 17

Please, don't hate me for making you wait so long!

A small problem apeared... I had been waiting for my beta to check and send me this chapter, but she didn't have time and later dissapeared:( my school starts tomorrow, so I decided to make the job myself and publish the chapter today...

Everything's the same: my program isn't very good at finding mistakes and sometimes doesn't save the corrections I made! It really works on my nerves...

I know, i promised not to replace the chspters i have passed, but if my beta returns with a better corrected version and more importantly with a one with a vider vocabulary then I will replace this on the better one... I'll let you know.

Sorry:(

I hope you'll like this chapter, enjoy:)

* * *

Soundwave's secret

Chapter 17.

"So, what was that?" Knockout asked demonstratively putting his servos on hips, as he stood in the entrance of his part of Decepticion medbay. This was a small not perfectly illuminated room, with one medical berth, a table with a chair and lots of shells with different tools on them. Red armored 'Con stepped in and the door panels closed. After leaving Shockwave's lab, Breakdown and him had hurried away in here, wishing to awoid more than upset Decepticon leader. But now... Knockout wanted an answers.

"May we forget about it?" Breakdown signed walking to the berth with his back turned to his friend. Yes, they were friends. And them having so different personalities was making this fact even more amusing. Perhaps, they were supplementing each other and this was making bots' friendship even stronger. They were partners, fellows, friend. These kind of things did exist but were not shared or demonstrated among the Decepticons. Reasons existed and danger did as well. And these two, were probably among the exclusions and luckily they hadn't faced much problems from that fact, at least yet. Other Decepticons were awaired about their friendship and they also knew: messing up with one of them meant messing up with another. And if you take into account Breakdown being a strong Wrecker able to melt you, while Knockout being a doctor, who's supposed to patch you up, the one (some high-ranked not counted) would think twice before crossing the line with the two...

"No. What's wrong with you?.. Or did those colourful optics confuse your mind?" Knockout suddenly brightened, smirking at his friend.

"Knockout! No! I just said that her simbiots had left, that's all."

"Wait a minute...Yes, they haven't come to greet Soundwave and I haven't seen twins for a while but older ones are good at hiding... How do you know they left?"

"I've seen lil' truble makers and Ravage leaving. Flyers, I'm sure, did. When I asked where they were heading, Frenzy tald something about a hidden laire... He knew I won't believe him. Bot! Of course I didn't, who would?"

"Hidden laire?" medic thought for a klick and then raised his opticridge,"Even if so, why would tell Soundwave?"

"I-. I don't know. It's just... The second time we saw Soundwave's face and..." Breakdown took a klick to think,"She looked... sad?" mech said, still not sure if he had recognized the feeling he noticed correctly.

"Ah, Breakdown..." Knockout rolled his optics,"Your're hard shelled from out, but such a softy inside... And, what did you expect to see after all that happened?" Knockout sat in the chair facing his friend.

"Think, Knockout. _Soundwave. _It'ssupposed to be anything but sadness." Wrecker insisted.

"And not a femme, for sure." Knockout reminded, "Alright, Breakdown, we all admite that the last event were too weird, but we both know we'd better stay away from tgat mess."

"Yah, I know... But still, Soundwave was one of us."

"The wierdest one..."

"It's not like her knowing about their escape would hurt. And... Did you hear what her simbiot said?" he reminded and suddenly straightened.

"What exactly are you asking about? There was a lot new... Replaced recording, neutral-"

"Frenzy said 'Soundwave is just trying to save 'Bots and 'Cons from completely destroying each other'..." 'Con reminded.

"Yah, that's odd for a neutral. They're supposed to be staying away from the war, not being a Cheif Communication Officer of one of the fracrtions..."

"That's my point!"

"Well, may be her simbiots thought Soundwave was neutral, but she was an Autobot spy..." Knockout tryed to find an explanation to Frenzy's words but noticed Breakdown's are-you-seriouse look.

"And I thought that you were good at bonding stuff."

"Okay, I agree, that one would be impossible, they ARE her simbiots... Do you have other suggestions?"

"No."

Both Decepticons silenced for several klicks, and Knockout decided to finaly ask the main question.

"What do you think will happen to our mysteriouse femme now?"

"No idea, Knockout... Shockwave is deleting the info she had, but Soundwave still has her skills... Megs might force her to use them, this time in Decepticon's favor."

"Heh... Force Soundwave... Never though that everything-controlling 'Con would be forst to work for Decepticons. I'm glad it won't be me to force her." medic agreed looking away.

It was Breakdown's optic-ridge to raise this time, "Scared to test her telepathic abilitie on yourself?"

"You can't be believing in that stuff, Breakdown..."

'Con Wrecker crossed his servos, "Well... I've heard some bots talk about this skill of hers... But you're right, that's too much, even for Soundwave... However, after all that happened, the telepathy would be the least surprising for me... "

"True..." medic turned to the table then grabbed one of the tools and started cleaning it with a cloth, while Breakdown just sit there leaning on his servos. And there was a feeling both decided not to noticed yet, as they didn't know why it had appeared. However, it wasn't long before they realized that there finally appeared a bot, who managed to break this system, in which Bot's and 'Con had been unwillingly living in.

After a long time, there finally was a neutral bot again.

* * *

The Decepticon scientist was in his laboratory stading by the screens, looking through some of the information he had downloaded from Soundwave's processor.

Soundwave being a femme... Who would have thought... Even Shockwave himself hadn't noticed... Such a successful acting was impressive, that he had to admite. But, no one was perfect, so wasn't _this _femme. Even after getting the message from Megatron ( the message, which did cause him some confusion ), Shockwave wasn't going to change his plans.

Starscream had organized him the access to the security cameras, it was when they had bumped into Communication Officer's three youngest simbiots, however these ones were too young to become a problem. As younglings and then the seeker left, Shockwave started his job.

And he succeed.

Knowing, that Soundwave had no way, but to go through the 'test', one opticed 'Con got a perfect possibility to get the proof of their Communication Officer's double game.

However, he knew, if Soundwave proved his (now, her) loyalty by not giving Autobots any information, then accusing her would be even more risky for him. In addition to that, Shockwave remembered that despite of not being in a warrior class, Soundwave was a strong and skilled fighter- she used to be a gladiator in the times of the Arena. Soundwave stopped her brutal carrear after her agreement on becoming Megatron's assistant and later a Decepticon Chief Communication Officer. Still, Shockwave did not believe that the femme had lost much of her skills, so, if his accusing was proved, Decepticons would have to stand against a skillful and clever fighter, who, being cornered, would have no other choice but to use her strength. That's why not only was he showing the memories but also made his machine to drain as much of Soundwave's energy as possible. In addition to that, Soundwave lost even more trying to prevent them from seeing the conversation with her simbiots. Yes, he had noticed her struggle. It was only to his advantage.

And here they were with Soundwave officially becoming a traitor or better say a traitress of The Decepticons race. Or, as her simbiot named it:' a neutral'.

Astounding...

Shockwave wondered what was more unbelievable... Soundwave's being a femme, or her being a neutral... For him, the first finding was. As for Officer's loyalty, scientist never was sure about.

As for now, he didn't know what Megatron's plans for Sounwdave were but he knew that first of all WorLord had to leave through the fact that he had missed the taitor, who had always been in his sight. And this traitor being a femme was adding to the fire...

Shockwave, same as his leader, believed that females were a trouble and illogical creations only and, if Soundwave hadn't turned out to be a traitress, Shockwave would have had to admite he was wrong. But femme had made a wrong choice. She had acted illogical and this prouved that Shockwave was always right, him feeling somehow satisfied for it.

The technological progress of Cybertron once reached a high level giving transformers a possibility to creat their next ganarations almost with out femmes' help. Althout some didn't appreciate the new way, the majority agreed that this was a great success, as now a lot more was under control, such as gender, physical abilities and diseases... Unfortunately, for different reasons, most of the newly created bots were ordered to be mechs, this becomming one of the reason of the female Cybertronian level decrease... (The goverment had onece created a stereotype that a mech creation was Some time later, this trend changed and the level of special orderes incredibly dropped... It was the goverment which now was responsible for the creating process... New bots were created, and again, most of them being meches... These were stronger, stamina and much more usefull for the society. (Weren't they?)

However, unlike The Drones, who were built as fully grown bots (not counting the fact that they were not living beings), a sparked protoform still needed time to develope and grow up. Shockwave's point of view was that there were enough bots and Drones already. They didn't need sparkling causing problems and difficulties. This was illogical.

As for now, one thing was for sure. Decepticons had to find someone, who would become their new Communication Officer. And who was the best condidate? Him, of course.

The while he was thinking, Shockwave hadn't took his optics from the screens and now all attention was directed at them again. Megatron ordered to make everything as fast as possible. The informetion from femme's processor had been downloaded and the deleting processor had started already, all being done very fast. But, as long as it wasn't enough to destroy Soundwave's processor, it didn't matter; about affects these could cause to Soundwave's system 'Con didn't care much and had already started working over his other project, when he heard the doors to the lab slide open.

Shockwave stopped his digits and saw that newcommers where no one else but Dreadwing and his twin brother Skyquake.

"My regards, Shockwave. Lord Megatron wishes to know the progress." Skyquake informed as they both walked in the lab.

Shockwave looked at the green and golden armored 'Con. These two were one of the best Decepticon Warriors, however, both were managing to submit theirselves as the bots of honor, something which was rare and a very difficult thing to do arround Decepticons. Still, their attitude, as much as some didn't want to admite, was awaired with respect from others, no matter what the ranking was... The one could name just several Decepticons with the same attitude... As for Shockwave, logic was the priority, he was okay with honor, as long as it wasn't going agains it.

"Not long ago, I have already informed him that the downloading will be completed arround the next two mega cycles." Scientist explained, a bit confused by the question.

"Well, you should not be surprised by our leader's imaptiance." Dreadwing added walking to the berth and looking at a lackluster figure of Soundwave.

"Indeed." Shockwave narrowed his optic but agreed and then turned back to his computer.

"And how much information had your machine managed to download?" Skyquake stopped at scientist's back looking at the screens.

"Everything. A bit more time is required to completely deleat it from Soundwave's processor. However, it is almost done."

Dreadwing left Soundwave's side and stopped next to his brother and then, directing his attention at the computer, asked,"I just wondered, Shockwave. Does it have the ability to download memories?"

"Unfortunately, no. The memories, unlike files with information, are situated in other parts of the processor. It is more about... biology, than technology... We have ability just to view few memories. In addition, they would have required a lot of space to be kept. The amount is too big."

"I see..." was the short answer.

And the next klick something, for what even Shockwave was not ready, happened. The sound of activated blaster reached his audio receptors.

'Impossible...' ran through Decepticon's processor, as his digits stopped typing and he slowly lifted his helm, Skyquake's weapon heated behind it.

"Traitors."

"Spies, actually. Now. Take your servos of this panel and step back. _Slowly_." Shockwave narrowed his brightened optic, having no choice but to obey. He could had imagined anyone but not _them_. 'Con stepped aside, warrior's weapon vibrating and being aimed at him, while Dreadwing got to the panel.

"Your actions are illogical. Soundwave has no information left."

"Our mission is not your concern," Dreadwing said with his strong voice typing a code, which locked the door to the lab. Shockwave glanced at the panels and his optic narrowed even more.

He was one of the most valued Decepticons, that meant, same as with all Decepticons' elite, if his life signal stopped, 'Cons would be awared immediately. However, Dreadwing and Skyquake were professional, and he doubt they see this as a huge problem, on the other servo, twins wanted to do their job the clean way. So here like it way: if 'Con tried to act, he would off line; he stayed still, they woulddo their job and leave.

All three of them clearly realized it.

Dreadwing's fell on the indicators of the scanner, which was monitoring the work of Soundwave's inner system as his optics narrowed as he noticed the numbers, "Primus... You've almost fried her processor!"

"'Almost' is the key word, off lining would be illogical. Soundwave's skills are to valued and might be required in the future. However, I was ordered to download the fool speed." Shockwave stated coldly as always, getting only a short unsurprised glance.

As Dreadwing was running through the files, Skyquake continued, "What were Megatron's plans for Soundwave?"

"I was not awaired yet. And no. I do not have any predictions."

"Downloaded information is secured." Dreadwing informed not leaving his attention from the screen, and his brother turned at the 'Con.

"Security codes."

"Your asking _me_ is illogical." Decepticon replied to the weapon holding twin, causing the blaster closer to his helm.

"Is it logical now?"

"..."

"Skyquak, don't bother yourself. We have just one try. Not having the proof that the cоdes are correct is too risky."

"Your brother is logical." Shockwave stated but his optics went off line, him falling conctiouse after особый прием bot used.

"What? He is functional and we both know Shockwave wouldn't have tald us a thing." Dreading rolled optics at his brother's action. But, his twin was right. Shockwave was a problem only.

"We can't deleat the information from the database but we can break the machine." blue and golden armored bot said looking at the screen.

"Disconnect Soundwave and leave it to me." Dreadwing nodded and after pressing several bottomns the sound of cables leaving lying bot's helm was heard. While his twin walked to a pannel, which hided the most imortant parts of the machine, and started turning them into a mess, Dreadwing hurried to Soundwave's side.

Shockwave was going to be very upset after seeing in what had his machine turned into...

Dreadwing unlocked the chains. Soundwave's helm and the air arround it had heated, her systems overworked. Femme wasn't waking up soon and a helm ache was sure to arise... The moment Dreadwing was ready to hold her up, his optics stopped at femme's white faceplate: her optics off lined and closed, all features unmoving, and the only thing proving that the femme was still online were her now pale bio lights. It was the second time he had seen her faceplate and it did not feel right... Soudwave was a femme, if she wanted to hide her faceplate from others, this was her right.

Dreadwing saw his brother finished and unlocked to doors, but he used a klick to walk around the berth and take the visor from the ground. He turned back and put the visor on.

"Clear." Skyquake informed stepping out of the lab, Dreadwing following his brother Soundwave's thin servo on warriors shoulder plates, as he was holding her chases by his one. Leaving, they locked the door from the outside by adding a new code and started their way out.

Bots were making their way to the flying deck, where their aircraft was ready for a flight. Skyquake gestured turning the corner, as his brother waited at his back. It wasn't like they would be attacked by 'Cons, because two were still counted as Decepticons (Shockwave being a recharding exclusion) , but Soundwave's presence, would change their minds, so Skyquake was going first to make sure that no one was arround. However, who knows how long would Shockwave be out... They didn't have much time to reach the aircraft they had prepared, and some Decepticons could come from behind as well.

As for security cameras... They were not the only thing Soundwave was responsible for and, as she was off duty for a while, Decepticons got a plenty of things to take care of, cameras not being the priority. All these led to the ones, which were also involved in camera duty, be left without their chief and adding to some new and not the most skillful in this area 'Cons be also involved, in order to compensate Soundwave's absence, all turned into a perfect facility to creat a bug. The bug which stoped the recording of the sertain cameras on the last picture, leaving the watchers infront of pictures of empty hall... No one could see the escape.

Officeres had gone on a meeting, some 'Cons were off duty, spending their times in better parts of the base, all these left The Drones only, however there was not too much of them in this sectors. So, Autobot spies used the most empty corridors and luckily, not meeting any Decepticon, it was the next turn again and they've almost reached their destination, when at the corner Skyqueak motioned his twin to stop.

The Drones...

The green and golden armored bot entered the corridor and started making his way not creating any suspicion, while four Drones were guarding at one of the entrance to the flying deck.

"Drones, report. The time of the next take off."

"27 minutes ago. No more flights for today, sir." one of the Drones informed, as Skyquake came closer to them. The Drones were not living Cybertronians. They were programmed robots with no sparks.

"Good." Dreadwing heard his brother and then a sound of his activated blaster. Shuts . In several klicks the corridor went silent, and he turned the corner only to see Skyquake standing between four fallen Drones, with sparks coming from their damaged parts.

The gates opened and twins hurried out.

It was the huge roofed area where different Decepticon aircrafts were kept. Bots reached the one which was not big, but had the ability to float in the air and an impressive speed. As they were inside, Dreading lied Soundwave by the wall and the next moment they were both in pilot seats turning the engines on.

"The concealment is on. We are invisible for scanners."

The sound of engines work filled the area and the aircraft took off the ground flying to the exit. The moment it was under the open sky, the power was increased and the ship raised high into the air leaving Decepticon base behind.

Twins exchanged looks. They made it. Perfectly as always. Dreadwing stood up to check Soundwave, as his twin turned the communication link on.

"Skyquake to Iacon base."

\- Iacon on the com. Skyquake, report.

"Blaster, inform Prime that the mission was a succuss. We are coming back."

* * *

Surprise. Yes, Skyquake and Dreadwing are Autobots :) did you see this one coming?;)

well, they acted fast,

Soundwave's coming back to Autobots...

Comments, ideas?:)


	21. Chapter 18

Same as with the previous one I wrote this chapter some time before. Today I added some more and made corrections.

* * *

Soundwave's secret (Transformers)

Chapter 18

"THEY DID WHAT?!" the roar of Decepticon leader had made even the ones standing in the corridor jump with fear. That's how it started in the command room and had been for some time. Megatron with his temper at the highest level was announcing everything he though about his soldiers, their intelligence, Soundwave and, of cource, Skyquake along with Dreadwing.

"First, _Soundwave_ appears to be a _traitress-femme_ and now two of the best Decepticon warriors turn out to be_ Autobot spies_!" he had roared with anger and several datapods were thrown into Starscreems, Thrusts and some other lucky 'Cons' helms or ended up being smashed into the wall.

"So, split it! All of you! That's your chance! It's Secrets revealing day! I'm talking to you Starscreem!"

"My- my Lord. I-" the seeker jerked.

"Shut up, you idiot!" the last roar came and Megatron finally stopped to get a breath, finally being a bit calmer... Such a mess and all because of a stupide femme! And these two...

Shockwave with a huge dent in his helm was standing still by the wall, waiting for the action to calm down. As Megatron turned back to the screens, Starscreem could finally give a breath out and straighten. So did the others: Thrust, Tarn, Demolisher and several Drones.

"Starscreem, call Obsidian and Stryka, I need someone to replace this #%+&amp; twin Autobots." theit leader started, "Demolisher, make sure Soundwave's quarters are checked. Shockwave, can your machine be repaired?"

"The possibility is low, my liege..." One opticed 'Con admited.

Megatron felt like ready to lose control again but after glancing at the scientist remembered about Shockwave's damaged helm. "Agh! Please get yourself to the med bay. I need this processor of yours functuanal. Thrust!"

The seeker flinched hearing his name and straightened looking at his leader. Megatron was standing his servos crossed at his back, attention at the screens again, as he not turning to the flyer continued.

"Shockwave will assist you in restoring the mess with security and communication. I want everything perfectly functuanal again. Is that clear." the last was not a question. Thrust blinked...

"Ehm... My Lord... Assist?" He did not need assistance! He could seal without this one-opticed logic-filled 'Drone'.

"Shockwave himself would have suited perfectly for this task, however, the projects he works on are important... As for you, you would replace Soundwave, but you can't be believing in having enough skills to deal with _all_ Soundwave's responsibilities."

Thrust narrowed his optics. He got his promotion but got offended at the same time. His skills had been questioned. But Thrust was not a fool. Being in Starscreem's shadow for a while, he was left away from others' sight. Well, now the seeker got his chance to remind others about himself. Even with Shockwave messing around.

"Dismissed." the order was heard and Decepticons started leaving.

Prime sacrificed two spies in order to return Soundwave, who had no information left. Something made WarLord sure that the Autobot leader was just tricked by Soundwave's being a femme... How athetic. On the other servo, not having files didn't mean that the traitress knew nothing. But the information she had would unlikely compensate letting out the cover of two spies, who had been working in the heart of Koan...

Still, Megatron was going to consider everything. He hadn't finished with Soundwave yet.

* * *

She could feel her engines working hardly. It was dark - her optics off lined. But she was not in recharge anymore, at least her processor was working, her chassis still in recharge mode. Soundwave was lying, trying not to be awake a bit longer... Or should she turn her optics on and open them?

She did not wish to.

She didn't remember why, but she did not want to...

But before the femme could think, her system forsed her wake up completely and Soundwave turned her optics on and opened them slightly. There was light in here. Soudwave noticed a wall. Then her optics moved a bit and saw a door. She stared at it for a while with a tired, still sleepy look...

Then, the door started opening and a figure of a young red armored bot entered her sight. FirstAid made a step only and noticed the pair of now conctiouse Soundwave's optics slightly opened and directed at him. This made his own ones widen in surprise, as he freezed where he stood, then turned arround and rushed out of the room.

FirstAid...

FirstAid.

FisrtAid?!

Him. Here. Autobot. Here. But. She. Where-

Soundwave's defense system turned on.

'Think, process, analyze- agh!'

Suddenly a feeling of her processor 'hit' her helm from inside made Soundwave's sight darken. She reached her aching helm with a servo... She... tryed to but this felt like it became havier in five times and, as she slowly moved the thin servo, her just cleared sight darkened again.

Decepticons...

She felt like lightning hit her optics.

The fight...

Her helm was heated.

Cables...

Her chassis was refusing to move but she forsed it.

Deleating...

'Collect yourself. Stand-agh! Wait. Don't move. Think. Process. You have to...'

She forsed her chassis to move.

'I have to...'

She went down, fell and a met the floor. Soundwave on lined her optics and saw the ground. Agh... She forsed herself to sit with the world spinning arround her. Her servo felt something hard. Wall. It was a wall. Wall was good. She could use it. Soundwave tryed to stand leaning on it but this made everything worse and she fell forward again. Another wall. She found herself in the corner now. It felt like electricity was hitting her helm, her servos and peds feeling so heavy. Agh! She closed her optics and grabbed her helm.

'Breathe. In. Out. In. Out... Cool engines. No move. You're making worse. Don't move. Let your sight get back to normal...'

A sound. Someone came.

"Oh, Soundwave..." she managed to hear a voice.

'Breave. Analyze... Don't move...'

"Soundwave..." voice came again and it was... strange... Different. Soundwave slowly turned and leaned her back to the corner, her optics slightly opened trying to focuse on a figure.

Where was she? No idea. It was a room... A lightened one... Else she could not make out. What was going on? A processor ache to say the least. She was on the floor, cornered and not being able to even stand up. No. She was not defenseless. There was always a way.

'Just use your logic. Do not be foolish! Do not panic. Ignor the fear. Hold it back. Analyze... Try, at least...' she was repeating in her processor.

"Easy." The figure knelled being watched by her. Soundwave was trying to hold her defense system back.

It wasn't the right timing.

Was it a 'Con? An Autobot? It couldn't be a 'Bot. Decepticons had been deleting her datas. The last time she was in Shockwave's lab. But it had been _FirstAid_ she had just seen.

'Hallucinations... Shockwave, you fried my processor nicely...'

"Soundwave, it's alright..." the figure held out its servo making Soundwave press herself to the wall. The world was still spinning. She was _not_ alright.

"Shsh... It's fine, you're safe." The servo gently touched her shoulder plate but femme almost didn't feel it. Soundwave eyed it for a second and directed her slightly closed optics back at the bot. Something _was_ different. Whose voice had it been? It was... Soundwave's focuse became better. It was a light green armored bot, it was...

Moonracer?..

"FirstAid, help me." Another figure appeared blocking the coming light. Soundwave closed her optics as they took her by servos and started lifting her up. Agh... Her processor 'hit' her helm again. She was layed down.

FirstAid?! Moonracer?! Was she with the Allspark?! No other explanation would suit. These just couldn't be real! She had been with 'Cons. Shockwave finished his job and now...

Now... She didn't know what now but one thing she knew: there was _no_ way of her being on the Autobot base...

"Soundwave..."

She looked up.

"Can you hear me?.."

Moonracer... Yes. This was her. The medic of Elita One's team.

'A femme this time...'

"FirstAid, bring me this cube." Now, Soundwave's sight was clearer, she could see again. Moonracer was standing near her with FirstAid at her back. Youngling nodded and stepped away, as the femme medic look at her.

'May be still online...' Soundwave thought to herself. FirstAid returned and handed a small cube to femme medic.

"Here, drink this." Moonracer lifted Soundwave and slightly pressed a small cube to her mouth. Soundwave had no idea of what it was but a cool and almost sweet liquid had already ran through her through.

Autobots... No. This was not much better than 'Cons. Better... But. Not much...

And again... How was it all possible...? And more importantly... How long has she been out?

"Soundwave?" she looked at the Autobot femme. Mooracere warmly but with a concern in her optics was looking at her. Then Soundwave moved her optics at FirstAid standing by, making Autobot slightly flinch and gave a timid look to the femme medic.

'He noticed me looking at him?..'

The visor!

Soundwave's optics brightened and she tried to roll and sit up

"_Wait_." She heard, as her sight darkened but she lifted her servo to her helm to check if the mask was just lifted up, _but it was not_. When everything cleared,"Soundwave," she noticed Moonracer again, this time she was holding her faceplate protector. Female Autobot looked at her, signed and made a step closer to Soundwave, who was eyeing her with different colored optics, and then put the visor on.

"Please, do not move, Soundwave. You're making it worse. I'll explain as much as possible, promise. But I need you to relax." Soundwave did no move eyeing the femme and then directed her visor away. Mooracer breathed out.

Visor was back but one more question remaind: recordings. Shockwave had been ordered to deleat _everything_, but what if... And then Soundwave saw it: the file with her recordings hadn't been deleated. But why?..

"Your processor had been overworked and heated, your energy resources drained. We are taking care of that but it'll need time. However, you'll feel better soon and I'll explain you the details. For now... You must be wondering how did you get here..." Moonracer was glad to see the proof of Soundwave's attention as the lying femme slightly turned her helm at her again. "We had our bots on Decepticon base. The spies reported to us and by Optimus were ordered to bring you back..."

Autobot spies? On Koan's base?! This was... Unexpected, to say the least... Nearly impossible to believe. Autobot spies were around them all this time! And no one managed to notice?! How long were they around? And more importantly: who?

However, this explained the reasons of why her recordings were still there. Autobots must had simply retrieved her before _all_ files were deleted.

"They saved you, Soundwave." Mooracer said with a strikt but gentle tone...She failed with a strickt part... Femme wanted Soundwave to understand things, she hoped that Soundwave would... Moonracer had to admite that there were many reasons for bringing her, but here, at least, femme medic knew that things were different. Soundwave was safer than with Decepticons.

'Can Soundwave herself understand this?' she though but then almost flinched hearing a voice.

"~...saved...~You had...~... banifits.~ "was played as blue lines appeared on the visor. Moonracer was looking at her and realized Soundwave's point of view. She knew that Autobots had saved her not just in order to help. And with regret she had to admit that Soundwave was mostly correct. However, she (Moonracer) wanted to help. She _really_ did. And Soundwave's being a femme was making her wish stronger. Soundwave... Hiding your real self for so long... Moonracer, being herself, couldn't even imagine.

Soundwave layed straight again but saw as femme's expression changed.

"Your inner repair system warked too hard, your engines overheated. The medicine I gave you should help them to cool. You'd better move as less as possible." Moonracer explained then looked at FirstAid and nodded.

"But-"

"It's okay, FirstAid. You may go now." Youngling hasitated but said no more and left leaving femmes on their own.

There was a moment of silence. The uncomfortable one, well, mostly for Moonracer. She directed her blue optics at the the dark-armored femme again and focused on the dark visor.

"Soundwave, I can not imagine what was, is and will be going in your helm. I would be afraid, really much, if I was on your place. But I assume you, there is nothing to fear about. I-" she poused choosing what else to say...

"Sorry for your visor... How do you feel?"

No reaction.

"I must admite that you are pretending increadibly well." Autobot femme suddenly said, yet it was said with a more amused tone than Soundwave had expected ,"But you don't have to do so with me, Soundwave. You're a living, feeling being... _AND there is no way I would believe in your ignoring me right now._" she stated.

'Stubborn. Just like your sparkmate.' the visored femme though.

Soundwave was showing complete ignorance but she was listening to her. Moonracer was sure. Still, some kind of a reaction would be more than appreciated... Anything. And Mooracer's spark flinched with a gladness as Soundwave's helm turned to her.

"Thank you. I'll ask again, your condition?" she waited.

"~Scan.~" was the short answer.

"I have already done that. I need to know what _you_ feel."

'My whole chassis hating me for ending up like that...' Soundwave's processor was still aching, servos and peds heaving to move, her neck cables had been repaired but not completely healed yet... She decided to let the obvious answer away. Another thing was more important...

"~What's next?~" the lines on the visor moved several ckliks later.

Moonracer signed. 'Surely not the talkative one' ran through her mind.

"...Optimus and others have some questions for you... I'm sure you do as well... But all later, you are in no condition for that... I have to leave you for a while. My come link coding has been downloaded to you. I insist on calling me if required..." Moonracer headed to the door,"I will be back soon... Have a rest for now. Please, Soundwave, do not cause any trouble. I would regret using forsce on tHe patient..." with this Autobot femme left.

Questions...

That's all?

Soundwave shut her optics. She knew this _was_ _not_ all. She just wanted to make it out. Back to them, to her simbiots, as other bots would call them.

But the word just had to turn upside down!

* * *

Another female bot! Yes:) I added Moonracer and I've also mentioned Strika, if you had noticed. She will appear in the next chapter.

I just like FirstAid's reaction on Soundwave's awakening! :) I saw a familiar scene in a movie and liked it.

**Guys, please write some comments, this lets me know that you did read the chapter, makes me happy and I might even work faster. (I ask not for increasing the number of comments but just to know that you read!)**

You may write 'I read it and waiting for more' and that would be enough :)

thanks for reading!


	22. Chapter 19

Are you excited? Yes, that's a new chapter... (I had a writer's block again.)

* * *

(Transformers) Soundwave's secret.

Chapter 19.

Breakdown entered the Command centre being followed by two new Decepticon figures.

"Obsidian and Strika have arrived, Lord Megatron."

The WarLord was sitting in his massive chair, facing the bright screens. After a moment of silence it turned around and the Decepticon leader's optics were directed to the kneeled three.

"I assume that you have been informed about the last events..."

They stood up and straightened. Obsidian and Strika... They were professionals Megatron needed. Tacticians, skilled and clever officers.

And yet, they were spark-mates... The rarest thing in the Decepticon army... Although, strika was a femme, she also was Oblsidian's right servo and a a perfect officer, who proved being worth her position. But no matter what, the sparkbonding fact was counted as a weakness and that is why the pair had never been on a highest position, working away from the Koan base.

But difficult time required changes... And the fact that Stika was a femme able to take down any annoying soldier, was making her more of a valued warrior than a femme. So... Megatron had spent less time than he would had had on making his decision to accept the changes he had to make.

"Yes, Lord Megatron."

"Very well. You are going to replace Skyquake and Dreadwing. And I already have a mission for you."

He paused as the two were ready for the task.

"Those simbiots of Soundwave have escaped. If my prediction are correct, they might turn out to be playing an important role in this mess. I want you to find and bring them to me, the youngest ones as well."

The sparkmates exchanged looks.

"I want simbiots found in the shortest time. Let us see how strong their bond with Soundwave is..."

Breakdown knew, he shouldn't had been surprised but... Was he the only one seeing Soundwave's two younger twin simbiots not as simbiots only?

"Forgive me, Lord Megatron, but... they are just sparklings-"

"And you are _just_ a Wrecker, Breakdown, _do not_ forget that." Decepticon leader reminded the warrior of his true position it the army, and that created the unwellcomed feeling arise in Wrecker's spark. No. Of course, not. He wasn't the only one, who now realized that the trouble-maker twins could have been more than simbiots.

But using sparkling... This was low. _Even_ _for_ _them_.

"Dismissed."

* * *

The moveless figure of a dark armored bot with a faceplate covering visor was laying on the berth, her sensitive audio receptors listening to the silence of the room. No sounds were coming from behind the door, at least Soundwave could not hear anything. It seemed that after the processor перегрузка, her systems were going to be less sensitives for a while...

She was staring through her visor, as nothing was being monitored from the inner side of it.

Soundwave's programs and files had been deleted, tentacles locked, leaving her with a bunch of random recordings only. She couldn't even know what her damages were. Well, she could _feel_ them, but could not get any reports about her condition. The processor ache wasn't bothering that much anymore but after her helm came back to normal the chassis damages letted themselves to be noticed. Especially, the one from Tarn's shut. Agh, she wished this mountain had been spending his time in the shooting range as he always did... And she really didn't want to know how her back armor and protoform looked like right now.

Femme moved her servos and started slowly lifting herself to the sitting position, her processor starting to analyze all these progrm-glitching processor-breaking mess that had happened to her.

She was on the Autobot base. Again. Now: reasons and possible consequences...

What had the spies found out exactly?

Did Autobots know that 'Cons had deleted her datas or her being a neutral... Was _that_ the reason she was retrieved?

An almost unnoticeable new feeling started rising in her spark...

It was ignored.

Did they want information? Her to betray Decepticons? (If you could call giving information about the ones you were not with as a betrayal...)

And even if so, why shouldn't she give them what they wanted. They saved her and they _were_ _fighting against Megatron_.

No.

_That_ was the tricky part. They were fighting against the Decepticon leader _but_ it was the Decepticons who would face the strength of the enemy. She spent too much time arround them. Not all were real Decepticons, most of them were not. They were not sparkless and cold energoned bots. They were pretending in order to servive. They had once believed Megatron and were now paying for their mistake by living in the world of Decepticons.

Yes, lots of them just wanted to survive. So did she.

They were pretending in order to survive. So did she...

Autobots had other problems and reasons. But they wanted to survive as well.

Decepticons were not perfect, so were not 'Bots.

And here she was, not being able to chose the side, clearly realizing that both were nor right, nor wrong. Most of the disaster was created by Megatron and his _true_ _Decepticons_ that made others fight for them.

The uncomfortable feeling arrised in Soundwave again, it was more noticeable now.

'Distracting feelings...' This was not time for them.

Unfortunately or luckily, Decepticons saw Soundwave as one of this _true Decepticons._

_S_he was not.

Still, this fake belief brought both advantages and disadvantages... She was not proud of her position but had to admite that _being a hightly rancked Decepticon was just giving her more abilities in order to stay neutral and help both sides than becoming an untrusted Autobot and trying to do the same..._

But now there were even more things to consider, she had no information and the helm was going to explode!

The feeling finally won, and Soundwave couldn't ignore it anymore...

She messed up. She was waving a web and then was caugh in it. And now had no idea what to do...

'Agh!' Soundwave signed deeply.

It was _again_ the time when her life was turning upside down. She should have gotten used to it, actually, but this was easier said than done.

Her spark started working faster. Everything was going to change again. May be it wasn't a catastrophe but the most important thing was missing...

And the feeling of loneliness in her spark overtook her and a drops of cooler, that she was fighting, appeared in her optics.

Each time _they_ were with her. Ravage was there from the beginning. He was the first.

Datas, programs, Autobots and Decepticons, their stupid misunderstandings and this miserable world they locked themselves into! She hated that! It was so meaningless! It was rubbish. And she had once made herself a part of it in order to survive the things that she new were coming. She realized that there were so many others, who made the same decision, and right now Soundwave just wanted to get rid of everything that happend and get her life back.

A drop crossed her hidden faceplate.

She was not a mashine. She was not a feeling less Drone.

She was a femme.

Even if sometimes Soundwave tried to convince herself that feelings were a distraction for that kind of situations when she needed a clear mind, this did not mean she was always good at holding them back.

Right now she wasn't succeeding either.

Several drops already reached the bottom of the inner side of the visor.

She wanted back to her family. To hear this jockes of the younger twins that were always making her giggle. To feel this energetic spark of Ratbat. To hear this caring lectures of Lazerbeak and then see Buzsaw roll his optics and send this encouraging feeling and comfort through their bond. She wanted to feel this protection and strength coming from Ravage. His calmness and confidence.

If only some knew what Soundwave's real relationship with her 'simbiots' was, the one would have need time to realize how wrong the things seemed at the beginning...

Femme closed her optics and breeved in, trying to stabilize her spark. She had been sitting with her helm on bended knees but then felt it.

In the doorframe...

Soundwave flinched her helm and her visor mirrored the silver figure of the entered bot. Ignoring the protest of her damages, the next cklik Soundwave was standing straightly as much as she could. It seemed that Jazz had almost made a step back at her sudden action but kept still silently facing the visored bot.

She bereaved in, out. In. Out. In... This was a moment when Soundwave on herself felt the annoying feeling created by the one staring at you.

'And what do _you_ want?'

But when her systems were ready for any unexpectedness, Soundwave suddenly realized that Jazz was anything but the bot that had once furiously teared off her mask. At least it seemed that way. And then he spoke,

"Moonracer told about your damages... Do you need something?"

"~Assistance is not required.~" came the quick answer.

Jazz blinked but his expression never changed.

Then, his optics left the visor and moved from the one armor dent to another, finally returning back to the mask. His optics narrowed very slightly, like he had noticed something but wasn't sure. He kept his look on her visor, as Soundwave thought, and then made a step back turning to leave.

The door panel closed again.

She stood for a while and sit down, put her servos on knees and leaned her chaises her head bowling. _Odd bot_. Femme tiredly signed and reached the visor clamps. Now mask was in her servos. Her slightly closed optics were mirroring on the dark surface and femme saw her faceplate. Her tired, faded faceplate.

'It's almost like talking to yourself...'

No wonder she was considered as feelingless. She didn't even have a face...

'But wasn't that what you wanted...' her processor said but then corrected,'No... That was what you needed.'

'What I needed to _survive_...' She placed her visor next to her and looked at the door.

No cameras were here...

'Heh, Autobots...'

Soundwave signed again and passed her servos over her faceplate but then froze, feeling the not dried cooler left on her neck, and her spark gave a light tremble.

'_He couldn't have noticed-_'

But the next click she flinched hearing the door open again. Thin digits somehow unluckily touched the visor making it fall down and slide over the flore, as her optics momentally were rosen at the newcomer, who was not ready to face this bright look.

Soundwave, whose spark was going to jump out from her chassis, felt the regret of taking her visor off rising every passing cklik.

And the silver Autobot... He surely hadn't been expecting to meet the femme _without_ her visor, not to say about seeing this look... Soundwave's sad tired but bright with unexpectedness optics...

His blue ones then drifted to the fallen mask, so did hers. Femme's gaze then flinched at him and, seeing as Jazz turned his helm away, Soundwave grabbed the visor from the flore momentally putting it on.

'Stupid. Stipid. Stupid.'

Jazz slowly stepped closer. This time she didn't move, nor did her visor.

"Soundwave, I'm sorry..."

'Sorry?'

"...For taking your visor off and for everything that followed."

Soundwave almost mistaken letting Jazz notice her stare but managed to keep unmouving. Then he kneeled, so that they would be at the same level.

"But... I must afmit being glad that the last questioning ended the way it did."

Then she heard as the partition in his servo opened, and bot placed something next to her.

"I thought you might be needing it...", he sad standing up and left the room.

Soundwave turned her helm and looked at the wight peace of clothe... She took it and squeezed in her digits.

'... so he did notice.'

Soundwave looked at the clothe.

'Autobots...' she smirked admiring the fact, but she couldn't say that this attitude annoyed her. Then femme's look went to the door. She new: the action was going to start soon...

* * *

The red-opticed condor stopped at the exit of the cave and breathed in the cool wet air of the night. Younglings and his twin were in recharge, Ravage had left on patrol to Autobots' territory with hope to find out something about Soundwave.

The bird signed. They did not have any clue. They didn't even know if she was still on Autobots' base or had already returned back to 'Cons.

And if Soundwave had been back,_ then why hadn't she contacted them_?

This was not a good sign. Agh! The whole situation was a disaster! Lazerbeak's spark couldn't stand it any longer. Bird's optics and biolights flashed and he thruster his wings open.

"And where do you think you are going?"

Lazerbeak froze where he stood and shut his optics. He was caught.

"Lazer?.." Buzsaw questioned getting closer, with diffidence inclining his long neck. Older twin lowered his wings and turned to face his sibling with a look of the one knowing his guilt.

"Brother, you promised, remember?" younger condor said but Lazerbeak felt the understanding coming from his twin's spark.

"I promised to help with getting younglings to safety, Buzsaw. I kept my word. Ravage is out but he is on Autobot's territory. What if she got back to 'Cons and something happened?"

"But Ravage said-"

"I will just go on a patrol. That's all."

At this Buzsaw straightened and the next moment headed to the exit, "Then, I'm coming with you."

"And who will stay with them?" Lazerbeak motioned in the depth of the cave, making the younger bird stop and sign admitting the truth. One had to stay, in case of something happened.

"Ravage will not approve your actions, Lazer."

"I do not have to listen to everything he says. And if may actions help us to find Soundwave, then it will be worth Ravage's displeasure. I'll be back in four mega cycles." And with that Lazerbeak took of in the sky Buzsaw's optics not leaving the figure of his twin.

"Be careful, brother." the younger one said and added with a sign, "Ah... I wish Ravage was in a good mood..."

* * *

Do you remember? Comments, please! Let me know that you 've read and make me happy:)

I _do_ spend time on writing.

so... What do you think is coming?

Thanks for reading:)


	23. Need help again!

Sorrysorrysorrysorry for this not-a-chapter thing! I needed to contact you guys;)

And I need your help again (*shy and guilty smile*) Please...

Some parts of the next chapter are done but I have a terrible writers-block connecting the main part... ...The meeting/interrogation part in which Autobots try to get some explanations from Soundwave.

It would be so wonderful if you could give me ideas about:

1)which characters do you want during the interrogation (the hightly rancked ones, mostly, because it is going to be a seriouse moment (well, with some funny moments if I can think of them...(you may give ideas...))

2)may be some phrases to be said ...

(I'm not an English person, remember?;)

3)and... man! What axactly they might be asking her?!

Of course, I have my own ideas, but I want to compare them with more and watch if I've missed something...

Next chapter WILL come, don't worry. And still, with your ideas(if you want to give them and if you don't think that I'm steeling them from you!) it will be much easier for me to write! And come on! I give you a chance to add something of yours to this fic;)))

forgive me again, especially the ones, who thought that was the next new chapter:(((

And THANKS ALL OF YOU!


	24. Chapter 20

It took sooooo long!

**First**: I am not sure that I've explained that but in this story Ravage is big. He is not a size of a cat for Cybertronians but the size of a... cyber-panther.

**Second**: After reading fanfics I decided to make a change... ( may be some of you remember that in the character list Prowl was mention to have a look from TFAnimated... ) I changed my mind and decided to chose Prowl's original character. You will see.

**Third**: All this time I've been making a mistake! Decepticon main base/capital appeared to be named not Koan but Kaon!

**Forth**:Some of you have sent me different ideas, thanks. Sorry if I haven't used them much but they did inspire me, really. It gave me ideas.

**Fith**: PLEASE _**READ THE NOTE **_AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER

* * *

Soundwave's secret (Transformers)

Chapter 20.

The first ray of the rising sun-star lightened Iacon, while close to the walls of the city, a skillfully camouflaging beast was ably lurking from extraneous optics and scanners.

This was a mighty being, almost reaching a height of a standard bot's waist, its feet, equipped by temporally dawned down clutches, equaled his speed to a speed of a vehicle and its frame being covered by durabled plating. Seeing perfectly both at night and in the day light, hearing the miserable sound and able to sniff even a feeling of fear was make making _him_ a perfect scout, a perfect spy. But neither his beast resources neither his extra modifications were helping in reaching what he wanted. He couldn't reach Soundwave.

Ravage was the one, whom a bot wouldn't want to face. Panther's physical abilities were impressive even for his kind and the reason of cat's being Soundwave's simbiot, his blind loyalty was always something unexplainable. Such a wild creation was under someone's command - under Soundwave's command, this, of course, affecting the way Soundwave was looked at and creating even more illusions about the visored 'Con's personality. However, no one could know the true reason of the panther's loyalty towards her and other simbiots.

Right now, Ravage was not searching for his mistress, he was searching for his charge... He could feel her spark, her presence. The link was almost unnoticeable but panther knew Soundwave was there, behind these high walls of the great city.

He had been prowling for a long period of time and that was when his attention was caught byt some Autobots' communication link conversation that one of his his spy modification managed to enter.

Bingo.

But more the cat was hearing, more his imperturbability was doubting.

-...Soundwave...-

-...neutrals...-

-...mission: succeed...-

And right that click he jerked in the direction of the canyon.

* * *

This was not the first time Soundwave was being led through the corridors of Iacon base and again the destination was different. If this lasted longer, the femme was sure to learn the structure of the it...

She was walking being surrounded and, of course, Ironhide, was the leading one. Servo-cuffs were on and the annoying soaring in her back, which she was skillfully ignoring still existed. Autobots knew about her damages, Moonracer made sure of that and it should be noticed that the femme medic had not been pleased that her patient had to be disturbed so soon. And However, knowing how important the meeting was, knowing that Soundwave also needed answers and that Ratchet was going to attend the meeting, she gave her right.

Soundwave, indeed, hadn't gotten much clues after Moonracer's short explanation but something about this door panels they were approaching was telling her that some answers were going to be gotten some. The femme didn't need much time to recognize the entrance to the main meeting room. It seemed that this time the questioning was going to be on a higher, luxurious level...

The doors opened and Soundwave was being met by the looks of suddenly silenced public of high-ranked Autobots. She took a deep but unnoticeable breath, feeling much more than out of place as it felt like all those optics were ipmaling.

The visored femme was in the middle of the room, the entrance being blocked from her by Ironhide's figure, as others, who had led her, went out of the room. At the round table, which she was facing, sat three Autobots. First was the supercilious figure of a noblebot used to naming himself a high-classed officer, in other way also known as Santinal Prime, who right now was eyeing her with the most arrogant look. The other one was Prowl - the logic of the Autobots and Soundwave couldn't tell if him being here was for her advantage or not. By their side was Red Alert with an attentive look hidden under his visor.

And there were more around. Jazz leaned at the back of his chair looking like he had just been cut in the the middle of his speech. This boy's presence suddenly reminded Soundwave about the moment in the medbay room. It did not matter but Soundwave wished that 'Bot would keep it to himself. Then, there was Blaster at the other side of the table. The bot stood still but a quick glare he shoot towards Santinal hadn't escaped her attention. Ratchet with Autobot Air Commander JetFire and one of the best spies - Mirage by his side were a bit away from the centre of the action, medics servos crossed and mechs' attention turning in her direction. The final trio was Ultra Magus, Vector Prime and the Autobot leader himself standing behind the round table with huge screens at his back.

By the looks of them there was no doubt that the discussions here had been going on for some time already. And with this public being all together Soundwave had to admit being surprised by the stir she had caused. However she hoped that all these was not only about her.

After a moment of silence some looked at their leader whose optics were with an interest slightly narrowed, him facing the visored femme and then his look drifted to the servo-cuffs.

"Ironhide, could you take these things off, I don't think there is a need in them."

Soundwave heard the massive worrior move and as a huge bot was by her side her servos were released.

"As we all know," Prime continued, "Some _circumstances_ have changed, and I hope that due to these changes, now you would be more willing to give as some answers, Soundwave."

At this she heard the door panels behind her open again and steps of newly entered bots reached her audio receptors.

"But first, I think you as well decerve some explanations." Optimus finished looking at the approached two, and the moment Soundwave saw them her helm moved with surprise.

"I suppose, Moonracer have mentioned the bots we had on Kaon base..." and it was not difficult to notice her stare, as the dark visor was directed at Dreadwing and Skyquake, the mighty Decepticon warriors but now with just one difference in their outlook - the Autobot signature. _They _were the spies_. _Of all Decepticons she could have suited for that task... But at least now it made some sense, it explained everything. And how perfect their game was... That even caused Soundwave a slightly noticeable feeling of disappointment, as there were two honorable _Decepticon_ warriors less, if you count the ones, who _were not afraid to show_ the beliefe in there being a need in honor. Soundwave knew there were more 'Cons not demonstrating that hope.

Soundwave then noticed Dreadwing's optics directed at her. Once comrades they seemed to be but never truly were... She couldn't help the wish to ask,

'Was your honor also a fake?'

"Now, are you not impressed." Blaster, had had a seat, and now with his helm leaned on servo the mech grined noticing Soundwave's surprise, his words making femme stop the stare and turn her attention back to Prime.

"Dreadwing and Skyquake informed us about what had happened and were ordered to retrieve you back." Vectro Prime explained.

"By the time we got the opportunity to reach you," Dreadwing started,"Shockwave had already downloaded the datas and started the deleting process. He said that there had been just some more left, this should explain why you still have the recordings."

"We hit him unconscious and got to the flying deck. Not much to tell about." His brother finished and Prime took a word again.

"Megatron was not very pleased by your being a femme but I am sure you had known his policy towards femmes, had you not?"

'Here we go again...' and her silance was the answer.

"I can't get it, then why keep being a 'Con?" Blaster couldn't help but snap. Optimus gave the Communicatio Officer a look and added,

"Or should we say _being_ with Decepticons... It appeared that our spies were not the only ones with a double game..."

Her neutrality... Of course, _Dreadwing and Skyquake had seen her memories same as other 'Cons did._

'To face the trough, _almost all Decepticons play a double game_, if not more.' she though_._

"Care to explain..."

Soundwave's engines started working faster, her not having a lot to chose from. She was not sure how the questioning (yes, that was it) was going to go and which attitude would be more helpful in her case.

'The confusion of others gives you control over the situation.' But it was not giving her the list of possible actions. She might have been clever but she was not a tactician, like, for example, the one sitting right in front of her. Prowl, the bot famous for his selfcontrol. The logic itself, as they said. She wondered what would have he though of in her place. Unlike him, Soundwave did not have any special programmings. To be honest, now she didn't have any programming at all. Before, Soundwave had been still needed by Decepticons. This time, the femme had no one to rely on. She was fully on her own, and, although the rescue mission from her simbiots was possible (she had felt Ravage's spark, while being in the room of the med bay), she hoped that panther would not go on a risk. No, the trough was that she wanted him to go on that risk but this was too dangerous for all of them.

That was a selfishness she could not allow.

Fir Autobots it seemed as Soundwave was not even hearing them. She stood, she was silent. Same visored 'Con as always. But this calmness was a fake.

Optimus Prime didn't know that but hoped that Soundwave would change at least for a bit, so he decided to push a little further,

"You have saved our scouts from being detected. Why?"

But Soundwave knew that if she kept being the same, this would bring no good, no results, nothings. So, she decided to see what happens, answered,

"~Neutrality...~ ...revealed.~ Question: meaningless.~"

And that's when Ultra Magnus' optics narrowed with anger,"The neutrals stay away from the war, _they do not become the Chief Communication Officers," _he said with his strong and very displeased voice not waiting for others to react.

Perhaps, that was the fate. After all that happened Soundwave was now free from being a part of a fraction. She had no place to lose anymore. It was the time, when femme could finally reveal her point, her belief. Soundwave had become a neutral long ago, just a bit later after become a Decepticon. The trough was, she did not have much time to chose which side to take and, with the circumstances she had been in, being a Decepticon seemed to be a survival - the only thing that could have been chosen. At the beginning Megatron's ideas and the Decepticon fraction itself seemed in a full different way. And then, when she was able to see the trough, Soundwave broke the system by finding a third way out. She was aware that Autobots were not like Decepticons' 'elita' but there was no telling in which way the dialogue will go after her answering them. Yes, she made her decision. She was going to reply, there was not a reason to keep that secret. But she was not going to _talk_ yet... Some things had to stay unchanged. She might still need her mystery later.

So the answer Soundwave gave was Ultra Magnus' recorded voice but his words beening rearranged in different order,"~..._Chief Communication Officers.~...become neutrals_...~"and then Soundwave added,"~Megatron...~... different.~My kind...~...different."

Almost all optics drifted at Prime as Autobot leader's expression never changed but the coming moment of silance was prevented by unsurprised Magnus' further words,

"Decepticons are following _Megatron's_ ideas. _They are no better then their leader._" the might warrior darkly stated and that got an approving smirk from Santinal and a silent nod from Ironhide.

"~My kind...~...not Decepticons but...~..._Cybertronians_.~"

And the time stopped. It felt like the reality turned upside down. It did, as after a long period of time someone used this word. And the someone being no one else but Soundwave.

The word that for a click destroyed the difference between Autobots and Decepticons. She had just said 'Cybertronians'.

This time it was Vector Prime to begin,

"So, are you saying that the reason you helped Autobots was that their is no difference between the fractions."

"~...name...~... doesn't matter...~All bots are mostly the same.~Leaders dictate the attitude."

"That is crazy." Santinal growled as Magnus' temper rose,"If all this is not just some kind of a trick then we are talking with a bot who is _blind_ to see the obviouse things."

"Wait, Magnus," Prowl interrupted. He had been listening carefully to every single word and scanning all changes in Soundwave's still figure. Although his logical program was able to find possible explanations for Soundwave's appearing to be a femme, the report gotten from the speis almost caused his logical programming to overwork, as the neutrality of _Soundwave_ was truly unbelievable. He had to find some logic in this mess and more he was listening more was making sense... The tactician wanted to ask the femme himself.

"In some ways, it is true. Leaders _do_ dictate the surtain attitude but that is why Autobots are following Optimus. He protects the surtain ideas that we support. We are _willing_ to go by his side."

"~All leaders dictate...~Some ideas are better.~"

"So you do agree that Autobots' way is better?" he suddenly asked with an unhidden interest in his optics. Soundwave took a moment to think. Did she agree on that? In some ways, yes. Autobots' ideas were better. They supported honor, they believed in friendship and they knew how to trust. And that was not all... However, when it came to Decepticons, almost all Autobot believed in 'Cons being a bunch of moral less bots, criminals or power thirst meches not able to live worthy life. Autobots were wrong. But still, she had to admit, their fraction was better than Decepticon. So, a nod that surprised even herself came in response.

"Then, why not join Autobots?" RedAlert asked.

By the time Soundwave decided to be a neutral she had already gained a surtain reputation among both Autobots and Decepticons, so the answer was easy and she played the words Buzsaw once had said,

"~Being a highly rancked Decepticon gives more abilities and resources to help the others than being an untrusted Autobot solger trying to do the same.~" then the visor was directed at Prime,"~Neutrality chosen.~"

"And have you considered the cooperation with Autobots. Are you willing to do that?"

"Optimus-" Magnus tried or interrupt again.

"~Information will be used...~...against Decepticons."

"I consider this as 'no'." RedAlert said with a slight disappointment but then more or less civilized conversation seemed to start changing as Ultra Magnus hit the table and the dark blue visor with his angry look,

"Listen here, femme. We sacrifices the confidentiality of two spies by getting you out of Kaon. Your beloved 'Cons would have finished you by Megatron's first order or even before it was given."

"_Magnus_-"

"Seriously, Optimus. All this is said in order to distract our attention. She is repeating your own words, didn't you all hear that? All bots are the same, they all have a right to chose and so on. I don't care neutral or not, Soundwave is not the one to be trusted!"

"Yes," Santinal supported standing up,"We all know: she was the audios and optics of Decepticons. Even 'Cons watched out for her."

"You will not take any actions toward Soundwave, Ultra Magnus, neither will you, Sentinal." VectorPrime tried to sattle the rising tension,"This is not the Autobot way."

"And, let us be honest, Soundwave isn't even our prisoner, is she?" came a sudden voice and all optics including Soundwave's were directed at Jazz.

"I mean, you're a neutral." He continued, as his optics left their attention from the round table and he look at her visor,"If there still have been some left, as long as they did not support Decepticons, we would not have been fighting them." Then he turning to others and added, "Dreadwing and Skyquake did not capture but saved Soundwave and, lets face it, she has a right to go."

At these words Soundwave's spark brightened with disbelief. The mech's words were working agains Autobots' advantage and for a moment she wondered if this was a luck of intellect or Jazz really meant what he said, being fully awared of possible consequences. And something about the moveless figures of Autobots's was telling her that they were thinking the same...

'A right to go' were the four words turned her inner system upside down, as the walls of the room stopped pressing at her and the surrounding ones suddenly turned into a group of surprised bots and not a danger.

The hope of possible freedom that was.

And her optics flinched to Optimus Prime again, her helm moving noticeably faster than before. She needed a proof, now.

Blaster's attention was jumping from Jazz, his leader and the visor then at Magnus' displeased expression and back at Prime. His friend's wards broke one tensioned moment and created another and is leaders decision was finally going to settle things down... It least he hoped so.

And finally the Autobot leader nodded,"That is true, Soundwave. You are fr-"

But right when he was ready to finish Soundwave's bio-lights brightened from the energy wave that pierced her spark. Soundwave felt like electricity ran through her system and for a click chained her from inside as her chacess was forced to the ground.

Ractchet was fast to react but before he reached the knelled femme the reason of her collapse became obvious, as the fading but still blinking bio-light were telling the obvious.

"It's the bond." He explained to the waiting crowd, Soundwave already being free from the tension and trying to cool her engines.

"Prime..."

Optimus looked at his Chief Communication Officer, whose expression changed to the most serious one and it was when Blaster resent them the text message he had just gotten. It was from Megatron and was telling the next: "Soundwave might want to get some explanation..."

* * *

The day light had already lightened the canyon and a yellow-opticed condor was lost in his thought looking out from the entrance of the cave.

With the feeling of a slight worry, that hadn't been leaving his spark since Lazerbeak's 'make off', Buzzsaw waited as patiently as he could.

Ravage had managed to convince Lazerbeak for a while but it was not enough to the hold the older condor's stubbornness.

'Stubborn'- to their misfortune, this was one of the first words to describe the bird. Yes, this side of him always arose for the wealth of their family but was also one of the most annoying ones. It was casing Lazerbeak becoming over persistent and overprotective. Especially towards Soundwave. But at the same time, she was the only one whom he would probably listen to. And now she was missing - for Lazerbeak this meant that he failed. He failed to protect Soundwave.

Buzzsaw directed his optics at the ground,"And I failed too."

But befor he could think further...

"I'm bored.",came from inside.

Buzzsaw signed but smiled,"I just never get a chance for some pessimism, do I?"

"I'm bored."

"Rumble..." Frenzy growled with annoyance.

'Ah, same as always.' Buzzsaw rolled his optics. The younglings were not fully understanding the situation they were in. Or better say, they were not trying to, leaving the older ones to deal with it. To say it straight, it was not the first time things went out of control and _now_ younglings could not help their 'siblings' much. And for that Buzzsaw was glad, for them not having to take the responsibility.

But for Ravage, Lazerbeak and him, things were different. They had met Soundwave long before the twins and Ratbat appeared in their lives... Soundwave was not always the superior, actually, even now, as much as it would surprise, their femme still was not a leading one. Yes, officially, they were simbiots of hers but that was for others. Actually, it all began in a different way...

And even if Ravage tried to insist on her leadership it was working _only_ in the areas Soundwave knew better.

"I'm bored."

"Agh, stop that Rumble, you're workin' on mah nerves."

"What?!_ I'm bored_! Hey Buzzzzz, how about we go out for a while?.."

"He won't let us, brother." Ratbat said letting herself to flop on the berth.

"Buzzzzz?"

"No." the bird stated not turning to the younglings.

"Agh! Come on."

"You know the rules, Rumble."

"You're talkin' like Beak."

"Awch, that was rood." Frenzy voiced from behind.

"Bro, just for a while..."

"Rumble, do not start. Please. I can not permit that."

"Then I'll just go out _without_ your permition." the youngling demonstratively stood up.

"I hope you won't."

"Agh! You're too soft, ya' know that! It's impossible to argue with you!" The younglings crossed his servos and crushed on the berth. Knowing that Buzzsaw would not try to stop him and even start a lecture there was no point in disobeying. It was just no fun! Yes, Rumble knew, leaving the cave was not an option, the only thing he wanted was Buzzsaw's reaction and not this usual calmness. But he was just not Beak!

"Better for me, is that not?"

"That's violent."

"That is the only way to keep you in place, Soundwave does the same, doesn't she? She never had to _drag_ you out from trubble. Why don't you listen to Lazer, I don't know."

"He is just fun when he's annoyed."

"A dangerous target you've chosen but do not worry, my twin should return soon."

"And what if the big guy will be the first to came back?"

"We're smashed." Ratbat giggled.

"Ravage is the calmness and confidence itself. I don't think our brother will suddenly lose his temper."Buzzsaw said hoping he was right.

"When it comes to our lucky situation, he might." Frenzy noticed but Rumble waved his servo at that,

"Nagh, he still won't, and Beak's the most punctual bird on the planet, he'll be on time."

"Or may be not..." Ratbat voiced now standing at the entrance as she noticed the oldest simbiot's approaching figure.

"Here it comes..." whispere escaped Buzzsaw, bird preparing himself for so unwanted explanation. The panther entered, his details and engines being heated up after a long run. Buzzsaw made a smal step backwards, as Ravage not stopping made several breathes to cool his engine chassis but, when he was ready to announce something freeze and turned to look at the condor,

"Where is he?"

Buzzsaw gulped at the direct question,"On patrol..." he answered with a guilty smile but immediately flinched from the look of his 'brother'.

"Ravage, you do know how stubborn he is..." but sound waves had already started coming from panther's pharyn.

"Foolish bird." This made younglings exchanged looks: Ravage stopped his habite. The panther now talked directly. This wouldn't have been a bad thing in other sircumstances, but at the moment... And still, Buzzsaw tried to continue,

"He will be back soon-"

"Order was clear."

"But Lazer has a point. What if Soundwave had returned to Decepticons and things went wrong..."

"Soundwave had been back in Kaon. Decepticons discovered our double game. _We are neutrals officially_."

"What?!" and blue armored youngling crashed from his seat.

"C-can't be-."the bird tryed to process a rising fear being written on his features but Ravage hadn't finished yet,

"I have no idea how but Autobots managed to get her back _again_. As for 'Cons, _we are traitors_ \- if they detect Lazerbeak he will turn into a peace of scrap metal!" he finished not able not hold the short roar that escaped his voice box.

At the moment, when panic would have been expected, the silence fall over the cave, fear and worriedness slowly rising in their sparks but luckily not affecting the actions - processors of each bot was running over possible solutions trying to analyze the new information.

Soundwave had been back in Kaon.

Their _neutrality_ had been revealed.

Autobots somehow had gotten her back.

And Lazerbeak was now _also_ on the brink of danger.

Buzzsaw opened his beak wishing to say something... - He paused not finding suitable words but the next moment a lightning ran through his optics as he felt his twin's sudden damage through their sparkbond. He couldn't see others, as he himself was pulled to the ground his yellow bio-lights and optics blinking brightly, and then after a moment the tension of his chassis let go and condor with exhaustion spread his wings, hurriedly hailing small emounts of air. Ravage, fighting the almost the same but slightly weaker feeling than it was in Buzsaw's spark managed to keep standing and as his sight got back to normal. He stepped close by his winged sibling's side, when bird, not lifting his head, raised the full with worry optics at him and then took his gaze away a whisper leaving his vocalizer:

"Lazer..." was all the bird said this being the proof of what they had all just felt.

"'Cons?" Rumble voiced lifting himself to sit up on his birth, as Ratbad dived under his servo.

"He flew to Kaon, who else..." Frenzy hissed squeezing his fists and walking over the move less bird. The youngling bowled to his knees not daring to touch the now silent flyer and with unnoticeable awkwardness sat there still but then his system flinched as the vibrations in pqnther's throat serre becoming stronger. Even by them - by the younglings that had known Ravage for so long, this sound was rarely heard, so that is why right now panther's rising temper brought anxiety to their sparks. The gigant cat turned, taking his now brightened optics away from them, as the shining was disorderly making its way through his bio-lights, the sound of panter's nape details transforming back and worth from fighting and then passive mode was beeing echoing in the cave. It could have been noticed how the clutches were nervously digging into the stone floors as he unnoticeable to himself walked to the wall holding back the rising strength of his chassis.

That was too much. Soundwave's caption, the reveal of all secrets, now, Lazerbeak's damage and the whole world turning agains them!

Ravage was ready to explode. Each of his siblings could psee that.

He bereaved in.

"Any possibility to contact Lazerbeak?" Ravage question. They knew: the older condor was alive. They felt it but nothing else could be recognized. The only possibile chance was Buzzsaw's twin connection.

"Negative." the bird unswered standing up. This way wouldn't help as well.

"Do you think Soundwave felt Beak too?" Ratbat asked looking from under youngling's servo.

"Undoubtedly. But we will not be able to retrieve Lazerbeak without her help." panther stated, that he knew for sure.

"But how to get boss back?"

"Risk: can not be considered any longer. We have waited long enough. Without Lazerbeak operation will be even more dangerous but _we have to act_."

"We aren't just bumping in Autobot territory, are we?" Frenzy asked unsurely.

"Of course not. We need a better plan."

"Any ideas?"

And when the thought were going to be spread out an unexpected and by that reason a terrifying voice was heard,

"My, my. Just look whom we've got here..."

And five pair of optics met the figure of Thrust grinning at the entrance with Tarn and The Drones standing at his back.

* * *

**_NOTE:_**

**_READ TILL THE END:_**

Please, do not panick!

For the ones, who are sensitive peaple (I am) remember that I have chosen T _for_ _safety_. I have gotten some comments from the ones, who want sime sad and dark part of the story more, but surry guys, I am a pacifist (yes! And I have chosen to write about aliens in war! I know its weird! Back to the point.) Some might dislike this fact but: what I have written already and what I am going to write will be as much as I can let myself. Let's face it: violence, suffering, battles and so on are not good things. There is enough negativeness in the reality and breaking the nerves by reading more of that is not making any good.

As you can imagine there will be some nervous parts in next chapters but only in order to get to a better part of a story. I have read some fics with interesting plots but too much violence which turned me off. (I'm sure I'm not the only one.)

So, sensitive people, I'll make my best to make this story safe for you (and me).

**_Thanks for reading the note and the chapter._**

It took really long, I had lots of exams... But this one is longer than other, and I hope you liked it.

By the way, I am soon going to post a rewritten version of chapter 1 (it's not much different, but my beta had once sent me a better written version but I hadn't gotten an opportunity to post it, I will do so soon)

please comment, that inspires me;))

till the next time

Alexandra-Sasha


	25. Chapter 21

TADAaa! Dance, people, I finally made it!

I HAVE A VERY DIFFICULT YEAR LOTS OF IMPORTANT EXAMS! at least this chapter is not a short one

please enter my profil and vote the poll :)

and read about my little _**surprise**_, **check the link at the end of the chapter**:)

and be aware,** I changed Ravage's** optic colour it will be green and that's it! I just want to do so in my story;)

I've also **added a new version of the 1st chapter **that has been checked by my beta, who helped me to add some new words and phrases. As you know I don't have beta anymore:(

* * *

Soundwave's secret (Transformers)

Chapter 21.

She was online but for a moment the word seemed to had disappeared from her. Then, Soundwave's vision stared to clear but her attention was kept on her spark.

'Lazerbeak...'

It had been his spark.

The connection was fast but enough for her to feel him.

It was his shock.

Disbelief.

Regret.

Self-disappointment.

And then the connection was cut again.

'Lazer...'

He was functional, his spark still working but something had happened.

And Autobots? They said something, about Megatron. Then sound of steps approached her. Soundwave's spark was brightened, her working hard to hold back the bitter wave of rising feelings, not wishing them to blow her from inside. There was an unexplainable anergy rising in her spark.

The screens were on. She heard Megatron's voice and stood up. No one was able to see the gaze that was directed at the Deception leader.

'Sod. Two-face. Manipulator. Liar.'

But the anger was held back, not letting the poisoning feeling overtook her. That would have worked agains her only.

He talked, as always addressing some of his speech to Prime, telling about the latest events, the spies, Autobots' softness and foolishness. Then, Prime's wise answer came. Details don't matter.

After that, Megatron directed his attention at the visored femme.

'Soundwave, still online, as I see... But should I be surprised?.."

The silence of her he got.

"Those simbiots of yours... I used to see a value in them, you know that..."

Soundwave was impaling the Decepticon with her gaze, not noticing the narrowed optics of some that were around her.

"This blind loyalty is so rare these days... But after all _interesting_ event we lived through during such a short period of time I started wondering what exactly their role was... And, as you surely had felt, I came to a conclusion..."

The energy overtook her moveless figure after hearing that tone.

"You made a mistake, Soundwave. _You created yourself a weakness_."

She was not afraid or scared. Наоборот, the mettle in her spark was increasing.

'_You _know_ nothing _about spark-bonds.'

Then, Megatron started talking in a faster strong tone, his at start held beck displeasure and exasperation taking over, "Needless to say _what_ will happen if you consider the cooperation with Autobots."

"Rust, 'Con!" furious voice of Blaster cut. Megatron gave him a momental look and then narrowed his optics at Soundwave,"Canyon. Nice choice. But not the best."

With that the screens went dark.

'_Canyon...'_

Soundwave would have kept still but the bond was awakened, she reached for her spark, the force pooling forward again. This time the connection was not so strong and _it was not _Lazerbeak. It was from the rest, the rhythms of their sparks all becaming faster. Yet, before Soundwave could recognize further, sparks closed the bond again.

There was a moment of silence shared by the ones in the command room, Soundwave being the only one not noticing it.

'Bluff,'she said to herself,'Short connection only. Nothing else. _They are fine._ They made it out.'

But she would not have and will not be able to reach Canyon in time even though she was free to go. Yes, Autobots had said that she was.

Megatron just made sure that Soundwave did not switch sides. But she had not had such intentions and that is why she wanted to shout for once. Energy fulfilled her. Why? Because there was nothing left but to act.

How had the location of the shelter been found Soundwave did not know. Lazerbeak had to had been captured, but she could not tell so about the others.

She had to do something, she had to act. Now it was not only about her but about all her family. And first, she had to make sure that Megatron was bluffing. He could not have gotten all of them. So, as far as her cooperation was concerned...

"Soundwave..."

'I might need some help...'

Prime was looking at the femme, as she straightened and directed her visor at him.

Yes, that was a risk, as Warlord made his point about what will happen. And yet, Soundwave was not going to leave her simbiots behind but she might need a back up while finding or retrieving them.

Blue lines crossed the dark visor and a number of recording was hurriedly spread,

"Megatron...~...bluffing...~Autobots...~...assistance request...~Information will be provided as much as...~...allowed." so she finished hoping that her offer will be accepted. It was a not a weird that such a quick change was greeted with confusion and hesitation not from the Autobot leader only, making them all exchange looks of uncertainty. However, Prime was fast to return his confident look,

"You believe that was a bluff."

Could it be?..

"Lazerbeak...~...damaged.~Others...~...status: unknown. Possible location:...~ Northen Canyon."

But Magnus refusing to let his guard was the first one to question the change aloud.

"And what if they all have been captured? We will not put our bots under such a great risk just to retrieve some simbiots."

Some simbiots he said... It could have felt as a blade stuck in a spark but Soundwave new that the Autobots truly did not have much reasons for helping her, even if they were promised to be given information because the situation could have been considered as a possible trap. The information most of which reveal would probably lead to off-lining of both 'Bot and 'Cons. _She did not have the right for that._ And yet again... She needed to find a possible solution. Some of her knowledge was not harmful. She could offer it but, no more.

"May be the risk is not that great, let's not dive into conclusions. First, we should at least make sure they have or have not made it, right?" Blaster suggested trying to find a way out but his optimistic words gave Ultra Magnus and Santinal feeling that their Crieff Communication Officer understood and knew no more than communication area required.

"We should do _nothing_." Ultra Magnus raised his voice gazing at the bot. He turned to Soundwave then,"How fast your decisions are changing, _Soundwave._ A moment ago you are playing such a peace-lover not wishing to let any information out and now you are willing to cooperate, and _that _is after Megatron's threats _not to do so_. _Why am I finding it suspicious?"_

"Do you really think _all_ this might be just another trick?" Jazz asked with a surprisingly calm but strong voice sliding his optics at the bigger bot their gazes meeting hard.

"After all incidents, _that_ will not surprise me at all." Santinal voiced supporting Magnus but Dreadwing decided to take a ward.

"I have been there since the moment Soundwave was returned to Decepticons." the warrior reported. Soundwave was watching silently and unnoticeable for a moment forgotten by the group. Was is any other matter, she would have used the moment and disappeared from the side, but unfortunately now,bafter she had refused to cooperate, she was in need of their help. Standing out of Autbots' and Decepticons' way as being considered a neutral was one thing, but trying to save the ones close to her - was another.

"_You were not there while she was with Shockwave,_" Magnus continued and it would have been difficult to argue as his words were based on logic,"What if Megatron had a change in planes. There are hundreds of ways we may not be considering!"

There was pause, each of the bots trying to make a decision.

"I support Ultra Magnus. We _can not_ trust her." Ironhide finally agreed. Was The Leader of Wreckers just being stubbor or not did not matter, the points made were good and convincing,"Well, at least not now."

So, optics for a moment at The Weapon Specialist drifted went to the Autobot Leader, standing with his servos crossed him trying to come to a conclusion as well,

"Prowl, you are a tactician. Any suggestions?"

The bot cycled the air in,"Sircumstances have changed, so did the tactics." He gave Soundwave a quick look,"In addition, Soundwave mentioned giving information that would be allowed. If I understand correctly, that means, she will tell us just what she finds is suitable, am I right? So, Soundwave did not change her intentions much." Prowls optics were sliding over his comrades,"Furthermore, her cooperation and the tactic change is logical. And yet, I can not but agree that Ultra Magnus' words are valid."and the bot finished looking at Prime,"That is up to you, sir."

The Autobot leader directed his optics at Soundwave,"One thing we are sure about - you let our scouts leave unnoticed, so saving their lives, Soundwave. No matter what the true intentions were. At least for that, we owe you-"

"Optimus, please-" but Prime ignored the protest,

"And we will help you to save them."

Releaf was one of a lot of thing Soundwave felt as those word were sad.

"What are their most possible coordinates?"

So it seemed, what Megatron thought would weaken her brought Soundwave the strength to start her act, as almost nothing could stop a femme from protecting he family.

* * *

The sound of engines roar breake the silence of the wild rocks, the Autobot ship making its landing in the plate area between Canyon's high cliffs. The aircraft blow the orange dust in the air and the clamps of its entrance panels moved freeing the compressed air and revealing the figures of bots that were inside.

Pieces of metal, broken parts and deactivated Drones covering the orange sanded field - that was what the group of Autobots and Soudwave were greated by.

"Space dust... What happened here?" HotShot gasped at the view but was fast to gain the answer from Drift knelling to one of the fallen robots and examining the deep scratches left on the broken armor.

"Ravage."

And that name was enough to make some of them exchange noticeably nervous looks and prepare their weapons. Just in case...

All optics turned to the moveless figure of Soundwave and then followed her unseen gase. In front of them was the stone dam that was highly standing out of the areas relief proving it's unnatural origin.

Ironhide turned to the femme."Don't tell me they're supposed to be _in there." _But her silance proved the obvious.

Even though some of his comrades insisted on else, Optimus Prime had decided to go on a search wishing to observe the matter himself. Furthermore, his personal delicious could have been required... They had gotten a chance to cooperate with Soundwave and he hopped that there was a possibility to continue the cooperation in the future. And now he watched as Soundwave's attention was dragged by the stones and deeply hoped that Ironhide made a wrong guess, "Soundwave-"

"~Location: changed.~" she quickly cut refusing to imagine what had happened on the field. This was the location of their cave shelter. Decepticons had been here. They destroyed it. But Soundwave would have felt her family's sparks, if they were somewhere close or under these stones. Luckily, she did not feel them. The simbiots were somewhere else. They had to had escaped.

"Seems that they had to fight their way out of here... Do you know where they might have gone?"Prime asked still looking at her.

"This will probably help..." the group turned to see kneeled Jazz looking at the ground. Soundwave approached the bot and noticed the marks left on the sandy ground.

Claw-prints that were almost unnoticeable.

Soundwave eyed them for a click and headed to the mostly correct direction without any word.

"And now we have to search for simbiots in a _sandy_ area. Just great."

"Is a warrior scared of some dust, Ironhide?" and Drift got a sharp glance in response.

"Something tells me they're good without backup." HotShot stopped in the center of the walking group looking around and Drift gave short explanation,"This was not Drones' life energon, HotShot."

The young bot's optics flinched and then they all heard Ironhide voice through the communication link.

-And still, be ready for anything.-

-You think they really might...- Dreadwing looked at his comrade.

-It's _Ravage_ we are dealing with.- Ironhide remained.

-Not _only _Ravage.-Drift said them all turning to Soundwave not knowing about the 'talk'.

"Lets go." Jazz voiced cutting the possible continuation of the doubts.

* * *

They walked between narrowed tunnels and small fields of the Canyon cliffs. The claw marks left on the sandy ground accompanied by the rare blinks of dried drops of energon and oil were became less and less noticeable disappearing from the force of weak winds running through the Canyon halls.

Soundwave was trying hard to reach her family through the bond. There was nothing. It seemed the time and all events weakened the connection and they had not had a chance to try to reestablish it again. But she could not let herself to worry, she needed her full attention. She needed to find them.

The group was now surrounded by sharp-rocked crags, the path they had been using coming to an end and revealing a wider area with even more possible directions.

"Ehm... May be, we should split. They might be somewhere between the cliffs..." HotShot asked looking at the view.

"Have you felt anything yet, Soundwave?" Prime looked at her but the femme shock her helm, giving negative answer.

"Let us split. Do not hesitate to contact back if you find something. HotShot you go with Drift to the South." Bots nodded and run in the direction of the small tunnel between the rocks.

"Jazz and Dreadwing, check the the tunnels in the West."

"Splitting is a bad idea." Ironhide stated.

"They might be running out of time, 'Hide." Jazz reminded turning back.

"That is true. We need to increase the speed. Go, Jazz." Prime looked at the warrior,"We will look further."

And that was when she felt it...

'No-'

"Watch out!" Some bot shouted but the beasts had already attacked. With another roar wild creatures shut tyemselves at the group, bots' blasters activated. The sound of transforming parts accompanied with the punches of metal were followed by the number of shuts missing the fast moving targets, one of the force hitting from the sky.

The massive beast was caught by a strong servos and thrown away to the sand but the panther was immediately on his feet, the force of thrust still pulling him away from the crowd. The moment it stopped, his lights brightened again and Ravage bared his sharp fangs preparing his chassis for another attack, Buzzsaw raising himself higher in the sky.

'Hush!'

And all stopped, blasters' vibration existing only but Prime's raised servo was enough to hold the fire back. Autobots watched the bigger beast's plating on the back of his neck flinch back and worth, him not breaking the fighting stance. Soundwave's figure moved closer, her slightly raising the thin servo and stepping between the two forces.

'Temperer cooperation. They are on our side, brother.'

For a moment bots watched the bright optics scan the visor. Then, Buzzsaw's cry was heard, the bird flying over them and landing himself to the ground. He made some more bird sounds that Ravage seemed to understand and then flapped his winds, landing on Soundwave's shoulder plates. The panther glanced from her to the group, his long tail slowing down. He let another quite but threatening roar and his details flinched the panther calming down. Soundwave nodded her approuval and looked at the group exchanging looks and unsurely lowering their blasters.

"That's all? They just calmed in a click?" but Blurr heard another short roared escape the panther, beast's optics impaling him. They watched Ravage take his gaze away and walk to Soundwave. And it was when everyone noticed the shape panther's dark armor was in: dentas, some parts burned, rare drops of energon falling from between his platings. Ravage was covered with dust, sand and dried oil, front left claw obviously uncomfortable to lean on him hurriedly but skillfully putting the weight on the second one. And yet, the beast was huge, not lacking the strength. As for Buzzsaw, he was far from looking perfect either, and some thin metallic feathers being noticeably out of their place.

Soundwave turned to the condor and the bird bowled his neck closer to her.

"Trust, Tarn and the Drones..." he reported causing Ironhide look at his leader. They managed escape Tarn, obviously it was mostly Ravage's work but did the giant cat really stay against that Decepticon? Bird continued,"We made it almost unharmed..." Soundwave nodded, others listened and watched. Then Buzzsaw added through their reestablished bond.

'Soundwave, Lazer...'

_'We will get him back.'_

But the sudden scream implailing the space made them all turn.

"Ah!"

"HotShut!" The group searched to the source of the sound only to see the young bot run from between the rock with a small red figure of his head.

"Take him of me! Take him of me!"

"Keep still!" Drift appeared from behind.

"Leave my helm!"

"Hold him, Frenzy!" Ratbat twinkled around and was fast to move away when Hotshot's ped caught a rock and he collapsed down, small figure now on his back. But before Frenzy could continue he found himself raised in the air.

"Ah! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Put him down!"

"So much noise from these two?" Ironhide looked at the youngling in his servos, who was trying his best to get free,"You're fine, Hotshot?"

"Yah..." Young 'Bot rubbed his helm,"Why did you attack me?!-"

"You! Autobot- release meh now! RAVAGE!" the smaller bot screamed trying to sound angry but young's voice broke revealing his panic. He felt the huge bot move.

-Frenzy, calm.-

The 'simbiot' froze still in the air feeling the call throught the bond. He saw Soundwave approaching, _Ravage, Buzzsaw _and a group of _Autobots_ standing behind, their blaster _deactivated._

_"SOUNDWAVE!" _Ratbat gasped and slided in the air and etching herself to Soundwave's chast transforming and adding her dark pink details to the blue armor. Ironhide caught femme's stare and even thought he did not see her face, the fact that he was holding her simbiot made him uncomfortable. Frenzy was bumped on the ground and stared at his leader optics vide,"Boss?"

Ironhide watched Soundwave's bio-lights slightly brighten and partly blink, same happening to the smaller bot.

"Oh."was all that Frenzy said after his small 'talk' with his leader and added,"He's inside. Ped's damaged." He motioned in the direction of the rock and stood up heading there, Soundwave followed behind.

"We found them in a small cave."Drift explained, as Soundwave disappeared from the sight her two beast waiting a bit away from them.

"Those kids are worse than Sunny and Sides..." Hotshot mumbled rubbing his helm.

"Shall we?"

"No, let her see them first. Then, we'll leave." Prime looked at the beasts,"They require repairs."

Ravage gave a shirt look but kept sitting at the same place, Buzzsaw by his side.

"Are we really doing that? Taking _them _on the base?"

"For now, they have no need to act against us." Prime calmly explained.

"Are these-!?" HotShot gasped noticing the two.

"So the shutting was caused by them. How much did we miss?"

"The beasts becoming calm in a cklik after Soundwave's command."Blurr explained looking at Drift.

"Optimus, the bird mention Trust _and _Tarn. These guys managed to stand against _him_..."

"If their nature is what makes you worried, Ironhide, I believe the creatures are much more intelligent than we believe them to be."

* * *

Frenzy and Soundwave stepped in a narrowed entrance of a small cave behind the cliff plates. It was dark, wet rocks sticking up from the walls, rough lumps being its floor and narrowed tunnel leading even deeper in the darkness. It was the safest place they had managed to find. Frenzy's warm orange coloured optics were lightening the path, as he looked at Soundwave's high figure. He stopped and rushed himself hugging her thin servo. The youngling leaned his helm pressing it tightly to her, his optics shut."We wanted to help, just did not know how. Then 'Cons came. Ravage said we could not had consider danger any longer, he and Buzzsaw just left to try to get you back..."

Frenzy did not let go of the cool thin servo, feeling the newly born connection of their sparks. The fact that Soundwave was actually right there, standing in the cave next to him was a miracle. The mechling looked up feeling a servo on his shoulderplate and then found himself under Soundwave's wings, as she kneeled down and he pressed to her chassis feeling the warmth of the spark.

With Frenzy's helm under her chin the sudden calmness was brought to her.

"I missed you too."

It was almost a whisper but so soft and warm fulfilling Frenzy's spark with joy."Now it will be fine. Do not fear. No reason for that."

"Yah..." Frenzy grinned still leaning at her,"Cool that yo're back, _sis_." And Soundwave smiled, her own spark warming from the word. She stood up, her servo still around Frenzy and they moved forward soon noticing a weak light.

"Rumble."

"Frenzy?!"

"Hey, bro." the red armored mechling grinned seeing the slightly noticeable figure of his twin being illuminated by his own optics. Rumble flinched sitting on the rock flore with his damaged ped when he heard the voice, as Autobots' return was what he had expected. The younglings optics brightened even more when Soundwave's figure entered the sight

"_S-Soundwave_? You here?" he loudly bereaved out with relief leaning himself back to the wall."I knew I felt something!" Soundwave kneeled by his and Frenzy's side, "But how? And Autobots?"

"They and other 'Bots are outside, same Ravage and Buzzy. Soundwave felt us and agreed to cooperate with Autobots if they help us out."

"Cooperate? Really?" Rumble looked at the femme. She nodded and moved her servo to slide the visor off revealing her two-coloured optics.

"Are you ok?.." the young bot asked him and his brother not surprised by her faceplate. Unlike others they had seen it loads of times. Soundwave smiled and nodded then looked at his damaged ped. It did not look _too_ bad, several cables looking out of the cracked armor and protoform. There was also some already dried energon on the edges but the youngling would better not to walk.

"It's not that bad..." Rumble tried to sound convincing, actually meaning his words and the femme nodded still examining the damage.

"What now, Soundwave?" Frenzy asked worriedly and Soundwave raised her warm optics up to look at the twins.

"We will act together as always,"her voice was released again. It was calmly confident, almost an unoticeable tone of enthusiasm existing in it,"Reach Iacon to have you repaired and get Lazerbeak back. Ravage and I have prepared a trick for 'Cons. I will convince Prime and they will help with the task..." She gently put her servos on their shoulder plates and her optics sparked while looking at them,"Don't worry, guys, we will pull through, like always, right?" she added leaning closer.

"Right."

"Together?"

They nodded with slight smiles,"Together."

"That's my mechs. Now, Rumble try to stand up, slowly. Hold my servo."

Soundwave straightened sliding her mask down and becoming the same silent visored bot. Frenzy transformed his and his brother's flying boards and placed them on his back. Then Soundwave and him held Rumble by servos and slowly made their way out of the cave, where the group was waiting for them.

* * *

Here is a surprise!:) I would be _happy_ if you checked and commented the picture I drew, its is... a clue of some part of Soundwave's past:))) here is the link art/She-as-well-was-once-a-sparkling-580980335

And please, don't forget to vote, check my profil!


	26. A chance to creat:)

Hey everyone! Well, I'm still writing the next chapter of 'Soundwave's secret' but thought you might enjoy something...

May be not that soon but we all know that a special bot for Soundwave will be in the story... That I promised:) I will not tell you who he will be, that I have mentioned already. Yet, I need some help. It is my fanfic so some characters (Soundwaveis the proof) are out of character... That is why I might be able to suit your ideas connected to that special bot.

**What is the possible past of him?**

I have prepared Soundwave's history but _he_ will also need a background and I have no unusual ideas...

So, if you wish and have some time, I will be happy to read your versions of possible past. _The caste, education, qualifications, city/place he lived in, origin professions and places he'd been to... _Whatever you wish. Even several words would be fine:)

If you DON'T mind sharing these, of course.

**BUT: **the highest rating T, no slash or too dark moments in the past, hope you remember that.

**Do not be shy!**

Thanks

**I'll be waiting**

~ Alexandra-Sasha


	27. Chapter 22

Heeeeyyy! I'm back!

Thank you all who checked my drawing:)

Ok, when I started all this I did not expect that symbiot retrieving process will take so much time:( at least half of the way is done, or even more) we are slowly getting to my more favourite parts where I might not have so much writer's blocks as I myself will be more interested in writing. You see, you don't know the plot but I do and it sometimes get a bit boring to rethink the same story again and again...

:(

**BUT**: there are still some parts I am not sure about, that is why **all your suggestions are welcome:)**

* * *

_Soundwave's secret (Transformers)_

Chapter 22.

"I have always believed that you were the most intelligent of your gang, Lazerbeak..."

Behind the rails in the emptyness of the cell lied a weird shadowed figure, only the bio-lights, now almost faded, proving its presence. Moveless it was to the words of the WarLord watching him with Shockwave behind hid back.

"As I can tell, you were the constant companion of your mistress. So you are sure to know what had caused this mistake of hers. What were Soundwave's intentions?"

Staring at the wall throught his partly opened optics, Lazerbeak had rested his long neck on the ground and had been so since the moment he awakened after the fall.

"_Do you hear me, bird?_" the voice, this time with a slightly noticeable threat, echoed in the space.

Lazerbeak had already accepted his failure. The spying mission finished almost as soon as he reached Kaon. However, it was not a compleat failure... He managed to learn at least some information. First, 'Cons also knew who was under the visor. Second, there was something else revealed. What axcatly he needed to learn.

"I fear that I do not understand your request..." the voice was not loud and it also seemed calm. That was what Breakdown heard standing behind the door. He had come to inform the WarLord of Trust's and Tarn's return. As for their failure the two were going to report themselves. But he couldn't but freeze behind the door... Megatron was busy and by that Breakdown was excusing his pause. However, the uncomfortable feeling was making him realize the wish to eavesdrop. As for the Decepticon leader, he surely did not approve the symbiots act...

"Do not pretend, symbiot." The huge bot's optics narrowed,"You perfectly know what I want. Soundwave as a neutral is not a result of her being insane. She wouldn't have made it that far. So, what did she want?"

Megatron started slowly stepping closer to the rails. The steps reaching Breakdown's audio-receptors.

"Was it the wish of sweet pleasure to control others' fates? The desire of domination?"

Breakdown's features gave an uncomfortable tremble , as Megatron continued his talk by using that calm yet implailing voice,"Her pride? Or may be she wanted to break the system and play by her own rools. Now, Lazerbeak, what had stript her mind?"

Megatron stoped, his servos crossed behind his back. Shockwave silently watched the bird but Lazerbeak still made no moves. The figure of a huge bird laid still, as the Decepticon leader continued, the tone proving the irony he wanted to reveal,

"Ah, of course, you are still not awared... We have revieled your little double game. Shockwave's processor scanning machine bears its fruits..."

Shockwave straightened, his leader giving him a short look,"Your _mistress- _how oddly it sound, right? She had been returned and almost passed the test. But even a small gaffe may lead to unseen conservancies. We just digged a bit deeper and that was enough..."

Then was a pause.

"But, as a loyal simbiot, you did try to warn her... I said, you are a wise one, don't you? So, you _will_ say, what was her aim? Autobots were not awared of her help..."

Lazerbeak cycled air deeply and slowly. Yet, he was going to stay calm. Soundwave had been here but he could not feel her. Where was she now? And yes, he was wise. Probably not the luckiest, according to the surroundings, but cleaver enough to understand that Megatron wanted to hear that Soundwave broke his rules for the same reasons like so called 'real' Decepticons would have had... But Soundwave broke the system with no of the reasons that suited Megatron were bring hers. And the one that was true would only sound foolish and ridiculousness, at least for that two 'Cons.

However, Lazerbeak was not losing anything by answering...

"She just managed... to see the truth."

The Decepticon narrowed his optics, interest growing in him,"And what _truth_ that would be?"

Details of the flyer's long neck gave out a number of short rattles, as Lazerbeak slowly raised and halfway turned his helm.

"_If we keep on fighting, we all will fall_."

And Breakdown felt shivered crossing his back. Luckily, the Wrecker standing behind the door saved his surprise from being noticed. But Shockwave was cold like Decepticon ex-Chief Communication Officer had always looked like. However, the one-opticed 'Con's character was not an act but his true state, logic being his only emotion. So, same he kept when a dry laugh escaped Megatron's vocalizers.

"Of all thing... So _that_ was the reason. Well, that explains all this foolishness." And then the Warlord's expression changed to a pleased and knowing one, Lazerbeak did not even have a need to look at him.

"And I thought that she was worth the title of Decepticon... Though, that is even better. No one should be unsure of the Decepticon race's pover. _Only a fool would believe that any agreement between Decepticons and Autobots can be possible._"

Megatron was vexing Lazerbeak. Vexing to make him see how foolish they all were. And to make sure that the bird realized that no one was messing with Megatron and his power. War meant Decepticons. And Decepticons meant Megatron as the only ideal leader who was keeping everybot under his control. That's why the 'Con assumed that Soundwave wished for power. The Decepticon leader himself placed it on the top of everything. It all started long ago when he realized that in the Cybertron's old society he would not reach his aims. It was when he realized that the great power could have been given by the ones not having it. So the lower casts became the priority. As for the rings, they where where he could find the strongest of the 'weak'. Gladiator arena was a rough sport with three possible ways to enter it: being a professional fighter, the need of credits or the criminal past. Megatron started as a fighter and then he gained the power. A mech of a hight cast being at the same level with the lowest. That was how he fooled them. And now almost no one dared to admit it.

But Soundwave seemed to understand and admit and he was not going to let it continue.

The newly appeared silance was cut by Breakdown appearance in the entrance.

"My Lord, Thrust and Tarn have returned,"the 'Con reported with a straight face as if he he had not heard anything.

"Very well." Megatron said with his coldly and gave Lazerbeak the last look. He made several steppes to the exit, as Breakdown moved aside to let the two pass, but the Decepticon leader stopped to say the last words,

"Sooner or later neutrals chose a fraction, Lazerbeak. But the ones who _leave it_ will _all_ come to the same fate." And with that he left with Shockwave following behind.

Breakdown's gaze followed the two and kept still after the door planets closed. Suddenly getting an awkward feeling, he looked in the shadows, where the symbiot lied and was ready to make his leave as well...

"She believed that you were to be trusted..."

Breakdown's steps stopped, figure becoming straight, and his optics flinched at the source of sound.

"You were the one to reveal our shelter."

And the obviouse surprise was could be noticed even more, "_I wasn't__. _I did not even know the location."

He really did not. Honestly, Breakdown himself wondered how was the shelter been located. And then he also realized having no idea why he even replied.

The bird took a pause, head still facing the wall. Then the neck features creating slight cracking as he lifted over the ground.

"I know. Frenzy had not let _that _out." the red twinkles looked at the warrior,"I needed to check... You just gave a honest answer to a asymbiot and outlined not knowing the location. And you keep standing and listening to me..."

Not sure if he wanted to understand, Breakdown made his faceplate straight. Any Decepticon would have been proud if someone claimed him responsible for reavealing _Soundwave's _hidden place_. _But Breakdown was not that Decepticon and had wanted to make the truth clear.

He ignored the stare and turned away ready to move.

"May be Soundwave was right... Not a true Decepticon." the creaky voice reached his audios again.

Breakdown looked back, "Calling me an Autobot? A dangerous thing to do, bird."

But Lazerbeak only smirked,"I call you a bot not suiting to Megatron's standards. That's supposed to be a good thing, if you want to know."

"Why should I care for the words of a symbiot?"

"Reasons are different. And _you do _know some."

'The lack of scorn. Respect. Interest...'

Breakdown stopped his thought and looked at the door,"You don't look troubled at all."

"Not much I can do right now, not even you can help me..."

The 'Con twitched,"I haven't offere-"

"I know. Guess, that is the payment for my stupidity..." Lazarbeak said to the emptyness arround, resting his neck down. And, as the silance started again, not the first time something stopped Breakdown from leaving, his ped refusing to make another step.

"Trust and Tarn failed." he was not sure why to say this. Same as it happened while standing by Soundwave's side, as she was looking at the image of her symbiots...

"I felt." The Decepticon heard the answer, bird's voice being slightly louder again. 'Sparkbond?' Breakdown thought and the long neck moved, small optics being directed back at him,"Where is she?"

The Wrecker opened his jaw not sure weather to answer or not,"Autobots got her again. Dreadwing and Skyqueak were spies."

And that was it. He was not supposed to be staying here, let alone talking... Let alone giving information. The symbiot was behind that rails for a reason. But despite the weak uncomfortable feeling of uncertainty, of possibility of being caught, there was nothing wrong. Breakdown felt like he had to answer... He had never had any long conversations with the bird before. That would, of course, had been ridiculously - Lazerbeak was _Sounbdwave's _symbiot, more than that, he was a constant companion of her.

And here was the twist...

Everyone used to believe that their Chief Communication Officer was always there to spy and control them and, with no doubt, to inform the command should any disobedience appear... But. Breakdown could not remember any conservancies that were created by Soundwave... She surely heard a lot, knew a lot, was informed by the symbiots... That was for sure. He had seen it himself... The sudden moments of Soundwave's appearance, when no one expected the visored bot. Those apperences could not but created silance, stoped the gossips or the displeased comments considering the commanders, other 'Cons, Megatron or Decepticon ways themselves. There was no way Soundwave did not hear those. Yet, everyone usually got out clean...

'Soundwave's just trying to stop 'Cons and 'Bot's from compleat lay destroying each other.'

Frenzy's wards had not left his mind... What if that was true. What if all that time the bot, whom they thought would either pass them with giblets, either blackmail them, was actually covering their backs...

And there was now also that 'truth' Lazerbeak had talked about.

If so, then it was getting clear... Soundwave - a femme and... A neutral. As for the visor, it was just a cover to keep the curious bots away.

What if Soundwave was truly trying to help, not separating bots on fraction...

All these as a wave covered Breakdown's mind making him consider things he had never thought about. The Wrecker did not even noticed being at the entrance as a voice returned him to reality.

"Thank you."

Optics flinched back again but confusion was momentary replaced to the Wrecker's usual expression.

"You're just a symbiot. No harm from talking with you." But that was not an offense, it was an excuse they both knew would work with others.

Decepticons and Autobots were different, that was truth, yet the symbol and the name did not always dictate one's actions. Everyone ended on one of the sides but some did as there was just no more choice.

"You and Knockout are not the only ones, Breakdown. Just watch and you'll see. That's what Soundwave did."

And so he left...

* * *

"So what was that you wished to discuss in privacy?" Prime asked stopping by the desk when they enetred his office,"I believe it has something to do with Lazerbeak..."

The femme faced him with Buzzsaw sitting on her shoulderplate as other symbiots were still in the medbay. The bird was the first one to get the treatment and then they both left to discuss the matter with the Autobot leader and, thankfully, without anyone other bot that would surelly argue the plan...

Soundwave gave a nod which was followed by Ultra Magnus' recorded voice,"~We will not put our bots under such a great risk just to retrieve some symbiots.~"

The Autobot leader was silent for a moment.

"I fear that is true, Soundwave. The risk is too great-"

"That is why we would like to suggest a plan."

Prime looked at the bird. Buzzsaw waved his wings and landed on the big desk. The yellow gaze driffed from the femme to the Autobot leader. Prime had not been surprised with Soundwave's request yet was slightly unsure how the conversation would go. He had agreed to help but the fact that the retrival of Lazerbeak was impossible still needed to be announced. And it now also seemed that the talking was going to be done not with Soundwave but her smaller companion.

Optimus straightened, his optics directed at the bird. Symbiot or not the creature deserved some respect,"I am listening."

"It was an old project... Decepticons were creating a mechanism that was supposwed to power down the main energy generator of an Autobot base..."

Prime's expression changed as the bird continued,"But all prototypes had been created, being based on Decepticons technology, and it appeared that the one you use has a compleatly different nature."

'Thankfully.' That was what Optimus thought. They had never heard of that projects. What a disaster whould it have been, if 'Cons had succeded.

"Needless to say that prototypes were destroyed..."

"...As Decepticons created a weapon that would only harm themselves..." Optimus finishedand received a nod from the flyer.

"Axcatly. But... There was one left."

In a moment Prime's attention moved to Soundwave, as Buzzsaw hurriedly added,"It is not functional, Shockwave hadn't compleated his job. Yet, it does not mean we can not convince them to believe in opposite."

"You have it, dont you?"

"It was an old plan for critical situations. We have made some preparations... Decepticons are not awared about a counter we had set. It will start the countdown of the fails offlining of the main power supply. We will demand my brother in exchange of the 'key' that will stop the countdown."

The Autobot leader said no word, thinking.

They were revealing that plan to him for a reason,"If you are so well-prepared, why do you need us?"

"As a back up, in case Megatron chooses to act. With Autobots arround he will not go on a risk or waist time."

"Autobots aslo have highly skilled scientists. They can finish the project. Why would I hand such a powerful device back to Decepticons?"

Optimus knew the answer, yet he wished to hear what the ex-Decepticons thought.

Buzzsaw gave the femme a short look almost as if asking a suggestion for a right reply,"Because using this mechanism will lead to great loss from _both_ sides. Too much will be lost."

"But that would not have stopped Megatron. And that is why you are no longer one of them..." And then Prime looked at her again. Soundwave kept still but made two steppes forward her visor directed at the taller Autobot. The blue lines appeared on her screen and Optimus heard his own voice,

"~There are lines that we can not cross... ~All living being have a right for a second chance... ~The destruction of all, whom we call our enemy, will not bright peace to our world..."

Those words were taken from his speeches and Soundwave used them not only as her answer but also as a reminder for him.

"We have chosen our way." Buzzsaw voiced, his yellow optics scanning the features of the Autobot leader,"But what will _you_ chose, Optimus Prime? Will you stay loyal to your words?"

And that was when Optimus got a proof that the talk they just had was not only a discussion of a plan. It slowly concluded by these two testing him and his candor. And probably it was also a chance to convince them to try a trust. But first, Prime himself needed to chose how loyal he was to his words and ideas.

* * *

Comments? *shy face* I missed them!

And... WHY HAVEN'T ANYBODY VOTED YET!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?


	28. Chapter 23

_Soundwave's secret (Transformers)_

_Chapter 23._

The slim figure of a grey seeker made its entrance to the lab, where the one opticed scientist was as usual standing, taken by his project. Starscream crossed his servos behind his back, wings raised high.

"Ah, Shockwave," he started, pretending to be interested in whatever the 'Con was doing,"Warking so soon?"

The huge mech stopped typing, not revealing if he was bothered by the presence of the SIC or not,"Starcream."

"New projects as I see..."

"Not exactly, the older ones. Lord Megatron's order." Shockwave kept his gaze on the seeker, as Starscream started slowly walking around, with fake but perfectly played interest looking at different tools and mechanisms.

"Our leader doesn't like to wait, does he? I hope you feel better after the repairs... You did face the attack of those traitors..." he asked, long sharp digit slipping of some dust from a small engine on the table.

"Those traitors chose their fates. Sooner or later they will be eliminated." the words were said automaticly, being the only truth in which any Decepticon had to believe... But a smirk crossed Starscream's feature,"But Thrust and Tarn failed..."

However, then he momentary straightened as nothing had been said,"Anyway, that Lazerbeak would be enough to reveal the rest of the gang again."

"That would be highly illogical." Shockwave stated turning back to his work.

"Ah, my dear comrade, you know nothing about spark-bonding... Well, must admite, I also had never believe in Soundwave's connection with the symbiots being something more than just a tactical advantage. But _now, _when our Chief Communication Officer appeared to be a femme..."

And then he paused, optics impaling the scientist's back, while his voice stayed same, revealing no suspicion,"Oh, as for new things... Why had not you informed me of your discoveries, may I ask?"

Shockwave turned his helm at the flyer,"The fake recordings?"

"Exactly. Not that I don't trust you, Shockwave, but should I remind you that _I_ organized you the entrance to her office."

"And I never announced that fact to Lord Megatron."Shockwave straightened,"Your mistrust is illogical, Starscream."

"Indeed...Forgive my curiosity, but then again, when it comes to recording..."

"I am not the one to announce predictions, especially while having no proof, Starcream. Why should I have reported something I am not sure about. In fact, by not telling you I took the responsibility on myself. Had I be wrong, consequences would not have been pleasing."

"Indeed, accusing Chief Communication Officer of treason is a risky thing... In this case, I hope you'll forgive my suspicion, Shockwave, old habits die slow, you know..."

'And mine especially...'

The thought raced through Starscream's mind,"Nice to hear that we are still on the same side but next time do not worry to inform me of that kind of discoveries, I think them I will be able to survive."

Shockwave looked directly in his optics.

"Noted."

And suddenly both of them heard their comm-links on,

-Shockwave, you are coming with me. Prime decided to organize us a meeting. Let us see if it has to do something with our mysterious traitress.-

"On the way, my liege."

"Guess, you have a job to attend. Had seen Tarn taking the bird somewhere, Soundwave must have convinced Autobots to exchange him on something... As I said: spark-bond..." with that the seeker turned to walk away, Shockwave's only optics following his leave.

'And soon you will be reminded of _yours_, Starscream.'

* * *

In one of the Med-bey's small rooms Blaster was having a rather difficult time trying to analyze something he noticed with surprise... The femme medic's tender figure passed by, him not taking the thoughtful gaze from the pair of small bots sitting at the edge of the medical berth, their peds hanging down.

"Let's see how is your ped doing, shall we?" Moonracer said with her soft voice, one of her amused smiles crossing the white faceplate. Rumble kept still, his posture slouching, optics following femme's every move. Frenzy's gaze, on the other servos, was drifting arround the small room and for a click returning to his brother's damaged ped, as if controlling the process. He then looked at the floor and the young face slightly darkened before bright optics twitched at the mech standing in the entrance. Blaster was leaning at the door frame, his servos crossed and, when the young did not flinch his optics away, as he first had expected, their gazes kept still: blue one full with interest, orange- with some kind of rebuke.

While the red-armored youngling was not enjoying his presence at all, trying to figure out what that Autobot had forgot here, Blaster was trying hard to get used to the realization of the two small bots in front of him actually being sparklings.

'How in the world-' but his thoughts and the gazing were cut when Moonracer stood up,"Healing perfectly fine. You will be able to walk very soon, Rumble."

-They are not minicons...-

The mech asked through the comm-link from the corner of his optics looking at approached Moonracer. He had always believed in the two being minicons, they all did. The younger twins were never common on the battle field, they worked on base. Blaster was not sure of the full list of their responsibilities but in hacking and spying the two had been assisting for sure... Same as his fellow symbiots, but his were minicons, while this two... Blaster watched the femme, as she, with the same smile crossing her features, placed her tool on a small table and responded with a short knowing sound,"Mmmhmm."

-They are sparklings.-

He received a nod.

Blaster paused for a click giving the twins another short look. He was definitely not ready for the answer to his next question...

-Hers?..-

At that the medic's shoulderplate gave a slight flinch. The bot was not sure if from surprise or amusement but she looked at him, surely enjoying that puzzled look of the Chief Communication Officer of the Autobot race.

"Mechlings..."

The twins were, with no doubt, not ready for the older bots to address them even thought they had been watching the two Autobots. With their faceplates wearing something between surprise and nervousness they froze still looking at the light-green armored femme.

"We will be leaving for a while. If you need anything, do not hesitate to comm me, ok?"

The two exchange looks with hesitation, so, in order not to confuse the small bots any further, femme straighten and exit the room, pooling the not-less-confused older mech behind her. As they were out and made some steps away from the door, Blaster stopped, femme facing him again.

"So..."

"Well, if you mean their origine, no. They were not created from her spark, Blaster." The mech gave a deal air cycle with relief. Finally, at least one acward thing less.

"Still, as they seem to be under her care, I guess, we may call them hers..."

"But it has nothing to do with a special connection, right? Just symbiot bond only." The bot continued as if trying to convince himself.

"Blaster, as a medic, I can only say that far. They are not related, that's for sure. As a femme, I might be able to understand more but it is not like I had a chance to spend much time with Soundwave and these little fellas. And why are you so interested, by the way?"

"Interested? Seriously?"

Blaster gave her a look, as the femme crossed her servos," Moonracer, they're _Soundwave's '_symbiot' _sparklings_ and do I need to tell you how many of them are left. All that time we used to believe that they were just ordinary minicons." then he repeated again, the confusion cutting the proper thinking," _And _they are _Soundwave's_ and... I mean... They were 'Cons... We could have just offline them- one day may be- and have no idea...Or- Ah, I'm confused."

"Well, something tells me that as 'symbiots' they had more chances arround the 'Cons, don't you think so? It all seems logical to me..."

But the bot's expression kept the same - puzzled.

"Time will settle all down, Blaster. Let it be for a while..." It was not as easy as the femme made it look like but there was not anything else Blaster could think of.

"Any news from the others?" Moonracer changed the topic, a slightly noticeable worry revealed in her optics.

"No, not yet. But Optimus said that they had a plan..."

"If Prime said so..."

"Don't worry Moonracer, Ratchet will be fine."

"Ah... I know. It's just... I hate when he goes on a field."

"Femme, trust me, he is not the one to be worried about." Blaster gave a short laught making her smile," In addition, I doubt there will be any action. They probably prepared a trick to get Soundwave's bird back. Optimus agreed to help the symbiots, yet I doubt he would go on a great risk to retrieve just one...Ultra Magnus?"

Blaster asked with surprise noticing the tall mech walking through the corridor towards them,"Did you want something?.."

"I need to interrogate the symbiots." Ultra Magnus stated not slowing his walk, when Moonracer dived in front of him preventing his way further.

"Symbi-. Interrogate? Wait, what? Whose order is that?" she met the cold gaze.

"Mine."

Blaster straightened by the wall, stepping closer, femme standing still, surprise not hidden on her faceplate.

"But... No, you can not."

"I have the privilege, Moonracer. Do not force me to remind my position."

At this Moonracer's confusion was replaced by a determined answer,"As their doctor and a Chief Medic, I am not giving you permission."

"You are a Cheif Medic of Elita One's team. Here you are under command."

"Magnus-" Blaster tried to interrupt but Moonracer was going to stay her ground,"My primary orders are from Optinus Prime or Ratchet. Prime's order was not to let anyone except me, FirstAid and Blaster near these younglings. You are not meeting them, Ultra Magnus."

Blaster saw as the mech's optics narrowed,"Younglings you say..." and then he also received a glance,"Do not let details blind yourselves." And with that Magnus left.

"He is surely not enjoining all that mess..."Moonracer stated with a sad realization.

"Magnus is not the only one. Sentinal the same. I'm sure there will be others..."

"Just what we needed..."

"Ah, forget him." Blaster gently patted her shoulderplate,"Don't you know Magnus? He is always like that. As you were telling 'time will settle all down'."

"Hopefully..."

* * *

"Is that me or does that femme-bot overdo her kindness..."

They both were now glancing at the shut door.

"I think she acts like this cause we're kind of sparklings, Frenzy..." Rumble's faceplate softened as he turned to his twin.

"We're not," the younger one growled,"We're supposed to be called _symbiots_."

"Seems that the cover was blown."

Frenzy signed and let himself fall on the berth with frustration,"Agh... That's the end."

"Come on, stop being so pessimistic."

"Saw how that _Blaster _was looking at us?"

"Never though to see him in real... We usually battled him through the computers... Think we should watch out for him?"

"We should watch out for them all, Rumble. We are ON THE AUTOBOT BASE!"

"Well, he seemed comfused rather than threaten-"Rumble looked away thoughtfully but Frezny did not let him finish,"What' takin' them so long!?"

"Calm down, bro." the older mechling tried but his twin only crossed his servos arround his helm letting out another annoyed growl,"That's a compleat desaster..."

There was a moment of silance as the blue-armored youngling watched the nervous the younger.

"They will come back soon."

The red-armored mechling revealed his half-opened optics and gave out a mumble,"You do realize that if not-"

Rumble became hursh,"That won't happen, Frenzy." but the bot just looked away at the selling,"Soundwave believed that 'Bots will cause us no harm, well, at least now as they know we're _sparklings_... But I don't want to be stuck in here..." Yet he kept unsaid the fact he feared even more.

Even Ratbat went with them... What if something unpredictable happened -thousands of things were possible... Frenzy's spark warked quite faster than usual, the bitter feeling of wary arising inside. Being the youngest (well, Ratbat was younger but she was of a different nature) Frenzy always kept away from the feeling of worry. He did so when Soundwave was caught, he did so when they were in the cave, he did so after Trust's and Tarn's attack. There were not much thing he could change, so he always kept away from these kind of thoughts, helping as much as he could. But somehow _now, _being probably in the safest surrounding since the mess started, he was slowly diving in realization of what they managed to survive and in a miracle way come back together. Almost all of them. And being so close, Lazerbeak's return being the last thing left, Frenzy understood how fragile their achievers were.

"They will be fine."he mumbled again, his voice sounding hoarse,"They always are."

* * *

**_READ!_**

FROM NOW ON I PROMISE MORE SOUNDWAVE! More Sounwadve, FirstAid and it's time for her to start different relationships with the members of the Autobot base! Hurray!

TOOK ME 23 CHAPTERS!? Sorry :(

_Noooow... Intrigues? Yes. Confused Autobots? Yes. Romance? Slowly but yes:) and more and more:)_

I'll remind again. I AM NOT making Soundwave and FirstAid a pair.

As for pairings, there will be only mech/femme and never M/M.

One more adding... If you've noticed, Deceptcion base is also going through changes... I am still not sure but probably there will be some shorts scenes about what's happening there. Of course, it will be connected to the main plot and not just random things.

I AM STILL WAITING FOR REWIES!


	29. Chapter 24

**_At first I wanted to describe Autobots' and Soundwave's meeting with the 'Cons but I changed my mind. Sorry:( I will just skip that moment._**

**The scene you'll read about in here is one of my favourite! (to be honest, expected that to be shorter and just ONE of the parts of the chapter. But no.)**

And, some asked to make Soundwave's programs recorded back to her. I have a moment where that will suit, so thank you:)

**_IMPORTANT_**:...As it takes time to write so many chapters I forget some details, sadly (I'm trying my best!) ...I'm sure you have already forgotten some too;) **If you notice something I missed, or you have something to add, I would be gladful for help.**

* * *

_Soundwave's secret (Transformers)_

_Chapter 24_

"Well, at least, now it makes some sense."

It really did, after they had shared what happened in the times of separation. Finally, the whole group was together again. They were in a med-bey, in the same room the twin had waited for others to return. The younglings had moved to the stools by the wall, as Lazerbeak had been lied on the berth after being examined by a medic. With no Autobot around they had a chance to discuss all the matters, of course, after having checked for any listening devices.

The gentle touch to his long neck made Lazerbeak raise his optics at the unmasked faceplate, his spark feeling the warmth through the bond of the ones arround. It was difficult to imagine that not that long ago he had been behind Kaon's hight walls.

"My lady..."

A mild smile graced Soundwave's faceplate, her deep optics full of thoughts,"And now we have to decide..."

Buzzsaw's clutches taped the surface of the medical berth,"To leave or to stay after you keep the promise."

"..._That _is _if _we get a chance to choose at all." the older condor mumbled moving his sight away.

"Prime proved to be trusted, Lazerbeak." Soundwave reminded,"He let us use the trick to get you back, I am sure he will stay loyal to his words in the future too." And all optics being directed at her, she added with a sign,"Hopefully..."

UWhat could she say when nothing was for sure.

Rumble took a word,"We can survive in the wild territories. Did that before..."

"Yes, but those days there were no fractions fighting each other." Ravage reminded the youngling, as Buzzsaw with a knowing look added,"Yet, if we stay..."

"I'm not becomin' a 'Bot." Frenzy crossed his servos to show his protest and Soundwave made sure to prevent the possibility of that outcome,"Have no worry. As I have said, in the meeting I made it clear that the neutrality had been chosen."

"As Autobots or not, if we stay, there will be enivitable contact with Autobots, which consequences might not be pleasant." Buzzsaw announced his opinion, Soundwave taking the next turn,"Yet, energon and a certain level of protection will be provided in exchange of cooperation... If we leave, we will have a chance to stay as far as possible, however, the war will continue and bring destruction to both sides, to the planet and the area we chose to stay..."

"Leaving will only prolong the time till our termination..."

"So we stay." Soundwave stated and that seemed final. But it was _their_ decision. _Prime's_ word would be final.

A sudden knock at the door ended the talk, making all helms flinch to the entrance, Soundwave's visor sliding down with a klick. The door panel moved and there stood a constrained figure of the young Autobot. FirstAid's features gave a surprisingly slight flinch, yet the bashful voice revealed his hesitation.

"I wanted to examin Lazerbeak..."he informed the group and stepped in, seeing Soundwave move from the berth.

The young mech made his short way. He almost succeeded in keeping a straight posture but the titled helm and the optics avoiding the attentive gazes of the ones arround let him down. Soundwave watched as the mech scanned the flyer, not daring to look up. Then, he reached for the damaged wing but his touch cause Lazerbeak to take it away, his long neck bending, a menacing hiss escaping bird's vocalizer. FirstAid flinched with suddenness and a bit of fear, servos being pulled away, his optics meeting the red ones. The narrowed gaze full of mistrust made the youngling freeze but the hypnotizing optics looked away and only then FirstAid noticed Soundwave close by their side. He looked at the tall femme's visor, which slowly moved to Lazerbeak, and felt a grab on his right servo. But it was not a strong one. FirstAid with perplexity watched as Soundwave pulled his servo and put on his chassis right over the spark, that was obviously pulsing faster than before. And then she moved it towards Lazerbeak causing the young bot to feel a weird feeling of heat in his servo increase as the distance to the flyer shortened. Yet, the idea to take his servo away never came to FirstAid's mind.

His servo touched the uneven plating of the symbiot, the feeling of heat disappearing. He felt the flyer's spark pulsing as fast as his own did... FirstAid looked up, expecting to see the red optics again but was greated by no gaze, the bird resting his helm and neck down, spark beat slowing under FirstAid's and Soundwave's touch. A gladful smile crossed mech's features from a realization of something he was not yet sure about. And then suddenly, the Autobot also realized feeling no awkwardness, while some of the gazes he noticed again were not impaling him anymore. Then, he turned to Soundwave, giving her a look with slightly noticeable sparks in his optics. The visored bot's posture straightened and, receiving a gentle nod from the femme, FirstAid, looked back at the flyer.

"I am going to check the smaller details of your wing. May I, Lazerbeak?" With the tension in the wing disappearing, young medic's faceplate's expression turned in to the most satisfying and gladful one.

And FirstAid's attention being directed fully at his work, Soundwave watch the youngling's features. Attentively.

The room full of ex-Decepticons. A wild cyber-panter sitting right in the corner. Her, whose name was already a reason for not coming alone. Soundwave doubt the Autobots knew about FirstAid's presence. But the mech was following his responsibilities by checking on patience. A usual procedure, probably. The responsible fellow...

Yet, they were far more different from Autobots' usual patients.

Soundwave did not held back a smile of amusement that appeared behind the screen of her visor. That look on FirstAid's face when the young bot entered... Yet, another fact was more amusing. There was no fear but timidity caused not by the personalities of the group but just by their presence.

Was his presence supposed to be taken as a mistake? A folly? Trust, may be? If so, was trust something foolish? Soundwave never knew. The logic claimed it so, yet the spark proved it false. And she was more than gladful for it. Trust was not a stupidity. It was something worth trying but if the outcome happened to be disappointment, the one should learn to let that feeling go. Intricately. Same as everything.

And Ravage's intent look was telling Soundwave that her green-opticed companion was thinking the same. However, his gaze was directed not at the Autobot but at her. The panther never had a need of seeing the femme's faceplate to know of her thoughts. Soundwave directed a questioning wave throught their connection.

'The lack of experience.' Ravage stated. That was his explanation of FirstAid's presence.

'Even if so...'

'Want to investigate?'

'...Get to know better.' Soundwave admitted the possibility and the replay took a longer click.

'If so, evidently but he might reveal it to a higher ranked.'

'They will be following us anyway. Somethings will change. Better this way.'

'Then I will not interfer, your decision.'

'_I will._'

The link was interrupted by Lazerbeak's displeasure, yet FirstAid never would have noticed neither a change in the flyer, neither the converastion.

'That was not a decision yet.' Soundwave tried to reason the flyer

And then it started...

'I'd say he's either crazy or stupid. Or both.' Frenzy definitely did not like the idea as well,'A bot in a healthy mind would not have come here alone.'

'That's my point.'

'He's nice.'

'Ratbat, do not. _He is a trouble._ As Ravage said he will report others shall they ask anything and do so without thinking.'

'He trusts us...' Buzzsaw insisted.

'_And that is ridiculous. _Let me remind you, that is _after_ Soundwave used him to escape.'

'And then he found an excuse to my actions, Lazerbeak.'

And so, being completely lost in all possibilities, Rumble tried to finally concluded,'You trust him, Soundwave?'

Soundwave directed her look at the working mech, as the group silanced. So much talking for a decision that can not be made right now...

'We will watch and see.'

"You are recovering just fine, Lazerbeak. Soon you will be completly functional." FirstAid interrupted with nescience,"Unfortunalty, you won't be able to fly for a while..."

Ratbat knew - no thanks from Lazerbeak would be. The little beast left Rumble's shoulder plate and landed at the berth, for 'Bot's surprise, and for Rumble's as well and added, with golden optics impaling the Autobot,"Thank you. FirstAid?"

Blinking his widened optics, young bot finally smiled,"That's my job. And yes, it's FisrtAid."

Ratbat did not care if there was a plan or not. Soundwave said we will watch and see, so they will. And Ratbat was going to see how her try was going to work. Soundwave would not mind and that was enough.

"Sorry for Laz-ah, he's just tooooo stubborn to be civilised."

'Ratbat!' But the flyer's call was ignored, same was Frenzy's hissing call for her.

"You are young." She said questioningly bowling her helm at left.

'Soundwave_, stop her!_'

"Well," FirstAid gave a short laugh,"Yes. The youngest at the base actually..." Then he looked at the twin younglings gazing at him,"But not anymore, as I see." And somehow he found the impaling gaze of Frenzy amazing.

However, the next moment FisrAid flinched with realization and decided to correct his mistake. He looked at Soundwave,"That is, of course, if you stay..."

Soundwave didn't nod as he had expected and a pause almost made the mech think he was wrong. It was Buzzsaw who decided to make things clearer,"The possibility is hight, mechling," bird stated,"But we are not the only ones to make that decision."

"If... If you mean Optimus Prime, I am sure he will accept you all. He wouldn't force you to leave even-" but he stopped suddenly afraid that he might chose the wrong words... FirstAids featured tensioned and his optics for a short moment drifted at the floor. Yet he raised them again,"Even if you are ex-Decepticon."

He would have felt ashamed to offend the group, he never meant anything like that but flyer's grin and thoughtful look carrying no accusment as well as a short nod received from Soundwave made FirstAid breath out with relieve.

"Let us hope that you are right, FirstAid." The flyer said with a knowing look. So, young mech did finally realize the delicacy of the situation.

'May be not such a fool?' Buzzsaw gave his twin the most satisfying look, as the young Autobot rubbed Ratbat's helm making her giggle, Soundwave standing by their side.

And that was the exact moment when the door panel opened revealing the small crowd of the room to three Autobots at the entrance. And FirstAid's figure standing in the center of that group caused the bots' face the greatest level of unexpectence, Ratchet gaspin in surprise, _"FirstAid?"_

* * *

Tooooo many symbiots! My head will explode! Sorry for that crazy spark-bond dialogue...

started liking FirstAid so much!:3 I LOVE AUTOBOT'S FACES WHAN THEY SEE HIM WITH THE OTHERS:)


	30. Chapter 25

Alright guys, as you might have guessed, FirstAid is also becoming one of the main characters of the story. (That was a surprise even for me. And yes, I'M the writer) but again: HE WILL NOT BE SOUNDWAVE'S PAIR (just so you remember.)

That is why some FirstAid in the beginning of the chapter and later Soundwave again.

* * *

_Soundwave's secret (Transformers)_

_Chapter 25._

After having witnessed a rather unexpected screen, Ratchet was now in the main medbay room, his student cleaning some tools close by. The older medic gave the mech a short glance.

That incident happened a while ago.

The moment Ironhide, Jazz and him entered the room full of ex-Decepticons, FirstAid standing in the middle of them was not what they had expected. So, no wonder that even a gasp required several clicks. Ironhide was - Ironhide and Ratchet was sure that the black-armored mech's highest level of surprise was the only reason for cannons not to be activated. Jazz, probably for the first time avoided any comment, kept silent, the amused grin crossing his face.

As for Ratchet, he, personally, found nothing amusing. As much as he had agreed that investigation of Soundwave's personality and the group of her followers could have been a good idea, he was not yet ready to offer his full trust. Circumstances were different again and that meant Soundwave's own approach could have changed as well. Her not forgotten talk with FirstAid was not proving anything. But the Chief Medic wasn't sure his student realized that... The moment FirstAid noticed the newcomers in the doorframe he was clearly confused and gave the most simple answer,"R-Ratchet, sir, I was checking Lazerbeak's damages."

"We have it from now on. You are dismissed."

What else could Ratchet tell him?

The medic looked at his student again. Soundwave and Buzzsaw had been escorted to Prime, other simbiots were still in the far medbay room. With _Ravage_ sitting in the corner...

What was FirstAid thinking about?! Forget Soundwave's _odd_ character. Beast's look should have been enough to scare him off. _But no_. He had been standing there and patting this bat's helm!

"FirstAid..."

The young Autobot put the tools aside and raised his optics at his mentor.

"How long have you been with Soundwave and the others?"

FirstAid blinked but decided to ignore the suddenness of the question,"Not long, just checked the details of Lazerbeak's wing. Moonracer had checked others before."

"Did they talk to you?"

The younger mech blinked again,"Ahm, yes..."

"What did they say?"

"Well... Nothing special," he then gave a short laugh rubbing his helm," Soundwave doesn't talk. At all. And Lazerbeak is not keen on strangers, younglings too, but-. Well, Buzzsaw and Ratbat are friendly-."

But then he stopped. Ratchet was very attentive and had done _no_ _move_, what was strange and that made FirstAid realized if he had said something wrong.

"I just thought- It was a usual procedure..." He tried to explaine himself but Ratchet cut him,"What about the panther?"

"Ravage? Nothing. He just watched."

Then Ratchet _finally_ signed.

"FirstAid, you should understand... Soundwave and her simbiots are not like us. To be straight, we know nothing about them and that short period of cooperation we have had might be just temperer."

"But they do not suit the usual image of a Decepticon too..."

"Even if so, they can not be trusted. At least, not yet. FirstAid, you are a good mech, but try to understand that for safety the suspicion sometimes is the must."

Ratchet was trying to reason him, to make FirstAid understand but then his student asked something...

"Is it not what Soundwave does?"

And that caught the CMO out of guard. FirstAid continued,

"They do not trust us - they are also suspicious. And -well, that is understandable, they are on Autobot base now and... Shouldn't we try to make the first step and show that they can trust us?"

And that was a very wise thing to be said by a mechling of FirstAid's age... Ratchet couldn't but agree that Soundwave kept and might keep her acting the same way if the question of trust was actually the reason. In fact, that was logical.

Even Prowl would agree.

But there was something the medic could not ignor.

"I fear that not all Autobots are as optimistic as you are, FirstAid." Ratchet stated with a slight disappointment in his tone. _Autobots were not perfect. _"If her acting is based on suspension and wish for safety, I fear that Soundwave is doing a right thing. Not everyone is keen on their presence..."

And 'not keen on' was actually too nice to describe Magnus' and Sentinal's thought on the matter.

"Will they stay?"

Ratchet looked at FirstAid,"I don't know that..."

"Optimus Prime won't force them leave," the young medic stated with confidence.

"Of course, he wouldn't..." That was Ratchet answer, however he found it difficult to imagine Soundwave and Ravage freely walking thought the corridors of the Autobot base...

* * *

Orange optics slowly closed and opened again, as the youngling turned for the hundred time. The room was almost silent, the quit engine vibrations coming from his recharging family members made the foreignness of the room rather calming. Frenzy moved again. He looked at Ravage's still form lying by the wall, then he looked back at the higher panel of the two-leveled berth his twin was sleeping at.

Rumble was deep in recharge.

The red-armored youngling tiredly rubbed his optics with frustration.

He was bored. He was tired. Yet he was the only one somehow unable to sleep!

Frenzy was annoyed to say the least.

His twin enjoying the dreams, the youngest mechling wished he could call him a traitor. But he knew how foolish that would be.

The quite lulling humming of the warm engines was creating an atmosphere of peace. Peace he couldn't force himself to enjoy.

Frenzy turned on his chassis and lied his chin on crossed servos. With a deep slow quite sign he half-closed his orange optics. He just couldn't relax his processor and with a lack of recharge came a sad realization of tomorrow's helmache.

His optics flinched at Soundwave's figure. She was lying on the berth by the wall's side. The dim light coming from the window just over her was sliding, brightening the dark blue armor.

The young attentive gaze searched for any sign of movement.

Failure. And Frenzy's gaze flinched away- just for a click. The optics drifted at his caretaker again, as somthing rolled in the youngling's spark.

'If only- _No_.'

He was not a sparkling. Yet his optics drifted to the visor-.

_That visor_. _Still_ on.

Frezny had no problems with Soundwave wearing it but right now there was not anyone watching them (they had checked for cameras). The problem was that Frenzy actually liked seeing her faceplate. It was easier to understand her. Spark-connection was perfect - true. But it was not always working the way he wished, so the mechling preferred _seeing._

Once having changed her armor to a mech one and also having so many extra details improved Soundwave's strength, or ,better say, her proof. Those details helped her to keep her speed almost at the same level despite of the heavy armor. But they did effect her way of moving. Those, at the first look unnoticeable gestures (so common for a femme), disappeared.

And yet again, the most Frenzy missed was the femme's faceplate.

Frenzy took his gaze away.

With no one arround Soundwave would usually take her mask off for them. She was probably so exhausted that forgot to do so.

'You are not a sparkling' he innerly growled at himself for being so selfish. The last thing he wanted to do was waking Soundwave up. But the lightening hope stuck in his spark chamber- optics, once again, automatically moved at the sleeping figure. But then the gaze fell.

'Stop making a drama already.'

Silance fulfilled the room. But then...

_'Frenzy?'_

This time all his frame flinched. A shame heated his chassis as the helm was momentally hidden under his servos, with a failing try to demonstrated recharge.

_'Mechling?'_

Another wave of heat came as he lied still. His hopes could have come true but the uncomfortable feeling made him question if disturbing Soundwave was worth it. He hated that. He acted as a selfish sparkling.

Finally, it was the warmth in his spark that made Frenzy look out from his 'hiding place'.

Tired, half-closed orange optics lightened in the blue darkness. For a moment, Frenzy though she was actually sleeping, that stupid visor covering Soundwave's faceplate. But she moved, pressing her back to the wall, making a space by her side.

With a cold disbelieve Frenzy lifted his chassis leaning at his servos. He looked arround to make sure others were sleeping and when his peds touched the flore and made the distance he would have admitted being clumsy. With as much effort as before he tried to keep silent, lifting himself on the berth by his caretaker's side. Her engines hummed quietly, Frenzy relaxing his frame, helm pressing at her chassis.

"Sorry..." the mechling mumbled and received a questioning wave thought the bond.

"For waking you up." a quite whisper escaped his vocalizer.

"You didn't." Orange optics flinched to meet Soundwave's. Now with the visor off he could see the gentle smile with no sign of annoyance,"What is troubling you?"she whispered, that making her voice slightly different.

Frezny looked away,"I just wish it could be as before..."

"Things change. But we can chose _what_ to do."

Frezny listened, as thin digits gently caressed his back,"We will _live_, not exist. Make it as good as before. Are you with me, _little one?_"

Frenzy playfully narrowed his optics at the teasing,"'m no' little."

Soundwave smiled,"Recharge."

And the youngling did, his very quite words not escaping her audio receptors,"You are the best."

Now with a small bot under her wing, Sounwdave looked through the window. The night sky was beautiful. Starts and Cybertron's moon sparkled in the hight. There had not been a frequent chance to enjoy something like that for a long time. But the sublimity and the depth of the sky returned the energy to her spark. Freedom it was.

Not a Decepticon.

Not an Autobot.

Tomorrow that would become official. Once and for all.

Her and Buzzsaw's meeting with the Prime came to her mind.

Soundwave reported everything she could afford, making sure that the information would hopefully cause no lose for Decebticons although being useful for Autobots: the locations of newly found energon that was not being mined yet; some Megatron's future possible attack plans and some of Shockwave's projects. In fact, codings, some special recording and data in which Autobots were interested had been deleted completely, same as her programmings. They had been located in that instoled part of her processor, giving her a chance to excess the information any time. She did not know those by rote.

So, her job had been done. Soundwave kept her promise.

And then, fortunately, Prime was the first to start the complicated topic.

"I believe that offering you to become Autobots is not to be considered...Yet, I also believe forcing you out is not the right choice..."

That was how he started.

"In the times when there were still some neutrals left, Autobots used to assist them. It is a bot's choice which side to chose or try to stay out of the conflict... As a Prime I was in charge of my bots, and even if they were not Autobots they were still Cybertronians."

So, that was how Soundwave was offered to stay. And the offer was accepted. Under some condition, of course, but those were more than acceptable.

Tomorrow Optimus Prime was going to announce it and hopefully some Autobots wouldn't mind. There was no need to lie to yourself - not all were going to like their idea.

But for once Soundwave did not care what would came next. She felt calmness and enjoyed the light of the sparkling starts in the hight of the sky.

* * *

Decepticon SIC entered his rather spacious berth-room only to stop in shock.

"Hey, Starscream!" Skywarp cheerfully greeted him standing from the seat, while Thundercracker's expression was the opposite to their younger brother's, servos crossed, optics narrowed.

For a moment Starcream had nothing to say, optics jumping from one brother to another. Skywarp, the young seeker, almost still a mechling, ignored the older surprise and with the same smile walked to greet him. They had been in Vos and the last time they met Starcream had been long ago. But despite that fact, the SIC's expression was far from being happy. With an almost angry voice he snapped ,"_What are you doing here?!"_

Skyward stopped, his smile falling. With disappointment rising in his spark, the youngest mech decided to move away as his brothers were now standing in front of each other, gazes impaling. He sat on a coach out of sight, when Thundercracker hissed at the gray seeker,"Why don't you ask _Megatron._"

"What?"

But then Stracream froze with realization, as the other seeker leaned closer and the quite voice would not have changed how serious and even threatening the words were,"_I hope you know better to mess up again."_

Starscream met his brother's accusing gaze.

"We've heard the news..." Skywarp voiced from behind breaking the tensioned staring,"Soundwave... _A femme? _Really? That was unexpected."

"A 'neutral' made it the double shock." Thundercracker admitted , now with a calmer voice,"Who is the new Communication Officer?"

"Thrust. With Shockwave as a temperer assistant..." Starscream answered dryly,"When did you arrive?"

"A cycle ago."

"Settle down." The oldest seeker announced leaving the room, Thundercracker's optics following him with a knowing look. But Starcream was not quick enough to miss Skywarp's sign,"So much for a happy family meeting..."

As soon he was making his way, the seeker raised his wings and straightened up. Starscream had been the oldest hair of the Vos-the beautiful city of seekers rolled by their own royal family that was _loyal_ to _their flyers. _Yet, Cybertronian council was spearing its tentacles deeper and deeper into the Vos' traditions, rights and the rights of it's inhabitants. As the leader of Vos, Starscream did what he once believed was the right choice - to support Megatron and provide the erstwhile independence to the flyers of Vos. It was later that Starscream realized how wrong he was...

He had failed.

The war for freedom became the war for destruction and power. Megatron's power.

But he failed again as he could not go agains it.

He had tried once...

That one time which made him know as a traitor that Megatron had let to live. That is how the gossips started, yet the true story was known just by a small group. Starscream had almost succeeded in offlining the Decepticon leader. But his plans had been revealed and he failed. And the failure was that great, the edge of the end so close that Starscream would have never tried his luck again. Not when his brothers' lives were also threatened...

The seekers kept loyal to the rightful leader of the Vos and to the younger hairs. That was one of the main reasons why Megatron needed him. Without Starscream and his spark brothers, seekers would no longer obey.

That was why Megatron commanded the trine members to return to Kaon. To remind Starscream of the cast of his next try if so would happen.

The SIC entered the command room, huge figure of the Decepticon leader being the one he needed to see.

"Ah, Starscream... I have been expecting you... How was your brothers' trip?"

If not looks could kill, the Warlord would have parished.

"They have just arrived."

"I thought you might need some assistance _and reminding..."_Megatron continued not leaving his attention from the screens_,"_ _To watch out for any traitor..._"

Starscream squeezed his fists.

"With Soundwave no more, we should increase out attention and security, for any case... Tomorrow, I want to see Oblision and Strika report."

"Understood."

"You are dismissed."

And Starscream left the room his processor trying to distract himself by his duties.

* * *

Is this story is getting borring... Any help? Ready dialogues? Anything? X( _**inspiring coments ? **_

Not thrilling enough, right? :(

I wanted to make youngling/caretaker moment but with no fluff. I guess it came out a bit borring... **_Soundwave's character is difficult and trying to change it with a good reason is even more complicated!_**


	31. IMPORTANT

**A note for everyone who like 'Soundwave's secret'**

1)I am really sorry for the delay. It has been so long... The next chapter is ready and I am waiting for my beta to improve it. If she doesn't show up soon I will have to publish it. Just give her some time, please.

2) good news: I have already started working on other chapter(s).

3) IMPORTANT: as you might have noticed, some Autobots are not enjoying Soundwave's presence... (Ultra Magnus, Sentinal... some others I have mentioned are still in doubts...) But my knowledge of characters is not perfect.

(Except twins and Cliffjumper) Which other hot-tempered Autobots or Autobots who might actually cause Soundwave some problems do you know?

Thank you for your attention. I hope to get some help!

P.S. Peonix, I am looking forward for your work:)

~Alexandra-Sasha


	32. Chapter 26

Sorry, it took long. I've been waiting for my beta but had a chance to start new chapters already. **THIS CHAPTER HAS NOT BEEN CHEKED BY THE EDITOR,** sadly… She has not been answering for a while BUT had once sent me a **NEW 3d chapter…**

Pheonix, I hope that you will show up soon to make my writing better!

**_AND!_** I made a change... WheelJack is not from TF Prime (Wrecker) but TF g1 (scientist)(I might add WheelJack from TF Prime in the future as his namesake… WHY NOT?)

* * *

_**Soundwave's secret (Transformers)**_

_**Chapter 26.**_

Thrust spotted Swindle just at the entrance of storehouse, as the mech was signing documents of supplies. How was he still responsible for resources, Thrust did not know. Swindle knew his job, that was true. He knew it too well and that knowledge was also used in the mech's own favor.

As Thrust approached, Swindle was already left alone, rereading something in his datapod but a sly grin that crossed his features proved that he had noticed the flyer.

"Oh, if you made it this far, you certainly need something from me..." He looked up knowingly at the mech," Don't want to be rude, our dear new Communication Officer, but my service has a price..." and with a lifted optic ridge he added,"But I'm sure in your new position you have resources."

"Such resources as not to reveal your affairs to Megatron."

Swindle grimaced, "Ah, don't make me miss Soundwave.- Hey! You!" He voiced the drones working behind,"All boxes to chamber 7." Thrust patiently followed the mech as he headed to the exit, "That creep was turning my job into a processor ache. Well, no wonder bot happened to be a femme, only they can cause so many problems..."

"Speaking of Soundwave..." The flyer started, as they entered the other mech's private office. Swindle jumped in his seat throwing the data pod on the table. Thrust was not worth showing false manners and respect. In addition, why do so if the flyer could see them all fake.

"Tell me Swindle... Is she the one I think she is?.."

At this words a sly grin crossed the mech's features,"So that's what it's all about... Habits of old profession?"

"Curiosity, to be exact. So, Soundwave is S2V?"

The purple opticed mech leaned to the back of his seat with the same grin proving Thrust's predictions,

"How many other femmes with differently colored optics do you know?"

Swindle watched Thrust features make no move, «You are impressed..."

"I am..." the mech replied, honestly.

"Indeed. How long have you been trying to find her?" Swindle asked just of curiosity.

"Its not as if I was interested."

"Council was."

"And I don't work for Council anymore."

"True. You work for Starscream."

"He is his trine's problem now."

"Ah, how could I forget. _A Chief Communication Officer_."

"Starscream is a fool. He is not a boss of mine." Thrust stated having his leave but stopped just in front of the door,"We are in the same team, aren't we, Swindle?"

"You know better than to trust my word."

"I know how much you value powerful friend."

The sitting mech gave a harsh laugh actually being amused. Thrust truly knew his values. And while Starscream had once shown his dislike to some Decepticon standards, Swindle and Thrust were the ones actually enjoying the system.

"Hey, Thrust! So... What about S2V now?"

"As long as we know, this is the only thing we have about Soundwave's past. Who would need it _now_."

_When Soundwave's place in the new times was still unknown..._

"You'll keep it hidden for a while?"

"Yes. And so will you."

Soundwave could feel the gaze of mistrust and suspension impaling her from behind, where the dark-armored Autobot warrior was standing in the doorframe. However, femme wasn't surprised as she had expected similar attitude. And who could blame him- an Autobot, not trusting someone once an enemy?

Ironhide had led Soundwave and her team to the lab sector of the base and they were now in one of the small separate rooms of this area. The mech was asked to take her here so WheelJack could download some basic programs. Soundwave was no longer a Communication Officer, thankfully, and did not need much.

Back to the point… Ironhide was not pleased. Except Optimus, his old mentor Vector Prime, whose knowledge had helped their leader, and Prowl, Ironhide happened to be the first one to be informed that the femme and that crowd of symbiots were to stay.

Here.

On the Autobot base.

Around the Autobots.

_Soundwave and her team…_

The Primes he could understand but if their most skilled tactician had received a virus in his processor Ironhide had to question.

The huge warrior was standing in the doorframe, impaling Soundwave when a sound of a small explosion brought his gaze up at the scientist. Standing by the desk was WheelJack with a weird device in his servos releasing a thin line of dust and a short streak of oil finding its way to mech's face.

"Ehm…'Jack?"

"It's fine!- Ironhide. I-…was expecting this one…", the Autobot insisted cleaning his face and seemed not surprised by the small crowd of ex-Decepicons…

"Sure…", the warrior gave him a skeptical look, "Where you informed already?"

"Yes, yes. Of course."

"_He_ will perform the downloading? Soundwave, mech just blew that thing up!",Lazerbeak protested sitting of the femme's shoulderplate.

"I had been _expecting _this one and that's what's experiments are for. Don't worry, your Soundwave is in good servos" then he turned to the mech in the door,"Thank you, Ironhide, I have it from now on."

"Wait what-"

WheelJack brushed more liquid from his face, "Don't you have other duties?"

"But , are you bots serious?"

"Prowl informed me that they were going to stay with us but if you want, you may wait..."

"Don't worry, Autobot, we don't bite…" Rumble voiced as his twin grinned adding,"…Without a reason…"

With the last unpleased look thrown at the twins, visored femme and a short angry mumble Ironhide left.

"Well…" WheelJack kept his optics at the exit for a while hoping that his friend will get used to the new members of the base, "Shall we start? Follow me, please."

WheelJack walked in the other room. Unlike the previous one with too many shelves and too much stuff wasted on them, this one was cleaned up. Soundwave stopped to look around same as the others, Frenzy and Rumble bumping themselves on a pair of stools by the entrance.

Lost in surrounding, Soundwave's attention was brought back by mech's voice.

"_I knew you were to come soon…"_

WheelJack stood by a desk holding several cables and Soundwave straightened, when his optics with a rare calmness seemed to be looking through her visor.

"Heard those gossips about your optic colour…"

Noticing her attention he politely moved his look away and started connecting the cables to the device placed on the deck,"Bots don't get surprised by these things anymore but as a scientist I never forget unusual details… Differently colored optics- that is a unique… Wasn't difficult to sum up the fact…"

Soundwave gave a shy smile, as always hidden behind her visor. The unusual feeling of joy combined with that warm sadness of past arising from certain memories was not something she had felt for a long time. When Soundwave focused her vision on the bot again her optics caught a warm somehow adoring smile and the clear hesitation of the bot who was not sure if his words had a place to be said.

"You know, I still remember that day when a _femmeling_ came to my mentor's workshop with a damaged bird in her servos…"

In a short moment of calm silence Soundwave got a prove that her spark wished to have a try. It would not be the first and, as it seemed now, not the last time she wanted to brake the wall once created. She never liked it but again and again circumstance had been proving of her choice being the right one. Being a silent bot without a face, with no sign of emotions used to serve not only in her favor but in the favor of others. As long as she had been 'the visored' one she had power.

She _had_.

But now things were changing and Soundwave wanted to use a chance.

Slowly and patiently. _Very carefully _yet remembering that there was no way to predict everything.

Soundwave's symbiots waited patiently, knowing her… But so did the mech in front of her. He had seen her real, at least, some parts of her which were true. And as it seemed he remembered. In other words, she was actually revealing something he had known and expected. More importantly, she had tried with FirstAid already, why not try again…

With hesitation blue optics gave several flinches observing the details of her armor. When they reached her visor WheelJack did not hold back his amused smile,"You've got… higher."

Yet, of course, that was not the only change he saw.

"~Truly.~ As a scientis…~…notice…~…unusual details.~" she played and catching mech's confused expression gave a slow friendly nod causing him to release a short laugh of relief.

The times of past could be remarkable memories…

"…And the day started so well." the young mechanic mumbled shutting close the window panels as the nature forces whistled wildly behind the wall. He then went to lock the back door in the garage only to get a signal of a newly approached stranger.

"In _this_ weather?"

He pressed the button and a huge panel started sliding up letting the wind and flying dust enter hitting mech's armor. Expecting to see someone tall, firm, more likely a grounder, the mech blinked cleaning his optics from dust when a figure he noticed was probably shorter than a minicon. Surprised by an unexpected sight he looked around through the flying dust to make sure that he hadn't missed anyone else. There was none.

Mech's optics flinched at the short figure again and he realized that the one standing in front of him was a sparkling- a femmeling to be exact, with white head cables being blown from side to side by the wind and her sharp differently coloured optics narrowed trying to get some cower from dust.

"_What are you doing here?!_" mech gasped looking at the femmeling and the creature in her servos. She was trying to hold what seemed like a rather big long-necked bird, when it made a flinch, and to keep its beak close, at the same time struggling to support the head. Before he could wonder how was she managing to hold its weight, a surprisingly loud voice reached his audion-receptors managing to make its way through the waves of wind,

"Medical Centres won't accept him, can you help?"

"What-" he blinked again but the weather hurried the reaction,"Sparklings shouldn't be out in _this_ weather!"

"You are changing the topic!" The femmeling cut his wards, managing to break through wind again.

"We are closed and storm is coming. Go home."

"Wait!" She voiced even louder stepping closer to the entrance, "He can't fly! He will offline like this!"

The mech stopped again looking at her not sure which action to choose.

"…And I think he has a brother… Another one was following me the whole way… _Please_…"

For a moment the wind lost control over her features and the expression mech received made him realize- any other choice he would regret,"Alright! Come before the wind blows you away!"

Shutting the door panel mech signed,"Wheeljack, what are you doing," and looked at the femmeling eyeing him awkwardly.

"WheelJack?" she repeated, optics blinking to get rid of the dust.

"Yes."

"You are an engineer?"

"No, I'm studing science."

"_Here?_"

WheelJack paused. An unknown sparkling came to his tempera mentor's workshop in the middle of a storm. She was not supposed to be here – that could mean trouble. But. The old mech was not coming today...

"Just improving engineering skills."

"…Will you help him?"

For a click he eyed the two again. She was getting tired of holding the creature, which also seemed exhausted. A condor with yellow optics it was.

"Lets have a look at your friend," The future scientist gestured and led the way.

It took time but WheelJack worked using all skills he had gained by that time and the sparkling watched him closely, trying to keep the flyer calm.

During his work she explained that she found the bird next to a road. One of racers must had failed a turn and transformed crashing in the road illuminator, which caught bird's wing when he trying to fly from under it. With the patience that surprised WheelJack, she waited and caressed the creature, finally seeming to gain its trust. Somehow noticing that older mech's work was coming to an end, she would asked questions about the beast's future needs, proving that she wanted to keep the flyer under her care.

"It will take time for him to heal. You can't keep a bird in the youth sector."

"I… Have my ways…"

WheelJack smirked at her confidence and 'own ways', "What's your name, kid?"

"If you do not want to come across any trouble, we'd better skip that part."

"So you do know that you're not supposed to be here."

"They will not notice. I have my ways…"She stated again with no hesitation, the young's attitude making him give a laugh, "Oh, if you say so, smarty. Anyway, my mentor won't come today. You may wait here if you want. But tomorrow-'

"I will leave. Understood, WheelJack the scientist." She said lightening mech's features. WheelJack looked at the condor, slowly falling in recharge.

"He's too tired to go anywhere. Let the bird get strength. Come I'll give you some energon and show a place to recharge."

Yet in the morning, her and the bird had been long gone before WheelJack could notice their leave.

…So Buzzsaw jumped on the desk by Autobot's side.

"Hey, buddy…" WheelJack greeted the flyer, who did no protest to his touch, "Not as wild as before …"

"My brother and I have… socialized…"

"Well, never had a chance to meet him in person…" WheelJack said looking at Lazerbeak sitting on Soundwave's shoulderplate eyeing him with mistrust and giving a short hiss to mech's attention.

"He is doing his best…" Buzzsaw tried to soften his brother's hostility towards the bot that once helped Soundwave to save his life.

'What is wrong with you, Lazer?'Buzzsaw sent through the group's bond.

'Bots have a habit to change. His help might mean nothing today.'

'You are too suspicious.'

'Someone has to be.'

"I see that you decided to keep them." WheelJack interrupted the unnoticed dialogue.

"~They stayed…~" Soundwave corrected.

"_They stayed. _The thought that Buzzsaw was actually the one a femmling brought me that day never came to my mind… I'm sorry to never recognize him…" But recognizing _Soundwave_ had no doubt been impossible.

"Probably, that was for the best…" Lazerbeak stated harshly causing his twin a sign.

"We never had a chance to actually thank you for help." Buzzsaw said.

"I was doing my job…"

"No you were not. Not a medic, the workshop was closed and you did not ask for credits."

WheelJack did feel taken aback. Yet, he had to admit that the presence of someone from so long past felt good. By the way he saw the others waiting behind Soundwave, it seemed that they as well had been aware of that past. WheelJack smiled,

"You are welcome any time… Just promise that Ravage won't eat me and the twins won't blow my lab."

Yellow opticed bird looked at Soundwave and smirked, "We have heard that you were good at doing so yourself…"

"Hah! That's true… So… How many programs do you have at the moment?"

There was a short pause and '0%' lightened on Soundwave's screen, causing a widening of scientist's optics, "You can't even tell what the time is!"

* * *

I doubt that you've expected this one! Some little Soundy!:)

and what's S2V?... :0 well, that's simple;))))


	33. Chapter 27

I promised that this one will be published sooner, right? ;)

Jazz's conversation with Soundwave had been written sooo long ago. I was looking forward to publishing it.

Lots of thanks to SazzyKawaiiCatX3, who was my editor this time. Pheonix, we remember you and I hope that you will show up again as an editor or just to say hi! :)

* * *

Soundwave's secret (Transformers)

Chapter 27.

Optimus would admit - this speech was one of the most stressful he had had for a while. Informing the whole base that ex-Decepticons were going to stay on their base as neutrals was a unique thing. Of course, he mentioned the fact that Soundwave had given a chance for their scouting team to leave the location unnoticed, Dreadwing and Skyquake's reports being the proof of that, yet it was surely not enough. As well as the cooperation agreement and the security roles the new neutrals agreed to follow.

Soundwave - the Decepticon Chief Communication Officer was a figure stuck in minds. Negative image created from both Autobot and Decepticon gossips was too firm to be broken by some newly found facts. The mystery surrounding the bot were making things worse. It was not a mistrust based on the ex-Decepticon femme's certain actions but the lack of information about any actions at all. And obscurity was to create circumspection, suspense, aggression - in the worst scenario.

Meeting some of the gaps in the crowd and hearing the sounds of spite run through the rows of his people, Prime realized what a step Soundwave herself was making.

For now he could only hope that hostility would calm down and that she would know what to do till that time arrives. Trust was a tricky thing and could not be forced for. Prime was not sure how much he himself could trust these ex-'Cons, however he wanted to believe in the possibility. Optimus would do what he could, yet the most was in Soundwave's own servos and servos of her companions.

Unfortunately, there was another side of a coin. Were the neutrals ready to trust Autobots or would not even consider the possibility of that?

* * *

"So... What do ya think?"

"Considering?"

"Soundwave."

The meeting having come to an end, Prowl and Jazz were walking through the empty corridor in the direction of the first bot's office. Corridors were still empty and most of them were going to stay so for a while. The main topic – new neutrals – was better to be discussed in the lounge.

"Jazz, the decision is final and, as I recall, you were the one supporting this idea."

"And I still do."

"Then what do you want?" the tactician asked with a straight face.

"Just wondered what you think of that, Prowler." Jazz admitted, "She wasn't there during Prime's speech."

"Indeed. Yet I believe her presence would have been affective, if they expect to stay without any consequences from others."

That was true, but Jazz added, "I think with her visor on, it would've been a bad influence."

"That might be true as well. Yet they stayed in their room, as far as I know."

"They can't keep locked away forever."

Prowl finally gave a look to his friend. "Soundwave's figure walking around the corridors is not something Autobots are used to. You have been there. Ultra Magnus and Santinal are not the only ones voting against the idea."

"Yet some guys didn't mind."

"Interaction with Autobots might help to convince some more, however I doubt that neutrals will support."

"Then we should try to encourage them."

The Praxian stopped. "As Moonracer did? She did not succeed much."

"She hasn't succeeded yet."

Prowl did not even blink at the grin Jazz wore. "We have other duties, Jazz. We cannot spend all our time socializing with ex-Deceptions."

"But you do know that their presence is not for nothing. Maybe Optimus is right, and it will lead to positive changes."

"It will not, if they keep sitting in the room or just awkwardly wandering around the halls."

"Mech, they've been here for such a short time and you've already predicted their further actions."

"Soundwave has stated that she wants nothing to do with both sides. If that is truly so, then they will stay as far from us as possible." Prowl finished continuing his way, as Jazz voiced from behind.

"Logic again."

The tactician stopped and looked over his shoulder. "And yet you agree..."

* * *

Standing on a connected roof platform of Iacon base structures, Soundwave was lucky to notice the view of the wild landscape surrounding city's massive walls. The calm wind was singing in the height, as she was admiring the mighty day-star set, lighting up the deserted lands in the distance.

Optimus Prime had an important announcement earlier, so when almost the entire base went to the main area, Soundwave managed to use corridors without unpleasant meetings. Cameras worked, of course, but her permission to walk freely in the certain areas had been reported to some bots on duty. Soon, others would be informed as well. Hopefully, that would reduce the possibility of accidents.

Soundwave leaned at the rails with a sigh, looking at the sky and space that seemed too far to reach. Freedom and calmness were still there, she just had to remember that.

Soundwave smiled thankful for the feeling. She would do her best.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" said a bot, walking in from the opposite entrance, and leaned at the rails just a bit further from the visored femme.

Indeed, why not discuss the beauty of the stars with an ex-Deceticon? Yet, this was Jazz and Soundwave was no longer surprised. She moved her sight away from the light-headed mech, while his presence was only slightly spoiling her seclusion. He seemed to be one of these bots your attention should miss. Not seen from upside down.

No, that was not what she meant. But the meaningless change of something unsuitable, as others would thing, attitudes was inherent him and would drag attention, usually creating an impression of awkwardness. So, she proved herself to just wordlessly ignore the silver Autobot.

"It's nice to see that someone else notices that too."

His blue optics gifted Soundwave with a click-lasting look and were again directed in the distance painted with the orange colour of the sky-leaving day-star.

"I... apologize for taking your mask..." he started slowly, "But... still I want to explain... Decepticons... Not just a bit of trouble they've created and you, as we had believed, was one of the leading ones..."

The last wards caught Soundwave's attention but, of course, it was unnoticeable.

Jazz bowed his helm searching for the right words.

"I don't have a right to speak for others, but for myself I will. At that moment, knowing just how much we could have gained with your help and believing that we had the right to do so, I did not notice falling below the permitted... I... It doesn't justify me but an enemy was all I could see and I forgot the evaluation of my own actions. And I do regret them." So he finished with an expression matching his words – stoic yet thoughtful, as if knowing that words might not be enough.

Soundwave kept standing silently and did no move, creating a light feeling of emptiness around. It was not like Jazz had expected an answer – Soundwave had no proof of how sincere his words were, as he had no proof that it would even matter – yet, the lack of any reaction caused him some disappointment.

The silence continued for a bit longer, however the mech felt no regret. Even if he had looked as a naïve fool, he did not care this time. He would have regretted not trying at all... So, the possible sensation of awkwardness did not find a place in that silence.

The femme kept standing, expecting that Jazz would just leave. The mech's words were more than she had expected from him...

Yet, silence was the best variant. Soundwave had already contrived revealing in front of the mech. That uneasy moment, when Jazz had accidently caught her not in the best state of her spirit had been eBut he had apologized then. And tried to explain himself now... Probably, for the bot this was either a typical action, not requiring any effort, or as he might have thought a 'noble' step from his side. Probably...

Yet, Soundwave repeated the high possibility of these variants, reminding herself that the hope for his sincerity should not blind her.

'So much for a wish to change something...' How could she make things different not daring to make a try? Wheeljack was a huge step, true. She believed that he would keep silent for now, at least as long as anybody questioned anything. However, there was not much chance that they would notice at all. She was not planning to return to the labs any time soon.

"You are good at that..." The mech spoke again and Soundwave was cut from her thought, not quite sure she understood his point. A optics moved under the orange starset reflecting visor.

"~Irritating others?~"

Jazz was slightly taken off guard by a sudden sound and then by the context of her reply.

"Irritating?- No! That's not what Ah' meant." Mech chucked and paused when the reflecting visor was directed at him. "Wait. Did ya jus' try to joke?"

"~Negative.~" And so Soundwave turned away. Jazz watched, now with a pleased grin on his face, leaning his left at the rails so he could face her.

"You're not always like that, are ya?" He said, watching, "I mean, you haven't changed your behavior after everythin' that happened and, as we had found that you've got a talent, I suspect that the femme under that mask is more than seems for the first sight..."

Soundwave missed the fact that she held her breath. When she noticed, she had no idea why. The feeling awakened in her was not a trepidation, arising when someone tries to talk your secret out. It was an awakening of interest, wonder and puzzlement. Her curiosity for his future words and what he actually meant won. But she would not know how to react if bot's next word were not against her. Soundwave just let the recordings slip away under the wave of unexpected emotions and she got a badly reminder of why she preferred to keep silent in the first place.

"~Do you always...~...talk...~...that much~?"

Did it sound harsh or silly enough to reveal her confusion? She wished to turn the recordings back. But a short amused laugh escaped the 'Bot.

"Looks like I dug too far this time. Accept my excuses. Again..."

Honestly, Soundwave blinked. This bot was too easy to seem fake at the moment. If that was truly not an act, he was indeed strange. Talking to an ex-Decepticon with such... simplicity? It was now her watching, as a friendly and knowing smile lightened mech's features.

"I can understand why you are still acting and that is not my business at all but one thing I know for sure– I, personally, do not like pretending, even though sometimes I have to..."

There was a sad click-long shimming in his optics and with the same grin he leaned off the rails. Soundwave was no longer looking, visor mirroring the starset in the distance. Jazz started walking away from the tall figure of the slim dark-blue armored bot with a faceplate-covering visor.

One of peds in the air, he suddenly made a turn around and, walking backwards, voiced to the femme again.

"Hey, Soundwave! We've all been labeled and snafued with different stereotypes and now and then going against them doesn't pay the trouble. But, maybe, as you've already started breaking the system, it might be worth continuation. What'd you say?" And with that he left.

Soundwave waited for another click and Lazerbeak transformed from her chest, landing on the rails. "If he was here, Prime must have finished the speech. We'd better head back, while there is still no one in the corridors."

Soundwave nodded and turned to leave, the flyer jumping on her shoulder plate.

They left.

And the starset... It was beautiful indeed...

* * *

Two skipped the corridors fast and skillfully – silently, as Soundwave always did. It was the last corridor to go by before entering the empty female part of the base. No one crossed her way and only far footsteps from somewhere distant caused a worried feeling run through her frame.

Once reaching the 'safe' area she gave out an irritated sigh.

'No, this can't last any longer...'

They were going to live here. She could not hope to keep avoiding bots on a crowded base.

"Ah, come on! I'm bored!" Was the first thing she and the condor heard, as the door panel opened.

"Agrrrhh... Not that again. Soundwave, they will melt my processor one day." Lazerbeak mentally complained and the blue-armored youngling – disappointment clear on his features - bumped himself on the berth by his twin's and Ratbat's side. The younglings kept silent when Soundwave made her way in the room. The bird landed on her berth by Buzzsaw's side, Ravage lying on the floor being used to youngling's childish attitude.

They watched, when the helm-protector's clamps clicked and long white head cables made their way along Soundwave's back. Two steps and she sat by twin's side, them now avoiding her look.

"It is a funny thing how fast things change..." The differently-coloured optics were focused on an unexcited distance of the room. "So recently we had been at the brick of collapse and now sitting in the our room in Autobot base-"

"We did not mean to complain." Rumble mumbled mistaking Soundwave's words with accusing. Avoiding her gaze, he missed her smile.

"That was not an accusing, Rumble."

Orange optics met hers. Soundwave stood up and kneeled facing her youngest companions.

"When was the last time we all had fun together?"

Younglings' features flinched as they tried to find a hidden meaning of Soundwave's words and after a moment later, Lazerbeak seemed to be the one coming to a conclusion he did not like.

"What?!"

A playful smile crossed femme's features and she blinked at the young three in front of her, causing the flyer another gasp. "Wait- What are you saying?!"

"Shall we have a tour outside Iacon?"

Now the younglings' optics finally lit up with realization of the suggestion. "Soundwave! Have you lost you mind?"

"You wanted to stop their complains, Lazerbeak."

"That wasn't what I meant!"

Soundwave decided to ignore the disheveled bird's shocked expression and calmly continued, "According to our agreement with Prime, we have a free exit of the base. I should only warn and state some details."

"So we're really going?"

Soundwave nodded then looked at Ravage and Buzzsaw receiving their approval.

"So tomorrow, before the day-star rise. There will be less Autobots on the shift then. The whole day outside."

"But-"

"Lazerbeak, we will be far both from Autobot base and, as it is their land, from Decepticon territory."

"Yeahhhhhhh!" The younglings cheered and 'Beak just looked away closing his optics, "Agh... My audio-receptors..."

* * *

Does Lazerbeak remind you of TF Prime Starscream?.. XD

**I hope that this was not boring.**

One chapter more and we'll see Soundwave FINALLY walking around more Autobots.

GUUUUYS! To make this story more interesting it is sometimes helpful to read your suggestions. I have my plot and scenes I want to write about but I might add something more.

AND I would be grateful for reviews...


	34. Chapter 28

**Read!:** I know that Cybertron does not have water BUT what if there were some alternative liquids? So I decided that there was one and it was something even less powerful than low grad and suited for primitive or some developed organisms of the planet. A Cybetronian mech/femme could use it but he/she would need something extra. So they preferred Energon as a more effective resource, which has more ways of use.

Thanks for all, who wrote comments! I so much appresiate it.

P.S. This chapter has not been checked by any beta.

* * *

_Soundwave's secret (Transformers)_

_Chapter 28._

Cybertron's wild wells had once been upstaged by bots but still supporting Cybertron's fauna. Energon crystals were named to be the main source of all kinds of energy physical and technical, as its capacity was on a greater level. Cyberton's leading race always went for more and basic wells of their unique nature were usually underestimated. Fortunately, Soundwave had a chance to come across these simple yet life-giving gifts more than once and, of course, the streaks of washing liquid were not similar to rills. However, she could be glad for it too.

The streaks run down her armor and some parts of protoform underneath it, while waves of cool and warm washed her white faceplate. Soundwave slightly opened her sharply edged optics to look at the laughing pair of twins and Ratbat covered by a mass of bubbles. It was amusing how a simple combination of chemicals and air could bring someone so much fun.

"Don't you, three little, dare-" Lazerbeak warned, promising a regret, catching their playful gazes on him and causing younglings to start laughing again.

Soundwave smiled at the sight, Ravage made another step away from the fuzzy ones, while Buzzsaw shook his head and dived under the shower giving a joyful shiver from the change of temperature.

"All done, all clean. Now, can we leave already?" the red-opticed flyer asked hurrying, his look flinching to the door and returning back to the group revealing his impatience.

"Ah, come on, 'Beak…"

"Yeh, let us enjoy the time."

Bird's narrowed gaze was ignored by twins and he look at Soundwave, "Lazerbeak, have no worry. Calm and relax."

"No thanks. Did so outside. No fun in Autobot base- Oh, even you, brother?!" He glanced at Buzzsaw under the streaks of water almost melting from relaxation, "A twin you are... Ravage, I wash my servos of."

They had found a perfect place to spend their day and would most likely return there in the future. It was in a short distance from Iacon, deeper in Autobot territories, yet hidden from the owners of the land due to its location. The Prime, as promised, had not questioned their leave, so Ironhide showed the way out, thankfully, avoiding busy corridors and the main exit of the base. That was one more delay before the soon and compulsory entrance in the surrounding of Autobots. Tomorrow, they would have to receive their energon ration in alongside with 'Bots… But that was tomorrow.

"You don't have servos, Lazah- Ah! Watch the ears!" Ratbat jumped in the air away from the bubble mess, the ones shining on her the same click sliding down at younglings. Kids they were, that making impossible to ignore a chance to make some trouble. With regards to Soundwave's high position, they used to have a personal washing rank. A real luck. Now, however, their small crowd stood in female washing ranks of Autobot base. Except Moonracer, no Autobot femme was present. They made sure that the medic had already left for today, so the space of washing ranks was all under their use and the twins, once again returning to the joyful childhood, wondered how many bubbles would be required to fulfill that place...

* * *

In the corridors of female area, with a pile of cloths in her servos Moonracer was walking in the direction of Soundwave's quarters but a foreign sound reached femme's audios and made her stop. She was by washing rank's door where the sound of washing liquid muffled laugher coming from behind. Different voices mixing together with loudness of running liquid and splashing created echos, that were louder from shortening distance… And now, close to the door Moonracer froze, but curiosity and the wish _for proof _dragged her further. Using a click to rethink her next actions, the femme did push the panel and slowly entered the room. Inside the sounds were now hitting the walls, yet laugher, so recognizable, was now easy to suit its owners. She walked further and did not believe her audios catching a female voice she had never heard.

No… It couldn't be-. Or could it?..

Moonracer missed passing several rows and her slow walking stopped at the view.

"Gotch you!"

"Ah! Wait! Soundwave-!"

Not having seen her approach tall dark blue-armored femme stood her back to the intruder. She reached and grabbed the laughing mechling, who pretended to struggle from her grip, as his red-armored twin, having slipped into a puddle of bubbles, was trying to catch his brief between his own laughs. The Autobot femme's sight caught the group of beast too. They were watching the mess, obviously having face an unwelcomed water attack themselves, Ratbad flitting around, Lazerbeak with bright narrowed optics trying to ignore the bubble mess frown at his helm.

That all was until Ravage felt the newcomer.

The panther stood up, his optics stuck on Moonracer's figure. Her blue optics caught the beast's gaze, his movements - harsh at first, then momently gaining the full control of his massive body. Ravage's posture was enough for others to notice the Autobot as well, and only a second later the game was stopped when Soundwave and twins met Moonracer's look too. The neutral femme straightened up meeting blue optics. Rumble kept by her side his own ones wide on the other femme, his twin, still sitting in the floor, having the same expression. In a complete silence, Moonracer watched Soundwave's unmasked faceplate, her features just a moment ago wearing the brightest smile of joy. Now - a frozen expression, just optics shined with a slightly brighter light.

Two femmes faced each other, sound of steaming washer being loud in that silence.

The calm amusement Moonracer did not reveal for a reason looked same as Soundwave's awaiting, confusion-hiding look. Time seemed to have stopped for that moment. However, it somehow was not as tensioned as it could be…

Buzzsaw nervously gulped, his gaze moving between both femmes. Bird knew his twin's thought - 'How could we make such a foolish mistake.' - but something needed to be said.

"We assumed... That you would no longer need washing ranks for today..."

Moonracer's optics flinched and she gave the flyer a short look, "I don't. Just- the dryers are broken..." She looked in the direction of the machines and added with an ironic smile, "No one has used the place for a long time..." Then she suddenly remembered the reason of her presence, "I... I thought you might need the towels. Thought you were in your room but- Ehm, well... My apologise... I will leave you now." Femme's optics left Soundwave's and she gave a small respectful nod turning to leave.

"Moonracer-"

Moonracer stopped, frame freezing when she heared her name, which with a lack of insurance left one's vocalizer, and looked back.

Soundwave hesitated, that could be noticed, yet the moment skipped fast and her optics, shining with a friendly light, Moonracer wouldn't have expected, she spoke.

"...Thank you."

A _honest_ smile came for reply, "Any time, Soundwave." Moonracer left, placing the towels near the driers. But the group kept still for longer.

"So..." the yello-opticed bird carefully started, younger twins' helms flinching in Soundwave's direction, " You _did_ want to start changes. Then, I guess, it's a good thing?"

"That's a desaster."

And so Buzzsaw signed, "Lazer-"

"Catastrophy."

"Here you go again... Soundwave?"

Soundwave did no move, still looking at the space where Moonracer stood. Under the watchful gases of others she thought for a click, for two. And gave a short amused laugh, confusing all of them.

"Guess... It could be worse."

Buzzsaw blinked, Lazerbeak protested, "But-"

"Won't you agree that, when things happen themselves, it _sometimes_ is the best way out, Lazer?"

This time the condor decided to keep silent.

* * *

Yes. It _FINALLY_ happened. But, as these moments are usually the most fun, she will have her 'first' talks with more bots in a while... How long will it take EVEN I don't know yet...

REWIEVS! :))))))))))


	35. Chapter 29

In my story Moonracer is not a youngling - she is a mature femme.

And yes I know that she is not the most interesting character. Yet, I did not want to use Elita or Chromia or Arcee. Moonracer is a more neutral...

* * *

_Soundwave's secret (Transformers)_

_Chapter 29._

It needed to be done and the sooner the better, so Soundwave and others were by the door of their quarters ready to leave for energon. The first Autobots would be off their shifts soon and the neutrals preferred to meet as few bots as possible.

But when the door of their chambers opened they were greated by surprised Moonracer having her servo prepared to knock the door.

"Oh, Soundwave-" femme gave a knowing look and smiled," I new you would be ready by now. So, let us go?"

Lazerbeak, sitting on the higher femme's shoulder wore a confused expression, same to the one Soundwave hided behind her visor. He gave her a questioning look and Moonracer, noticing that the group had not followed, realized their surprise.

"What? Did you expect to go there alone. There is no way I am letting you face others for the first time without having a back up." She stated as if her words were obvious "We are all bots - more or less tempered - it will take time for some guys to get used to your presence. Unfortunately." She added - there was not any need to hide the obvious fact. But then Soundwave noticed how warm was Moonracer's look. Was it understanding? May be. But she obviously was not trying to look friendly - she just was.

"Prime's order?" Lazerbeak asked with a lack of trust.

"No but he is informed. I suggested - he agreed. Besides, I need to get my energon too."

Moonracer gave a short look at the others behind Soundwave's back, then bereaved out and continued more calmly, making sure that her words and intonation would sound as honest as her intentions were,"Soundwave, I just want to help. There is no hidden meaning or intention behind my actions."

Of course, it would have been difficult to think of one. What could she gain - examination of their attitudes? Yet, Moonracer decided to mention it too."My only wish is to make it easier both for you, your... family and my people." Soundwave caught Moonracer's look - even with the visor on, the Autobot femme managed to look directly in her optics,"I don't ask for your trust, yet I do offer mine."

That was a strong claim...

Several ckliks passed and Soundwave nodded receiving another warm smile from the femme 'Bot. They started their walk and Moonracer grinned again at the younger twins catching up with the them.

Corridors had been still empty, at least in the parts the group used to reach their destination. When the doors opened there were just three bots sitting by one table. Moonracer went directly to the energon serving mashines and the mechs gave the newcomers just short looks, stooping their talk as they watched them for several clicks. However, the group of three kept neutral and went back to their conversation, for what Soundwave was thankful.

She took her energon cube and sat at one of the tables on the other end of the room, surrounded by her complain, back facing the Autobots. As others started eating, Ravage gave her short glance. Soundwave started at the cube through her visor.

Moonracer took another slip and stopped seeing the femme unmoving. She looked behind her - mechs were still taken by their talk. Hoist, Mirage and Jolt - Moonracer knew there would be no trouble with them. That was a luck.

"Soundwave, you know you don't have to take off your mask completely and as for these mechs - they are not the one who would cause any trouble, trust me."

The clamps gave a click and the visor was partly opened giving Soundwave a chance to have a meal.

"In the future, I think there won't be any problem if you drink energon in your room. If you wish so..."

There was another moment of silence.

Moonracer was not a very interesting character - there was nothing too special about her. She was a typical example of a kind and nice Autobot femme medic. It was easy to predict when she'll laugh or narrow her optics. Some could have claimed her naive but they would be wrong. It was true that she had learned how to act with sometimes stubborn patience as well as how to stay her ground in a talk with mechs. Of course, the result would mostly come from her position and the position of her sparkmate (or rather say his famous wrench), yet Moonracer's character would mostly be something to cause respect. She looked too gentle for others to start arguing with her. Friendly, kind.

Simple.

But that simplicity and kindness, which at the first sigh could be mistaken for a habit, was something wise bots would value.

Soundwave let her symbiots watch for surrounding as her processor was taken by thoughts.

'The kindness mistaken for a habit...'

That was what Soundwave had thought... She eyed Moonracer, sight hidden behind the mask. Soundwave had believed that Autobot femme was acting, following the roles of kindness in order to hide whatever could be hidden. And Moonracer did act the moment she came to their quarters. But she acted in order to hide her own uncertainty. Her intentions were good. This warmth of friendliness around was now noticeable to Soundwave. Ravage gave her a short look. He agreed too.

For a moment femme wondered what Moonracer's face looked like when she left the washing ranks after the accident they had had... It was the first time Soundwave had said a real word to someone except her companions. And... it felt nice. She could have regretted but she haven't .

This warm caring look Moonracer gave her that moment. That was when Soundwave realized that hiding from Moonracer she did not wish. If there was something she could start changing then probably it was her relationship with the only Autobot femme on the base...

Soundwave felt as the last drops of energon left the cube and that was the moment doors shut open. Loud steps, voices and laugher entered the area. Soundwave did not need to see a small yet loud group of Autobots entering and walking towards them and the click the sounds disappeared was the sign that Soundwave's group was noticed.

HotRod and Blur kept walking with the mistrust eyeing the siting group. Skids and Mudflap stood dead with silent gasps obviously on their faceplates, as Cliffjumper... If it wasn't for Blur's reminding arm on his shoulderplate, red-armored mech would have ignored Moonracer's presence and her warning look. The impaling gazes did not fade, yet were taken away. Mechs took their energon rather quickly and sit close to the other three Autobots.

Soundwave's mask was on, others were finishing their energon. Having taken by the sound behind her back, Soundwave noticed the two other bots when they had already reached the table.

"Dreadwing, Skyqueak."

"Pleasant cycle, Moonracer. Soundwave."

Soundwave just made a slight turn with her helm.

"We hope that these bots have caused no trouble."

"They have just arrived, Dreadwing. Thank you for your concern." Moonracer politely answered the two Autobots standing by their table. Skyqueak gave a short glance to the farest group.

Soundwave's sight caught the Autobot symbols shining on the brothers' armor as if it was not alien to the whole image of these bots. And their optics with the shade of blue burning out the picture of their false personalities Soundwave had in her processor.

"Some bots just don't know how to behave themselves."

"Oh, don't be so harsh with them, Skyqueak. They do have their own reasons."

"Indeed, Cliffjumper can surely find an explanation for all his outbursts. If only they were reasonable..."

Rumble and Frenzy had unnoticeably crooked - the two mechs stood just behind their backs. Buzzsaw received a questioning look from Ratbad and Ravage kept neutral, Lazerbeak gazing at the once so called Decepticon warriors.

The cubes were empty, this was time to finally leave the place before it became too crowded.

"He surely can." Moonracer added and feeling that Soundwave and the others were ready stood up,"Excuse us, mechs. Soundwave?"

The visored femme nodded and stood up as well, flyers transforming in the details of her armor, Lazerbeak jumping in her shoulder plate.

"I believe we should leave- I beg your pardon. I am listening..." Moonracer answered her and blue optics flinched wide from surprise. She gave a deep sign.

"Soundwave, forgive me. I am needed in the medbay. Wreckers just can't stay out of trouble and I believe that right now Ratchet would rather through his wrenched at them first..."

"In this case, I suggest myself to accompany you till your quarters, Soundwave."

That was sudden. Soundwave even revealed her surprise in a questioning movement of her frame.

'Now... _What do you want_?' Soundwave could not help but let the obvious the question arise in her processor, when she looked at Dreadwing. Moonracer waited for her answer too with a look of apology so recognizable on her white faceplate.

"~Not required.~"

"Please, I insist. Sadly but I do not hold trust the temper or reasonableness of some our comrades."

Soundwave kept silent and turned her visor in Moonracer's direction. The lightly-colored femme nodded,"Unfortunalty, I have to agree with Dreadwing, Soundwave... Would you mind?"

Would she? Soundwave was not sure, yet they had a point, so she gestured Moonracer with her helm.

The femme breaved out and started walking away,"Thank you. See you later- I am coming, yes. I know..." Moonracer seemed to have to hurry...

Soundwave's optics followed her leave and then her sight moved to Dreadwing. Mech gestured to the exit and so they headed to the out,"I will meet you on the flying deck, brother."

"See you there."

* * *

At the beginning their walk through the corridors was rather silent.

Soundwave's optics several times moved to look at the new Autobot.

Optics...

Long ago there were times when their colour mean colour only. Now even 'the mirror of a spark' a bot was born with would be changed to suit the symbols of fraction. With the acceptable varieties of certain colours and shades optics became a second symbol any mech or femme of a fraction was expected to have.

Soundwave's optics were not suitable for a 'Con. Yet, the Decepticon Chief Communication Officer never took her mask off - everyone knew it. And, of course, never was the colour replaced. However, once this fact was discovered, the optics were the least surprise compared to the fact of Soundwave's gender.

Something that was not noticed could not be questioned. And Soundwave was glad to sometimes see her true self, so usually hidden. Her unusually colored optics with the transparent detailing adding to their light was a unique sight which could be explained by her origin...

"Ironically, we are walking in the Autobot base side by side..."the mech started.

"I must admit that the discovery of your neutrality was a remarkable thing, to say the least. I hope that soon others will get used to that fact and you will be able to freely walk around the base without any risk."

"~...temper and reasonableness...~...is hardly a problem.~" Soundwave played, first recording being Dreadwing's voice. Then she added Prime's wards,"~Autobots are expected to cause no trouble to you and your group. If not, measures will be taken. But I expect the same from you too, Soundwave.~"

"Prime is a mech of word. However some others are not and measures might not be enough... The leaders are probably the main difference between Iacon and Kaon. Megatron is feared - Optimus Prime is respected."

"Propaganda of Autobot beliefs?" Lazerbeak pointed out not amused. Dreadwing's attention moved from the bird to the visor, him asuming that the thought must have belonged to Soundwave.

"No. Just a fact. Soon you will see."

Blue lines danced on the visor"~Bots and 'Cons...~ ...not much different."

"It depend on the way you compare..."

That was partly true.

After that they kept walking in silence.

To say the truth, Soundwave was curious, yet the femme did not know what she wished to learn more. Dreadwing and his brother could probably understating the differences and similarities the new neutrals were facing. May be she did not want to learn more but only to have a talk with someone from their Decepticon past... The mech was a Decepticon traitor, but she could care the less. Autobots and Decepticons - for a long time there was no difference for her...

The mech's deep voice brought her back from the thoughts and Soundwave noticed her surroundings again. They were in several steps from the room.

"My brother and I did followed the orders by bringing you here, Soundwave. But still your current position is the result of _our_ actions and your safety is our responsibility. If anything unpleasant is about to happen, I expect you to inform one of us."

Soundwave stopped. Her visor directed at the mech, femme impaled him with a questioning look he could not notice.

Acting honorable- same a before? A noble spy, what a combination... But of course, even without a proof of sincerity the words themselves caused Soundwave an uncomfortable feeling. She was not used to such gestures. Moonracer did not count - she was a different complicated story. WheelJack? No, he was not the same too. This mech's words felt stronger and not so official as with Prime. But Lazer knew his job and broke a way out of confusion.

"You trust us too quickly."

Yes... And that was not what Dreadwing would do.

"I do not. Yet. There is a code of honor that I prefer to follow."

The condor narrowed his optics,"You are a spy."

"I am an Autobot."

"~Autobot does not...~... mean...~... honor." And 'honor' was a loose concept.

The blue optics narrowed, as a realization came the mech,"That is why you defected... You refused believing in prejudices."

Soundwave's spark jerked. She did not know why. May be because someone said these certain words aloud.

"It must be hard to make such a decision - to defect."

Soundwave's answer was no. The moment the decision was made, she felt no regret.

"~Negative.~"

"And not knowing who your enemy is?"

Dreadwing was clever and he knew what to ask. Yet, Soundwave gained her confidence, now used to the raised topic and the questions digging out her personality.

"~I have no...~...enemies."

She would have whispered these words. They dictated one of the ideas Soundwave so much wished to follow... It was difficult sometimes. If you had an anemy, then you had a target and an excuse for hate. But this was only an illusion. Soundwave had once realized that.

There were bots who saw her as a threat. An opponent, a target. There were dangerous and untrustworthy ones.

But an enemy Soundwave did not have.

'Lazerbeak...' She called through the the bond and showed him a question.

"Was not it hard to betray them?"

"Excuse me."

Oh, they called it 'spying'... true...

"~Spying...~"

"I was doing what is better for my fraction."

The younglings stood behind, Ravage too. But now they were close to their room and Frenzy knew what to say at the end.

"But you couldn't but notice that not all cons are supporting their leader."

Dreadwing carefully watched the young mech, as the two passed by and stopped by Soundwave's side. The warrior gave the most obvious answer but he did believe his words,"That is why Autobots should win."

Soundwave's visor was unmoving - facing Dreadwing straightly, her most likely looking in his optics.

"~There is no winner in a war...~"

Whose recorded voice was that Dreadwing did not know but whoever said them was a wise bot.

Ravage passed behind and entered the room. Soundwave's servos, close to the mechlings, almost reached to caressed them. She gave Dreadwing the last nod and the group disappeared behind the door.

* * *

REVIEWS! I missed them! And... they will give some inspiration.


	36. Chapter 30

Guys, I HAVE NO TIME AND ENERGY to make this one better. But I still hope to get reviews...

* * *

Soundwave's secret (Transformers)

Chapter 30.

A neutrality meant no orders. Autobots have not asked for anything from Soundwave's side yet and this mean a lot of spare time, which of course turned into a boredom for their usually busy with duties group.

Several broken mechanism from WheelJack's lab, kindly offered by a mech to the younglings seemed to be a solution for the twins. The moment they saw the metallic basket with all items inside their optics grew wide causing a grin on the mech's faceplate. Soundwave herself had a weird idea of meeting Moonracer but unfortunately the femme had a work to do in the med-bay.

So, with a datapod, also offered by WheelJack, Soundwave and the others again found themselves in an almost empty energon room.

"No. Wait, try this one."

Twins and Ratbat were taken by their work, parts and instruments covering the whole table. Ravage was calmly lying by her side. Buzzsaw sat on the table by his brother who was drinking his extra cube of energon as his systems still required more energy after his inside the with the 'Cons.. Soundwave was hesitating to step in certain parts of the base and the open area of the city that was protected behind the walls of Iacon.

This meant that their possible location was limited. For now..

Rather loud voices came from where a silent group of young 'Bots had seated, as several of their same-aged comrades entered the company. Soundwave could tell, some bots of that group were of the ones not enjoying her and her companions' presence but it seemed that for now, they were keeping their annoyance to themselves. The moment Soundwave had entered, her optics caught the sight of two pairs of Autobot twins. She had once heard that was a trouble-causing combination. Between the loud comments, protest and laughs, the femme recognized the names of HotRod, Smokescreen and HotShot.

A very loud group of young mechs that was... But for once she refused to leave the place. No one of her group were causing any trouble and they had the right to spend their time in ... Autobots needed a way to get used to that. The sounds got louder and the youngsters headed to the exit, voices disappearing in the distance. Some older Autobots were sitting at the other end of the room, watching something on the screen.

Sounwave looked around and went back to reading.

A neutrality meant no certain aims. Surrounded by the walls of base, it felt like she was drifting between the reality. Things were and would be happening around - Autobots and Decepticons would still fight blinded by so desired victory. The victory meant peace for them. Some bots really believed in that, others preferred to make themselves believe. But the victory was no guaranty of peace...

The sad truth was that Soundwave did not know what would be. Decepticon's triumph would be Megatron's and nothing more. Autobots as it seemed were a better choice for winners but Decepticon's part in the future seemed to be unknown even for them. Yet, the most important thing Soundwave could see was the fact that this victory might not be reached in time. How much destruction would come, how much resources wasted till then? The damage of their own planet seemed to be the only thing that was sure to happen if the war kept going. And without the planet and peace what was the need for all this fight?

And still, what could she do? Once being a part of this destruction Soundwave had tried her best to lessen the damage. Now she was no one in this fight. A silent watcher who by the end would also face the results of destruction. Their planet would take a long time to die, it probably even won't but it will change greatly and the life that can always find a way out will change too. The nature would be but them - the once prospering race of Cybertron - will be fighting not only in the endless war but in the war for survival on their home planet they once have know. Her kind was separated from the real world by the system once created. They forgot what was the admiration of the simple gifts of life.

Soundwave shut of her datapod and pushed it away. No. there had to be a way out. She had to notice the signs around her. She was still living and living was the main purpose of everything. Life was a gift.

'If I keep on thinking that hard my processor is sure to explode...'

'It surely will. Slow down with philosophy.'

'Lazer...'

The opened doors caught their attention. Soundwave turned her helm and saw a very familiar figure...

FirstAid, his steps faster then usual, entered the area. He looked around, his blue optics searching with expectation. But in a sudden moment his look became far and his helm fell. Soundwave could notice by the way his featured changed how he struggled to keep the disappointment back. With a sad and tired expression young Autobot made his way to the energon serving machine, not even noticing their small crowd and sat by the wall, at the far end of the table closest to Soundwave's group.

'Don't even think about it.'

Lazerbeak caused Soundwave a grin,'He is a nice fella...'

'We have enough of these nice fellas. See, we don't even know what to do with this two.'

"Hey!"

"Not now."

Soundwave gave Buzzsaw a sign with her helm, who in contrast to his twin seemed to enjoy her intention. He waved his winds and slides through the short distance between the tables landing close to the young mech carefully not to scare him of with a sudden presence,"Looking for someone?"

Buzzsaw's fangs had silently tapped the surface when he landed, so his voice was the first thing FirstaAid noticed and having a huge birds suddenly standing by his side made the mech flinched with surprised.

"W-what?- Ah, no. No. I'm not-"

"They have just left. The group of young bots. You might be fast enough to reach them." Lazerbeak announced with irritation obviously hoping that the mech would rush to follow his so faithful comrades not bothering to wait for him. His voiced dragged FirstAid's attention to their table and he noticed Soundwave's visor directed at him.

"No. I- I wasn't going to-"

"To meet them? You had definitely expected to find them here."

"I..."

'Bot shamefully moved his gaze away.

"You can sit with us. Better than drinking energon alone..."

Buzzsaw caught mech's surprised look and grinned,"Come on, no one minds-" He said encouraging and headed back to his group, when FirstAid noticed Soundwave's nod.

"I do."

"Stop being so antisocial."

FirstAid was not sure if the comment was supposed to be funny but he smiled at the way Buzzsaw teased his twin and stood up. He took a place in front of Soundwave, grabbing his cube with both servos. He was silent for a moment but before he could feel awkward a sound of a dropped took his attention.

"What are you doing?"

The twins looked up. They haven't expected his attention and exchanged questioning looks. Ramble was first to reply, "Frankly speak..."

"No idea."

This caused FirstAid a chuckle and the twins gave a happy yet shy grins and went back to their work. Then young mech noticed the datapod. He found that interesting and raised his optics at the visor,"Were you reading?"

"~Neutrality...~More time...~"

FirstAid gave a faint smile and looked back at his cube,"Not such a bad thing actually..."

"~Not use to it.~"

"True...You must have had a lot responsibilities as a..."

"~Decepticon.~"

The mech flinched,"-Officer! I meant officer..." But before he could explain himself further Soundwave gave a fast reply, supporting the dialogue.

"~More time...~Not such a bad thing actually...~Current investigation of possible activities."

FirstAid blinked. First, thankful that she did not seem offended in any way and, second, he his attention stopping on the blue lines on the visor...

"How do you do that?" He asked calmly, honestly wondering about the unusual way of communication.

"~Inquiry?~"

"I mean you have so much recordings? How do you chose them so fast? And then, you also cut the certain parts, right?"

That Soundwave found interesting...

"~Automatics...~Respond...~...examples are presented.~My job is...~...processor...~...request...~...and confirmation...~...of the choice~"

FirsAid blinked again taken aback by the number of recordings and different voices. Soundwave smiled under her visor, this was a confusing explanation but she did not have a better choice of recordings."~Not always optional...~ As you see...~" she replied and after a short moment added," But thankfully I never needed to talk much."

Lazerbeak cocked his energon.

The last words were defiantly not a recordings and FirstAid's features flinched, optics focused on the visor, mech's bewilderment obvious by the every inch of his posture.

"T-that's your voice."

He carefully stated the obvious, not without a hint of surprise and received a slow approving nod. FirstAid hesitated and looked at the twin younglings and the femmling - their jaws were dropped, optics stared at the older femme. Buzzsaw, on the other side, wore the happy expression of satisfaction.

"I thought... that you don't talk..."

Soundwave looked at Ravage, who was now standing close by her side, and gently fondled his helm,"I do. But in public, prefer keeping silent."

"Why?" He paused and continue more quietly,"I mean, now that others know that you're a femme..." FirstAid asked not understanding the reason and the visor turned back at him.

"Questions arise. If bots don't expect an answer they usually prefer not asking at all."

"Then... Why do you talk with me?"

"... I don't know."

The soft voice came from behind the visor and silent fell between them, the blue optics watching the ones hidden behind a mask. This time FirstAid's look was still unsure yet calm, his chassis relaxed. He directed his optics away, as he always did, but a slight smile lightened his features.

"So... How oftener are you busy with the duty?"Soundwave finally continued, changing the topic.

"It varies..." The young mech said thoughtfully,"Sometimes there is not time at all but it's mostly wreckers or minor damages..."He gave a short laught, adding,"And, well, WheelJack's explosions. And sometimes, there is almost nothing to do. Well, that's a good thing when you're a medic - this means no damaged bots. Iacon is well-protected, so we haven't faced much attacks. And I am still just a student, so Ratchet spends time on my examinations too. However he usually says that the main lessons I can learn myself only-"

He suddenly cut his speech, features flinching again,"Ah-I talk too much. Sorry..." FirstAid blushed -how silly he probably looked- but smoked awkwardly hearing

Soundwave's chuckle chuckle,"That's okey. You surely are interested..."

She paused, thinking if she should say the next words, "FirstAid... " the mech looked back at her,"Do not be worried to mistakenly offend me, look silly or wrong. I am not going to find fault with your words or make fun of you. I prefer talking straight and respect the ones who are honest with me."

She said it fast and let no time for an awkward feeling to appear. The young mech received no taunt or sneer from Soundwave's side and that lighted his mood. It was not a usual thing for something like that to be said so straightly. Soundwave made everything so clear and made it fast. To be honest, she sometimes wished to do so with other bots too. Unfortunately, this was not something that would work in all situations.

But FirstAid smiled and suddenly felt completely free by her side, not worried to make a mistake. A warmth appeared around them all- symbiots including - even the attention of the beasts watching him seemed suiting Soundwave's words.

Their talk continued in the different, calmer manner, with the worth keeping around. Things that did not matter but were nice to talk about were making it even more memorable for both sides. Soundwave did not talk much but she would ask questions and talk now or then, with symbionts rare comments adding the talking.

FirstAid had already finished his cube and the room they were in was completely empty now, no one having noticed their quite conversations and FirstAid's figure hidden behind Soundwave's tall frame.

But as he said, medics seemed to be busy sometimes.

Soon the young mech received a com from Moonracer, asking for assistance.

"I am on my way, Ma'am."

He stood up looking at the group,"I am sorry, Soundwave."

She gave a small nod.

"It was nice..." he added timidly.

"Indeed. Would be good to continue one day."

"Really?!" His optics brightened.

"I can't see why not." FirstAid gave a short joyful laugh and gave a slight bow to the group before running out.

"I can't believe that you really did this!" Lazerbeak gazed at Soundwave. He was clearly not pleased.

"It was a nice talk. Nothing bad happened."

"What if he tells someone?"

"Then that would be fate..."

She let Lazer sit on her shoulderplate. Buzzsaw jumped on Frenzy's, Ratbat on his twin's, Ravage following from behind.

As for the fate - or was it a bad luck this time- but they seemed to have skipped the right moment for their leave. The voices were heard, following with bots walking in from two differently located corridors. Soundwave and her companions had almost reached the exit but they nearly bumped into the group of warrior-classed Autobots. The visored femme faced three high massive well-armored mechs with some more bots standing behind their backs. The moment the _ex-Decepticon_ appeared in front of them the group silanced and their frames towered, separating Soundwave from the closest exit, narrowed, coldly burning gazes impaling the visored bot...

* * *

We haven't had a cliff-hanger for a long while…;)

As said, I hope to get reviews or predictions for the next chapter...


	37. Chapter 31

I made some research and found some more characters that can be used as the one not liking Soundwave. I wished not to use OCs here and hopefully I won't - all characters I name DO exist in at least in TF universe and are not mine. I might change their characteristics or personalities in some ways (ok, in Soundwave's case it's a great change...).

**Again these are NOT OCs.**

So sorry! Writers block, no time and so on!

* * *

_Soundwave's secret (Transformers)_

Chapter 31.

"Just look whom we've got here..." was heard from behind the first line of the group and Soundwave felt her spark gave a nervous flinch. She felt the younglings stading behind her sent questioning and worried wave through their bond.

'Soundwave?..'

'Keep still.'

Situation was not good. Something she hoped to avoided so much seemed to be so close to happen. Having no time to condemn herself for not leaving earlier, Soundwave was trying to figure out what was the best way to avoid the arising conflict.

"Consuming our energon resources,Desepticreap?" One of them stepped forward causing Soundwave to retreat so to keep the same distance.

"Easy, Devon..." the other, much older mech warned but he was obviously not against the blue-armored one's actions.

Each moment more optics were watching from the surrounding crowd, the attention focused on the stranger and rarely seen new inhabitants of their base - the sight-scratching figures so foreign by all means.

"I can't believe that they actually let Decepticons freely walk around the base."

Soundwave had slightly bowed her visor, so her direct gaze wouldn't have been taken as defiant.

Whispers now and then coming from the comparably silent crowd suddenly seemed hissing to her audio-respecters, creating a background to the tensioned moment they were in. This cold optics of the 'leading' bot shut a freezing look stoic as his own figure, while his third companion with a smirk of a satisfied pride, stepped four steppes, his gaze touring between the bots of her own group.

"And not just Decepticons...", he announced, making sure that each audio receptors in the room heard his threateningly-amused tone, "But The Famous Soundwave and the loyal pack."

'Soundwave?!'

'_Stay still_.'

Soundwave ordered again, her own spark increasing the beat. These mechs were testing her. Her self-control _and_ sanity as it seemed. She would never want a fight but even if she had, no wise bot would do such a thing is this circumstances.

They wanted her to lose it. To scare her and make her lose control. Yet, the realization of that only calmed Soundwave's spark if not much but at least slightly.

"Neutrality, they say... Hey, mechs, what you think?"

'We need to inform the higher command.'

'Or Dreadwing at least.' Buzzsaw suggested through the bond receiving a glance from his twin. Yet their attention was taken by the surrounding threat again, the detailings of the beasts nervously flinching and transforming back and worth. Their wild habits held back by their sense and Soundwave's reasonable request, flyers and the panther muted the force rising inside of them. The warning vibrations coming from Ravage's larynx, jerking end of the long tail and his impaling emerald gaze seemed to be the final factor for the Autobus in the background, to reject any wish of joining their comrades. However, Devon and Sandstorm lead the conflict, Kup being the wise observer, and the ones already standing around preferred to ignore the massive symbiot. The stoic figure of Soundwave was the main target, whose cold calmness they wished to break.

"We don't believe in that rust." Devon stated stepping closer once again. Kup crossed his servos, watching. They were going against rules but in this case the old bot supported the actions. The mech's optics drifted at the youngest symbionts he finally noticed. Two minicons hiding behind their faceless leader's back would not have surprised him in any way- he had not met the two before but bots knew about Soundwave's followers. That was if only something weird hadn't caught his optics. Something about these minicons was wrong... But before he could see deeper, his sight noticed Devon move again, Sandstorm still wearing his smirk.

"That is not Kaon, Soundwave..."The warrior towered in front of the ex-'Con, so close that his faceplate reflected in the dark visor. "And you have no position here"

That was it. Silence and no movement, the tension in the space breaking its way deep into the joints of each bot. This moment the air cycle was slower or disappeared at all. The moment when any movement would be a final signal and a possible disaster.

Yet the thing was the fact that it all was fake.

They created it. Some did so on purpose, others followed blindly. And now the air surrounding Soundwave trapped her group in the middle of this tension, trying to blind them as well. She gave a deep air cycle out.

This force could not be fought - it would only lead to the 'explosion'. But it could be calmed down. It could disappear by lack of expected action.

With all bright gazes watching the dark-armored figure, the visored bot moved. Slowly. The hidden optics not leaving the cold blue gaze, helm high, posture straight, Soundwave almost slide away from the Autobot and made three calm, carefully controlled steps back. The tension between the mass was partly dissolved in the new waves of bots' puzzle and it only increased by Soundwave's next move.

Her figure looking calmer than it was expected in these surroundings, she gave a slow bow with the sign of what seemed as respect and straightened up.

Again Devon saw his reflection in the screen of the visor. So was for a length of clicks and then Soundwave turned to moved, symbionts starting their way out as well. Choosing to use another, left exit, she had almost passed the now broken circle of the first level of tension, yet a sudden and firm hold on her wing-servo stopped her from walking further.

Sandstorm's expression was dark. The moment they could have used to let all force out, to release the wave of emotions and desire for action was wasted. Soundwave was known to be clever and so, yes, he had expected a trick. But _this_. _No_. If that 'Con believed that an act of false pacifism would work then Soundwave was wrong.

"Not so fast."

"~Autobots are expected to cause no trouble to you and your group. If not, measures will be taken. But I expect the same from you too, Soundwave.~Your neutrality will be officially announced.~"

Mech narrowed his optics at the recording of his leader's voice, refusing to reason himself and listen. But whispering around them started once again.

"As said, we don't believe in that rust." He hissed and Soundwave heard the bots of his group move behind her back.

"_And after all, chaos finally started in our ranks_..."

Soundwave's spark pulse increase was disturbed by a loud voice managing to drag the attention of every bot in the room.

"...And who would have though - started in the rec- room..."

Two Autobots appeared on sight.

"Chaos? Nonsense, Jazz."

"Just a little welcoming present." Sandstorm explained looking at thepair. Prowl was not surprised, as always, and let Jazz lead the talk.

"I guess you preferred doing it Decepticon way then."

"Some bots just get what they asked for."

"Oh, if that's the reason. Fine, then I'm free to inform Optimus that Soundwave couldn't come due to... a welcoming present, was it?"

At the mention of Prime, mechs around stiffened and Soundwave noticed the way some of them shared glances. Devon noticed that too. The mech narrowed his optics at the silver Autobot, his gaze cold, as the too shared an unnoticeable dialogue Soundwave happened to capture. Yet, even under the pressing gaze of the towering warrior supported by his followers' presence, Jazz's expression kept surprisingly neutral. And the notice of a grin that somehow looked friendly resulted in Soundwave's complete confusion. Friendliness was definitely out of place, in the silent argument she had been able to notice - especially.

"We'll forget this one and see."

"Watching - that would be a good start." Jazz replied with an amused yet calm tone that Soundwave, by the changed expression of the one called Prowl, could predict was rare. Or, may be, that was a wrong observation. Devon moved away, followed by the group of his comrades and the knowing look of Jazz. But then his optics fell on Soundwave's visor and with a smile he gestured towards the exit, "Let's go?"

All started settling down - the reck room becoming as it was supposed to be, as if nothing had happened and loud voices of all kind overtook the place. If some did mention the almost-happened disaster, then it was not noticed.

With all changing around, Soundwave exit the room with her own group following the two bots out in the corridor.

The doors closed behind them and two mechs turned to face her.

"Wow, that one was a close one. You sure know how to be in the middle of events, Soundwave."

"We wouldn't have been there if your comrades have let us to the door." Lazerbeak hissed.

"Soundwave?!-"

'Buzzsaw?'

'Had you expected me to do nothing?'

A figure of Dreadwing appeared in the corridor. The warrior slowed down and for a moment questioningly eyed his two comrades. They were obviously not the reason for thesignal.

"I received your call…"

"That belonged to my brother." Lazer growled glancing at his twin.

"Soundwave had an unpleasant meeting with the Wreckers. We came just in time." Prowl explained.

"Haven't cameras detected?"

"All happened fast, Blaster commed us when we were just by the door."

"I warned you about going in crowd, Soundwave."

"Hey, mech, wait for a click. That's not Soundwave's fault. They just didn't let them leave."

"~…I'm free to inform Optimus that Soundwave couldn't come…~"

They all turned hearing the recording.

Jazz gave a satisfied smile, "Ah neva' said that it was something official. You might have not been able to come for… a walk too, right?"

A game of words that had been.

"So, if I don't want my words to be a lie… How about having a tour? What do you think, guys?"

The silver Autobot suggested looking at the group of symbiots, obviously enjoying the idea.

"Jazz…"

"Come on, Prowler. Someone needs to show them around. They can't be stuck between female area and the reck room."

'He has a point.' Buzzsaw noticed. Soundwave liked that too.

"Not a reasonable decision. Not after the incident that had just happened." Dreadwing reminded.

'He HAS a point.' Lazerbeak argued and Soundwave couldn't but agree.

They have just escaped a disaster. It happened just some moments ago – her servo being grabbed by a strong hold. But here she was – in the middle of the corridor. Were there going to be more incidents? She wished that not. But what was the best way to prevent them.

She had once decided that Autobots would need to get used to her presence but today proved how risky that was. And again before the incident she had a pleasant real talk with FirstAid…

Soundwave noticed Dreadwing looking at her in thoughts, considering Jazz's offer. The silver mech himself gave a look to Prowl making the tactician sign, "Soundwave, both ways… might cause positive and negative results. I cannot predict the outcome, so it is up to you."

"~They can't be stuck between female area and the reck room.~"

Jazz gave a satisfied smile and blinked his optic to two sparklings now looking from behind Soundwave.

Prowl and Dreading exchanged looks yet argued no more.

"My communication link is always on, Soundwave. I will see you later. Jazz."

With a nod the flier followed Prowl.

The tactician had thought that Jazz had matters to attend too but this mech had somehow always managed to combine both: his own plans made for 'reminding of life' as he called it and duties. Even if with some delay but Prowl knew Jazz's today's job will be done. After the accomplishment of his crazy idea.

As for Dreadwing. He would need to check on Soundwave more frequently from today on. That was his duty now. Even if some mechs caused difficulties to his responsibility.

* * *

Reviews! and IDEAS! Please

What did you notice in this chapter or what did you like?


End file.
